Araf Suresi/RBT/5
Islâh Nedir? 8 Kur'anla Amel 8 Sahabe-i Kiram ve Bizler 8 Şüpheli Kalb 8 Cimrilikten Ölmek 8 Mürşid-i Kâmil 8 Devlet Sahibi 8 Dağ kaldırıldı 9 İnançsız Bir Kavim 9 Kitabı Kuvvetle Tutun ve İçindekilerle Amel Edin 9 İşaretler 10 Muvaffakiyet 10 Hikaye (Edeb ve himmet) 10 Hikâye (Bayezid-i Bestâmî (k.s.) 11 Bâyezîd-i Bestâmî (k.s.) ile Şems-i Tebrîzinin Farkı 12 Makamlar ve Dereceler 12 Tariyk 12 Tarikat 12 Kitaplar ve Peygamberler 13 Himmet 13 Himmetin Gücü 14 Hinduların Himmetleri? 14 Zikr-iHafîZikrî Cehrî 14 Zikir Farzdır 15 Cehri Zikrin Bazı Faydaları 15 Temiz Ağızla Zikir ve Dua Etmek 15 Kur'ân-ı Kerim 16 Kur'ân-ı Kerim ve Amel 16 Benî Adem Ve Misak 16 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 16 İlk Sual ve İlk Cevap 17 Belâ ile Neâm Arasındaki Fark? 17 Temsil ve Tahyîl ile Beyân Edilen Deliller 17 Hakikî Manâ Murad Edilmektedir 18 Özrü Kaldırmak 18 fstidâd Taklîd'e Mânidir 18 Âyetlerin Açıklanması 18 Hakikî Misâk 18 İnsanların Adem Aleyhisselâmın Belinden Çıkarılması 19 Cennetlikler ve Cehennemlikler 19 Sulbî Evlâdın İzhârı 19 Peygamberlerin Sözleri 19 Ebu's- Suûd Efendiye Göre Manâ 20 Hepsi Haykırdılar 20 Kâlû Belâ'yı Hatırlayan Veli 20 Velinin dünü bu günü? 21 SofUnun Zamanı 22 Sırların Bilinmesi 22 Te'vİIât-i Necmiyyeden 23 Ruhlar Üç Sınıftır 23 Sâbikûnun Misâki 23 Ashâb-ı Meymene'ninMisâkı 24 Ashâb-ı Meş'emenİn Mîsâkı 24 Yoklukta Hitaba Mazhâr Olan İnsan 24 Sebkat Ehli 24 Nihayet Nedir? 25 Mutezile Mezhebinin İtirazı 25 Mutezileye Cevap 25 Elestü Ahdi 25 Kötü Âlim Belam Bin Bâûranın İbretli Kıssası 27 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 27 Belâm bin Bâurâ 27 Kişi Yaşadığı ve Doğduğu Yere Nisbet Edilir 27 Belam bin Bâurâ'nın Kıssası 27 Ayetlerden Sıyrılmak 31 Belâmın Dünya Malına Meyletmesi 31 Sâlik ve Mekrullah 31 Efendimiz (s.a.v.) ve Ona Tabi Olanların Halleri 32 Lütuf ile Belâ 32 Belamın Tevhidinin Yok Olması 32 Yükselmeden Düşmek 32 Heva 33 köpeğin meseli 33 İlim ve takva 33 Nankörlük Mahrumiyet Getirir 34 Kerem, KahrveMekr 34 Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden 34 Allah'ın Mekri 34 Yahudi Âlimlerin Köpeğe Benzetilmesi 34 Yahudilerin Büyük Şeytanlıkları 34 Kıssayı Kısas Et 35 Fiilleri Kötü Kavim 35 Kavmin Fiilleri Kötüdür 35 Kendilerine Zulüm Ettiler 35 Öğüt ve Hidâyet 35 Dalâleti İsteyene Dalâlet Yaratılır 35 İşaretler 36 Süfyân-ı Sevrî Hazretlerinin Duası 36 Hikaye 36 En Güzel Dua 36 Hikaye (şükür) 36 Cevher Kuruşa Satılmaz 37 Vaaz ve Öğütleri Kabul Etmek 37 Cehennemlik Kavim 37 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 37 Cinlerin Bazı Hususiyetleri 38 Cinlerin İnsanlardan Önce Zikredilmesi 38 Cinler de İbâdetle Mükelleftirler 38 Kâfirlerin Çok Olması 38 Gadab Ehli mi Yoksa Rahmet Ehli mi? 38 Kâfirlerin Çokluğu Müminler Bir Müjdedir 39 Veled-i Zina 39 Veled-i Zina Cennete Giremez 39 Çok Zina Yapanlar 39 Veled-i Zina Velayete Ulaşamaz 39 Şehvet Akıl Gözünü Kör Eder 39 Gözler 40 Kulaklar 40 Hayvan Gibi Olmak 40 En 'âm Ne Demektir? 40 Hayvandan Aşağı İnsan 40 Dalâlet Ehli 40 Hayvan ve İnsan Farkı 41 Gafiller 41 Meleklerden Faziletli Olmak 41 Mahlukat Kısım Kısımdır 41 Muhabbet Ehli 41 Cennet Ehli Olanlar 41 Cehennem Ateşi İçin Yaratılanlar 42 Esmâ-İ Hüsnâ 42 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 42 İsim Müsemmâ'dan Gayridir 42 Esma-i Hüsnâ ile Dua 42 Manâları: 43 Esmâ-i Hüsnâ'nın esrarı ve duası 46 Makamlar 46 Cennetü'l-A'mala Giden Yol 47 Cennetüİ-Mirâsa Varis Olmak 47 Herkesin Cennet ve Cehennemde Menzilinin Olması 47 İhsan Makamı 47 Gizli Zamanlar 48 thsâ'nın Manâsı Nedir? 48 İsimleri Okurken Dikkat Edilecek Manâ 48 Manâsını düşünmek ve Zikretmek 48 Esma-i Hüsnâ'yı Ezberlemek 48 Esmâ-İ Hüsnâ'nm Sayısı 48 Esmâ-İ Hüsnâ'nm Fazileti 49 Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin Güzel İsimleri Çoktur 49 İsm-i A'zam 49 Allah İsmi Celâli 49 Sayıların Bazı Sırları 49 Mülhidleri ve sapıklar 50 Sebeb-i Nüzul 51 Ceza 51 Allah'ın Sıfatları 51 Te'vilât-i Necmİyyeden... 52 Allah'ın Sıfatlarıyla Vasıflanmak 52 Allah'ın Vasıflarıyla Ardaklanmak 53 ilâhî İsimlerde Değişiklik Yapanlar Cezaya Çarpılırlar 53 Köylünün Nasihati 53 Adalet 54 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 54 Hak Üzere Olan Kavim! 54 Konevînin Şerhi 54 Mürşid-i Kâmil ve Kıyamet 54 Evliyâ'nın Hürmetine Azablar Def Edilir 55 Kutub Kimdir? 55 Kırklar 55 Evliyanın Ahlaki 56 Evliya Olabilmek 56 Ticâret 56 İbni Uleyye'nin Kadılığı 56 Kâdî Olacağına Ölümü Tercih Et 57 Adaletli 01 57 Adi Nedir? 57 İstidrâc 58 Bilinmedik Bir Yerden Gelen İstidrâc 58 Hileyle Gülmek 58 Felekin Mühleti Seni Aldatmasın 58 Mühlet Vermek 58 İmlâ ile tstidrâcın Arasındaki Fark 59 Tuzak 59 Gizlice Tutmak 59 Keyd'in Manâsı 59 Günahla Beraber Devam Eden 59 Nimeti Verene Yönelmek 59 Hatalardan Sonra Gelen Nimetler 59 İstidrâcm Değişik Manaları 60 Mürîd ve Sofular için İstidrâç 60 İki Günü Eşit Olan Zarardadır 60 Ahmed Bin Hambel'in Vasiyeti 60 Mühlet (tstidrâcın) Hikmeti Nedir? 60 Mühlet ve Azabın Hikmeti 61 Kalbi Kırıkların Yanındadır 61 Zaman Kimin Lehine Kimin de Aleyhinedir 61 Peygamber Efendimiz (S.A.V.) 61 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 61 Sebeb-i Nüzul 61 İlmî Bir Tetkik 62 Muhammedü'l-Emîn (s.a.v.) 62 Nezîr 62 Göklerin ve Yerin Melekûtünü Düşünmek 62 Melekût 63 Ecelleri Çok Yakındır 63 Ölüme Hazırlık 63 Kurân-ı Kerimden Başka Kitap Yoktur 63 Allah'ın Saptırdığı 64 Tefekküre Teşvik 64 Aklını Kullansalardi Cehennemlik Olmazlardı 64 Mülk ve Melekût 65 Melekût? 65 Mülk? 65 Kalb Ashabı ve Akıl Erbabı 65 Hikâye (Allah'ın Varlığı) 66 Kuşlar ve Balıkları Güldürmemek 66 Kıyametten Soruyorlar 66 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 67 Kıyamete Saat İsmi Verilmesi 67 Sebeb-i Nüzul 67 Saatin Demir Atması 67 Kıyametin İlmi 67 Kıyamet Vaktinin Gizli Olması 68 Kadir Gecesi Gizlidir 68 Cuma Gününde tcâbet Saati Gizlidir 68 Kıyamet En Zor Şeydir 68 Kıyametin Kalblere Ağır Gelmesi 69 Kıyamet Ansızın Gelir 69 Sual ve Araştırma 69 Allah Katındadır 69 Kıyametin Kopma Saatini Sorma Sebepleri 70 Gayıblar Bilinseydi 70 Nezîr ve Beşîr Peygamber 70 Dünyanın Ömrü Ne Kadardır? 71 Dünyanın Ömrü Meçhuldür 71 Kıyametin Kopma Saatini Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Biliyordu 71 Sır Katibine Haber Verdikleri 71 Kıyametten Haber Horoz 71 Kıyâmet'in Bazı Alâmetleri 72 Takva ve İhlâs Yapmacık Olduğu Zaman 72 Hak Ehli Olanlar 72 Kaç Kıyamet 72 Büyük Kıyamet Sahibi Olmak İsteyen Sahâbî 73 Bu Hadis-i Şerifin Şerhi 73 İnayet Ehli 73 Anka Kuşu Avlanmaz 73 Himmet ve Cömertlik 74 Kervan Yol Aldı 74 Aşk Ehli 74 İnsan Ve Nimet 74 Ruhların Babası 74 Dedem? 75 Eşin Yaratılma Hikmeti 75 Salih Evlâd İçin Dua 75 Sâlih Evlâd 76 Şükür 76 Hazret-i Havva'nın Doğurması 76 Müslümanlara Uyarı 76 Ebus-Suûd Efendiye Göre Manâ 77 Mahlûkata İbâdet Edilmez 77 Kendilerine Bile Yardımı Dokunmayan 77 Put Ve İnsan 78 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 78 Putlar da Kullardır 78 Onların Ayakları Var mı? 79 Putların Elleri Var mı? 79 Göz ve Kulakları mı Var? 79 Size ve Putlarınıza Aldırış Etmem 79 Koruyan Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleridir 79 Allah Benim Velimdir 80 Allah Sâlihleri Veli Edinir 80 Putlar Yardım edemez 80 Sesleri işitmeyen Putlar 80 Tevessül ve Teveccüh 81 Ehlüllah'ın Uykusu 81 Bakar Görmezler 81 Göremediler ve Mahrum Oldular 81 Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'ın Mührü 81 Hikâye 82 Cemâli Görmek İçin 82 Göreni Görmek 82 Görenleri Görmek 82 Evliyaya Kem Gözle Bakan 83 Efendimiz (s.a.v.)ı Rüyada Görmek 83 Şeytan Efendimiz (s.a.v.)ın Şekline Giremez 83 Rüya 83 Rüyâ'da Peygamberleri Görmek 83 Mürşid-i Kâmilleri Rüyâ'da Görmek 83 Ricâlüllah (Allah Erlerin)den Olabilmek? 84 Örf 84 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 84 Afv Yolunu Tutmak? 84 Afv Allah'ın Ahlâkıdır 84 Efendimiz (s.a.v.)ın Ahlakı? 85 Efendimiz (s.a.v.)"in Edebi 85 İyiliği Emret 85 Örf Nedir? 85 Câhillere Karşı 86 Câhillerden Yüz Çevirmek 86 Efendimiz (s.a.v.)ın Ahlakı 86 Gadabı Yutmanın Yolu 86 Dil Kalble Desteklenmelidir 87 Şeytandan Murad? 87 Şeytan-ı Karin 87 Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'ın Şeytanı Müslüman Oldu 87 Şeytanın Tahtı 88 Efendimiz (s.a.v.) ve Şeytan 88 Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'ın Duası 88 Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri Şeytana Mânidir 88 Şeytanın Efendimiz (s.a.v.)e Musallat Kılınması 88 Allâhü Teâlâ Kahhârdır 89 tstiâze Ümmet İçindir 89 Şeytana Aldırış Etmeyenler 89 Velinin Şeytana Bakışı 89 Gadap (öfke) Şeytandandır 89 Öfkeyi Gideren Dua 89 Gadabı Söndüren? 90 Öfke ve Gazap Cehennem Ateşidir 90 Islâh Nedir? Islâh; 1 - Ya zahiri ıslâh etmektir. 2- Ya da sırları (gizli hâlini) ıslâh etmektir. Bu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerin nurunu feyzini kabul etmek (ve kabule müsait bir hale gelebilmek) için zahirî amellerle kayıtlı olup; nefsi ıslâh etmektir. (3/270) Kur'anla Amel Bil ki, âhir zamanda en çok terk edilecek şey; Kur'ân-ı kerim ile amel etmektir. Zira muhakkak ki saidlerden sonra eşkiyâ gelecektir. Bu eşkiyâ dünyanın süsleri (ve mallarına) aldandılar. Sahabe-i Kiram ve Bizler Hasan (Basrî k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Bedir savaşına katılmış olan yetmiş kadar sahabe-i kiram (r.a. ecmeîn) hazerâtını gördüm. Onlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerine helal kıldığı şeylerden (öyle kaçınırlardı ki,) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin size haram kılmış olduğu şeylerden sizin zahid olmanız (çekinmenizden) daha çok zâhid idiler... Onlar, sizin rahatlığa sevinmenizden çok daha şiddetli bir şekilde belâlara seviniyorlardı. Eğer sizler, onları görmüş olsaydınız, elbette; -"Muhakkak bunlar deli!" derdiniz. Eğer o sahabeler, sizin en seçkinlerinizi ve en hayırlılarınızı görmüş olsalardı elbette ki; -"Bunlar için asla kurtuluş yoktur!" derlerdi. Ve eğer onlar, sizin en şerlilerinizi görmüş olsalardı; onların hesap gününe iman etmediklerine hükmederlerdi. O sahabelere, eğer dünya malı arz olunsaydı, kalblerinin bozulma korkusundan onu terk ederlerdi. Şüpheli Kalb Herem, Üveys'e dedi ki: -"Nerede olmamı emredersin?" dedi. O da, Şam'a doğru işaret etti. Sordu: -"Orada maişet ve geçim nasıldır?" Üveys buyurdular: -"Yazıklar olsun, şu kalblere ki, kendisine şek ve şüphe girmiş ve kendilerine vaaz ve öğütler fayda vermiyor!" Cimrilikten Ölmek Söyleyen ne güzel söylemiş: Evi buğday dolu Tek bir kişiye azıcık verirse; Kendisini gam ve keder alır... O gam ve kederden ölür. Onun tutup yığdığı kış azığı değil..." Mürşid-i Kâmil Bu şek ve şüphe, ancak ilâhî husûsî tevfık ile zail olur. Bu şek ve şüphenin giderilmesi için elbette "mürşid-i kâmil"in terbiyesi gerekir. Zira muhakkak ki mürşid-i kâmil, nefsin maslahat ve mefsedetlerini en iyi tanıyanlardan biridir. Devlet Sahibi yürü!" Ey dost! Benden bir öğüt olarak kabul eyle! -"Yolunu arındırıp aydınlatan devlet sahibi bir erin ardında Dağ kaldırıldı "Hem bir vakit biz, o dağı tepelerine çekmiştik..." "Netk" bir şeyin yerinden sökülmesidir. "dağ"dan murad, Musa Aleyhisselâm'ın üzerinde kelâmüllah'ı işittiği ve kendisine Tevrâtm yazılı olduğu levhaların verildiği dağdır. Veya Filistin dağlarından herhangi bir dağdır. Ya da Beyt-i makdis'in yanında olan dağdır. "onların üzerleri" kelimesi, "biz çektik" fiiliyle mensûbtur. Çünkü "biz çektik" fiili, "biz kaldırdık, biz yükselttik" manâsın/ tazammun etmektedir. Sanki şöyle denildi: Dağı yerinden sökmek ve yerinden çıkartmakla İsrail oğullarının başlarının üzerine dağı kaldırdık... "Netk" (çekmek) kaldırmanın makamlarından ve kaldırmanın husule gelmesi için bir sebeptir... "Sanki o bir gölgeliktir." Tavan olarak üzerlerine kaldırdı. s& seni gölgelendiren her şeydir. Fârisî olarak, ou- "gölgelik" demektir. "Ve zannettiler..." Yakînen bildiler; "Muhakkak ki o (dağ) kendilerine, düşüyor..." Dağın üzerlerine düşeceğine yakînen inandılar. Çünkü dağ, havada durmaz. Yahudîler, Tevrâtın hükümlerini kabul etmemelerinin takdiri üzerine onunla (üzerlerine dağın çıkarılmasıyla) korkutuldular. İnançsız Bir Kavim Rivayet olundu: ercumesı Musa Aleyhisselâm, İsrail oğullarına Tevrat'ı getirdiğinde; onlara Tevrat'ı okudu. İsrail oğulları, Tevrâtın içinde bulunan ağır ve meşakkatli mükellefiyetleri işittiklerinde, onu kabul etmekten kaçındılar ve onun içinde olanları din olarak kabul etmekten imtina ettiler.. Bunun üzerine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, dağa emretti, dağ yerinden söküldü. Yükselip, Yahudilerin başlarının üzerinde (gökte) havada durdu. Öyle ki, dağ, Yahudilerin askerlerinin ve fertlerinin olduğu her yere yayıldı. Onlardan hiçbir kimse kalmadı; mutlaka dağ onun başının üzerindeydi. Yahudî askerlerinin ve fertlerinin dağınıklığı bir fersah'ın bir fersah ile çarpımı kadar idi... İsrail oğullarına; -"Eğer bunu kabul ederseniz; kabul edin! Yoksa bu dağ; sizin üzerinize yıkılacaktır!" denildi. Yahudiler, dağa baktılar. Onlardan her biri, sol tarafları üzerine hemen secdeye kapandılar. Dağın üzerlerine düşme korkusundan dolayı da sağ gözlerinin ucu ile de dağa bakıyorlardı. Bundan dolayı Yahudilerin hepsinin sol gözlerinin ucu ile secde etmekte olduklarını görürsün. Ve derler W: -"Bu kendisiyle bizim üzerimizden azabın kalktığı secdedir!" derler. Bunun üzerine Yahudiler, bir şeyi zorla kabul eden ve ilk flrsatta gerisin geriye dönen kişinin bir şeyi kabul edişiyle cebren (istemeyerek zorunlu) olarak, Tevrat'ı kabul ettiler. İşte bundan dolayı Tevrat ehli, onu zorla kabul ettiklerinden dolayı ilk fırsatta da Tevrat'ı tamamen tahrif ettiler Kitabı Kuvvetle Tutun ve İçindekilerle Amel Edin edin. "tutun," Izmâr-i kavii iledir. Yani "Biz dedik: Tutun, Size verdiklerimizi..." Kitab'tan, "kuvvetle" Ciddiyetle tutun ve onun meşakkatlerine azimle tahammül Bu kavl-i şerif, vav 0)dan hâldir. "ve İçindekini hatırınızdan çıkarmayın..." Amel edin ve onu unutulmuş gibi terk etmeyin. "gerektir ki korunursunuz." Onunla, amellerin en çirkinlerinden ve ahlaklarından rezillerinden kurtulur. İşaretler Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: Eğer insan, kendi nefsine ve tabiatına bırakılsa; tabiî olarak dinî emirlerden hiçbir şeyi asla kabul etmez. Katiyetle dinin ağırlıklarını yüklenemezler. Ancak kabul etmek üzere yardım görmek, zahiri veya bâtını bir emre hamletmek hariç... Bu durumda kişi, kabul etmeye ve hamletmeye zorlanır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, inayet erbabına yardım etti ki, onlar mücâhedelere ve riyâzâta tahammül ettiler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerine verdikleri şeyleri, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bir kuvvetle tuttular; yoksa kendi irâdelerinin kuvvetleriyle tutmadılar... Muvaffakiyet Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: -"Gözler ve kulaklar bağlıdır. Ancak varlığı terk eder ve feda edersen; 0 hariç... Gözler, ancak Allah'ın İnâyetiyle açılır. O zaman münîs bakışlar muhabbet ve sevgiyle olur. Dünyada Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emrine amade olmayan bir gayret; asla muvaffak olamaz. Rüşd ve doğruluğu en bilen Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir..." (3/271) Hikaye (Edeb ve himmet) Şeyh Üftâde (k.s.) hazretleri. Aziz Mahmud (k.s.) hazretlerine hitaben buyurdular: -"Birçokları otuz yıl, mücâhede ederek çalıştılar; sana hasıl olan (bu manevî dereceler kendilerine) müyesser olmadı!" Aziz Mahmûd Hüdâî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Bizim kendisinde hizmet etmekte olduğumuz kapımız; kendisine hizmet edilmesi gereken kapıların en yücesidir. (Yani bizim üstadımız, mürşid-i kâmil ve üstadların en değerlisidir)... Bu (kapının sayesinde) bizler inayete erme saadetine erdik!" Bunun üzerine Şeyh Üftâde (k.s.) hazretleri tebessüm ettiler. (Ve kendisine himmette bulundular). Hikâye (Bayezid-i Bestâmî (k.s.) Hikâye olunur: Bâyezîd-i Bestâmî (k.s.) hazretleri, uzun bir zaman karpuz yemedi; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, karpuzu nasıl kestiğine vukûfıyeti (malumat ve bilgisi) olmadığı için... Bundan dolayı, Şems-i Tebrîzî (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Karpuz kıssasından dolayı, Bâyezîd-i Bestâmî (k.s.) hazretleri, hicap'ta idi..." Bâyezîd-i Bestâmî (k.s.) ile Şems-i Tebrîzinin Farkı Üftâde Efendi (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Şems-i Tebrizî (k.s.) hazretleri, Bâyezîd-i Bestâmî (k.s.) hazretlerinin zühdünü (ve her şeyi Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin sünneti üzere yaşama azmi ve) irâdesini, bir hicâb (perde) kıldı. Lakin işin hakikati şöyledir: Bu zatlardan her ikisi de (yani Hem Bâyezîd-i Bestâmî hazretleri ve hem de Şems-i Tebrîzî hazretleri) hakikaten büyük bir kemâl ve gayet büyük bir makam sahibiydiler. Muhakkak ki Bâyezîd-i Bestâmî (k.s.) hazretleri riyâzat yoluyla vasıl oldu. Şems-i Tebrîzî ise marifet yoluyla vasıl oldu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine giden yollar çoktur. Lakin, riyâzat yolu daha muhkem, daha sabit ve daha kalıcıdır. Zühd sahibi galibtir; her ne kadar uzun bir zaman kendisine fütuhat nasip olmazsa bile... Lakin fütuhatlar olup (manevî kapılar açıldığı) zaman, birden açılır. Bundan dolayı Hallâc hazretleri, şeriat ve tarikata kemâl derecesinde sahip olduğu için kendisine açılan maneviyatı zabt edemedi. Böyle mezkûr üslûp üzere kendisinden hakikatin hali zahir oldu. Makamlar ve Dereceler Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin inayeti önce kişiyi, 1 - Kabule hidâyet eder. 2- Sonra da zühd ve riyâzata... 3- Daha sonra da aşk ve hâle... 4- Bunlardan sonra hakikate götürür... Tariyk Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine giden yollar, mahlukatın nefeslerinin sayısıncadır. İnsanlardan her biri bir yoldan, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ulaşır. O yol tayin edilmiş değildir. O yol (bazı câhil) insanların sandığı gibi değildir. Çünkü o zahirî üslûb üzere değildir. Tarikat Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: -"Evlere kapılarından gelin..." Buradan murad, herkese münâsip olan tarikattır. Vusul tarikatı (kişiyi hakka ulaştıran) yol; 1-Zikirdir, 2- Takvadır... Kitaplar ve Peygamberler Ve bil ki: ilâhî kitaplar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bir rahmet ve inayet olarak geldi. Yine peygamberler (a.s.) hazerâtı da böyledir. Kim onlara tabi olur ve onların getirdiklerini kabul ederse, o kişi gerçekten azablardan kurtulmuştur. Ve o kişi bu âlemin hapishanelerinden çıkmıştır. Ve o kişi, yüce melekûtlere uçup gitmiştir. Himmet -"Himmetin büyük bir tesiri vardır!" Himmetin Gücü Zikredildi: Hindistan da bazı insanlar vardı. Bir şeyin yapılmasını ve olmasını istedikleri zaman; insanlardan uzaklaşır, ayrı bir köşeye çekilir ve bütün himmetlerini o şeyin olmasına sarfederlerdi. O işte onların himmetlerine muvafık olarak vaki olur ve meydana gelirdi. Hinduların Himmetleri? Şu zikredilen hadise bu kabildendir: Sultan Mahmûd Hindistan şehirlerine gazâ'ya çıktı. Hindistan'da bir şehir vardı. Sultan Mahmud o şehri fethetmek için her yöneldiğinde hastalanırdı. Sultan Mahmûd müşavirlerine bunun sebebini sordu. Danışmanları buyurdular: -"Onların yanında Hindulardan bir cemaat var. Onlar, himmetlerini buna (senin hastalanmana) sarfettikleri ve kullandıkları zaman; bu hastalık onların himmetlerine uygun olarak meydana geliyor!" (Sultan Mahmud bunun çâresinin ne olduğunu düşünmeye ve soruşturmaya başladı.) Onun ashabından bazıları kendisine, o Hindulann himmetlerini karıştırmak ve tesirsiz hale getirmek için; davul çalınmasını, boru ve benzeri aletlerin öttürülmesin! işaret ettiler. O da öyle yapt.Bunun üzerine Sultan Mahmûdun hastalığı gitti, iyileşti. Şehri (fethedip) kurtardılar... Sen ey sâlik (seyr-u suluk yolcusu) zikir davulu ve onu cehri yapmakla, nefsin himmetlerini ve fasit ve kötü havatırıni sende karıştır. Sende Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin inâyetiyle nefsin elinde kalb şehrini kurtar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, namazda selâm verdiğinde (tesbihatta) yüksek sesle şu duayı okurdu; ,,Lâ ilahe illallâhü vahdehû lâ şerike leh. Lehül-mülkü ve lehül-hamdü yuhyî ve yümît Ve hüve hayyün lâ yemûtü biyedihil-hayr. Ve hüve alâ külli şey'in kadîr" Hz. Allah her şeyden büyük ve ondan başka İlâh (Hak ma'bûd) yoktur, o birdir. Onun ortağı yoktur, Mülk onundur, hamd ona mahsustur. Diriltir ve öldürür, 0 diridir, ölmez. Hayır onun elindedir. Ve o her şeye kaadirdir. " Zikr-iHafîZikrî Cehrî Şeyh ebün necib es –sühreverdi buyurdular -"Sadakaları açık verirseniz, o ne iyi..." (âyet-i kerimesi) cehrî (aşikâr) zikir hakkındadır. Zikir Farzdır Ömer en-Nesefî ve İmam Vahidî hazretlerinin her ikisi de tefsirlerinde buyurdular: -"Zikir farz olan ibâdetlerin cümlesindendir. Farzların i'lân edilmesi ise daha evlâ ve töhmetlerin def edilmesi için daha sevimlidir... Cehri Zikrin Bazı Faydaları Cehrî zikir, 1- Zikredenin kalbini uyandırır. 2- Zikredenin bütün himmetini fikir (düşünce ve tefekkürüne) toplar. 3- Onun işitmesini zikre sarf eder. 4- Uykuyu kovalar. 5- Zevki arttırır. Temiz Ağızla Zikir ve Dua Etmek Mesnevîde buyuruldu: -"(Ey Musa) Ya git kendi ağzını temizle... Ya da ruh kuşun çevikleştir. Zira Hakkın zikri temizdir. Temizlik gelince kirler ve pislik gider. iki zıddın bir araya gelmesi asla mümkün değildir. Sabahın aydınlığı olunca, gecenin karanlığı yok olur. Ağız hakkı zikredince, şüphesiz, Üzüntüler, kederler gider..." (3/27Z) Kur'ân-ı Kerim "Ve içindekini hatırınızdan çıkarmayın," Kavl-i şerifi, 1- Lafzî zikir, 2- Zahiri muhafazayı gerektirir... Her ne kadar bunda asıl olan amel ise de .. Kur'ân-ı Kerim ve Amel Sa'dî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Kur'ân-ı kerimin inmesinden murad, onun siyretini tahsil etmek ve onunla yaşamak (ve amel etmektir.) Yoksa yazılanları sadece okumak değildir. Avamın (câhil) ibadete sarılanları, yolda yürürken de onu okuyorlar. Tembel âlimler ise onu okumadan uyumaktadırlar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bizleri ve sizleri gaflet uykusundan uyandırsın! Cehaletten kurtarsın. Bizim işlerimizi (ve ömrümüzü) sonuçların ve hallerin en güzeüyle sonlandırsın Âmin! Benî Adem Ve Misak Yüce Meali: Hem rabbin, Benî Âdem'den, bellerinden zürriyetlerini alıp da onları nefislerine karşı şâhid tutarak: -"Rabbınız değil miyimî" diye işhad ettiği vakit: -"Belâ!" dediler, "şahidiz. -"Kıyamet günü bizim bundan haberimiz yoktu." demeyesiniz...17E Yahut: -"Ancak önceden atalarımız şirk koştular, biz ise onlardan sonra bir zürriyet idik. Şimdi o bâtUı tesis edenlerin yaptıklarıyla bizi helak mı edeceksin?" demeyesiniz.173 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Hem rabbin, aldığı vakit," Resulüm Muhammed (s.a.v.) İsrail Rabbin aldığı vakti hatırlat! Benî Âdem? "BenîÂdem'den..." Yani Adem Aleyhisselâm ve evlâdından, demektir, Benî Âdem (Âdem oğulları) kelimesi, insan ve beşer gibi insan nevineisim oldu. Onlardan {yani Benî Âdem)'den murad, kim olursa, olsun, Adem AleyhisselânYin neslinden evladı doğanlar, nesilden sonra gelen nesillerdir. Körocak olmak, kısır olmak, evlenm&mek ve küçükiken ölmek gibi çeşitli sebeplerle nesli üremeyenleri-de içine almaktadır....o? "Onların bellerinden..." Bukavi-işerif, "BenîÂdem..."kavl-işerifinden bedel-i bağ zile bedeldir. Yani onların sulblerinden aldık, demektir. Bu kavl-i şerifte şuna tembih vardır: İnsanlar, daha babalarının sulbündeyken ve onlar daha annelerinin rahimlerine emânet edilip bırakılmadan kendilerinden misak alındığına tembih vardır. "Onların zürriyetlerini," "aldı" fiilinin mefulüdür. Yani onların asırlardan sonra (kuşaklardan kuşaklara) nesillerinden; onların bazılarını bazılarından çıkarttı. Dünyada; sulbler, rahimler, devirler, tavırlar, ta son doğacak olan evlâdın doğumuna kadar devam eden doğumlar hasebiyle, demektir. "Ve onları nefislerine karşı şâhid tuttu..." Onlar hususî bir şekilde babalarının bellerinden zürriyetlerini kendi nefislerine şahidler kıldım. Onları kendilerinden gayrilerinin (başkalarının) üzerine değil kendilerine şahidler kıldım. 1 -Kendi rubûbiyetini tam ikrar, 2- Hususî bir hal üzere rububiyete tabi olan kulluk, 3- Bunlardan başka ilâhî hükümlere şahid kıldık... İlk Sual ve İlk Cevap "Rabbmız değil miyim!" Kavil irâdesi üzerine...Yani: Rabbmız değil miyim!" "İşlerinizin mâliki değil miyim?" ve -"Mutlak olarak sizin mürebblniz, sizi terbiye eden, besleyen ve sizin işlerinizde hiçbir kimsenin dehaleti olmaksızın sizin rabbiniz değil miyim?" diyerek buyurdu... "dediler," îstinâf-ı beyâniyyedir. (Mukadder suâl:) Sanki şöyle denildi: Onlar ne dediler?" Cevap: Denildi: "dediler," "Belâ! Şahidiz." Yani biz kendi nefsimize karşı senin, Rabbimiz ve ilâhimiz olduğuna ve senden gayri Rabbimiz olmadığına asla şüphemiz yok... Belâ ile Neâm Arasındaki Fark? . "Evet" ile "Evet" kelimelerinin arasındaki fark şudur: "Evet", nefiyden sonra isbat içindir. Yani sen bizim rabbimizsin, demektir. (Onlar, "Evet", demekle) böylece iman eder olmuş oluyorlar. "Evet" kelimesi ise, geçmiş olan nefsin takriri içindir. (Eğer onlar "Evet" demiş olsalardı o takdirde manâsı), sen bizim Rabbimiz değilsin demek olur ve o zaman da küfür olmuş olurdu. Temsil ve Tahyîl ile Beyân Edilen Deliller Bu temsil ve tahyîl, âfâkî ve enfûsî delillerin konulmasıyla Rububiyet ilmini onlara mümkün kılıp indirdi. Onların içinde şehâdet yerine geçerli olan istidadı yarattı. Marifeti onlarda mümkün kıldı. Onu ikrar etmeyi de itiraf menzilesine indirdi. Burada, tutmak, şehâdet, sual, cevap yoktur. Temsil kapısı çok geniş bir kapıdır. Kur'ân-i kerimde, hadis-i şeriflerde ve belîğ olan (ediplerin) sözlerinde çokça varid olup kullanılmaktadır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: -"Sonra semaya doğruldu da, o bir dumanken ona ve arz'a: -"Gelin ikiniz de ister istemez" dedi. -"Geldik isteye isteye" dediler..." "demeyesiniz..." Mâ kaolindeki almak ve şahid kılmak için mefûlülehtir. Biz yaptıklarımızı kerih (ve kötü) gördüğünüz için; "sizin demenizi;" "Kıyamet günü..." Emir zahir olduğunda; (Ne demenizi kerih gördük?) "Muhakkak ki biz, bundan," Rubûbiyetin vahdaniyetinden ve hükümlerinden; "Gafiller idik..." Bir delil ile buna uyarılmadık. Muhakkak ki onlar (insanlar), fiile çıkarma kuvvetine yakın bir şekilde, fıtrat ve hakkın marifeti üzerine cibilliyetle yaratıldılar. Bununla özür dilemekte aciz ve mahcûblar kılındılar. Hakikî Manâ Murad Edilmektedir Bu âyet-i kerime temsil yolu üzere olmasaydı bile... Belki bu âyet-i kerimeyle şâhid kılmanın hakikati ve gerçek itiraf murad edildi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu hâli, hikmetiyle insanlara unutturdu. Yoksa bu durumda; -"Kıyamet günü bizim bundan haberimiz yoktu." demeyesiniz..." Kavl-i şerifi sahih olmazdı. Sa'dî Çelebî Haşiyelerinde de böyledir. Özrü Kaldırmak "Yahut, demeyesiniz: "Ancak atalarımız şirk koştular," Bu kavl-i şerif, "demeyesiniz..." kavl-l şerifinin üzerine atıftır. Vav harfi, hali olmayı men etmek içindir; cemi için değil. Yani babalarımız şirki uydurdular ve onu yol edindiler, demektir. "önceden," Bizim zamanımızdan önce... "biz ise" "onlardan sonra bir zürriyet idik." Biz doğru yoluna hidâyet bulamayız ve bizler, sağlam delilleri delil getiremeyiz, gücümüz yetmez. Bunan dolayı biz de onlara uyduk. "bizi helak mi edeceksin?" "Şimdi o bâtılı tesis edenlerin yaptıklarıyla..." Dalâlet üzere olan babalarımızdan dolayı... Ecdadımızın mücrim kişiler ve bizimde onların yolunda yürüyen, tedbir ve görüşlerle onlardan ayrılmaya aciz olduğumuz halde, bizi helak edeceksin; demeyesiniz diye (daha önce sizden and aldık ve sizi buna da şahit kıldık...) (3/273) fstidâd Taklîd'e Mânidir Muhakkak ki zikredilen onların o kâmil istidadları, onlardan özür kapısını kapatmaktadır. Zira muhakkak ki, delilleri ortaya koymaya ve o delillerle hüküm çıkarmaya gücü yeten kişilerin (hâlâ başkalarını) taklîd etmeleri, (mazur görülmeye) asla bir yolu yoktur. Âyetlerin Açıklanması "Ve işte böyle," Kendisinden sonra zikredilen fiilin masdanna işarettir. Mahalli ise masdariyet üzerine nasbtır Yani, güzel menfaatleri tabi olan bu güzel ve belîğ tafsilât misâli, Âi "biz âyetleri tafsîl ediyoruz..." Bu zikredilen âyetleri açıklıyoruz; ondan başkasını değil... "Ve gerektir ki, rücû etsinler/dönsünler..." Onların üzerinde olup ısrar ettikleri bâtıl şeylerden ve babalarını taklît etmekten dönmeleri için zikredilen tafsilatı yapıyoruz. Bu âyet-i kerimede bulunan (j) vavlarm ikisi de ibtidâ içindir. ikinci vavın tafsil üzerine terettüp eden bir mukadder üzerine atıf harfi olması da caiz olur. Yani, biz âyetleri böyle tafsîl ediyoruz ki, onun içinde rağbet edilen şeylere ve korkulan (kaçınılması gerekenlere) vakıf olsunlar ve rücu etsinler diye bu âyetleri açıklıyoruz... Hakikî Misâk Alimlerin çoğu, bu âyet-i kerimlerde zikredilen mukavele {konuşmanınyani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin; -" Elestü birabbiküm-Rabbınız değil miyim!" diye sorduğu ve benî Adem'in de, -"Belâ! (Evet sen bizim Rabbimizsin!)" diye cevap vermeleri şeklinde anlatılan ahid, misak, mukavele ve konuşmanın...) hakikatte olduğu görüşündedirler... İnsanların Adem Aleyhisselâmın Belinden Çıkarılması İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Adem Aleyhisselâmı yarattığında, (kudret eliyle) onun sırtını (belini) mesnetti. Tâ kıyamete kadar yaratacağı her insanı ondan çıkarttı. Ve onlara buyurdu: "Rabbınız değil miyim!" onlar: "Evet (Sen bizim Rabbimizsin)" dediler. Bunun üzerine o gün şöyle nida olundu: -"Kıyamete kadar olacak olan şeyler hakkında kalem kurudu...." Cennetlikler ve Cehennemlikler Gerçekten Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)dan rivayet olundu: Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'a bu âyet-i kerime sorulduğunda buyurdular: -"Ben Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden işittim; bu âyet-i kerimenin manâsı, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine sorulduğunda; buyurdular: -"Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Adem Aleyhisselâm'ı yarattı. Sonra onun belini sağ (kudret) eliyle mesnetti. Ondan zürriyetini çıkarttı. Ve buyurdu: -"Bunları cennet için yarattım! Onlar, cennet ehlinin işlediği ameller işlerler!" Sonra (yine) Adem Aleyhisselâmın belini mesnetti. Ondan zürriyetler çıkarttı. Ve buyurdu: -"Bunlar cehennem ateşi içindir. Onlar cehennem ateşinin yaptığı ameller yaparlar!" Adamın biri sordu: -"Ya resûlallah (s.a.v.) o amel nerededir?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; -'Allah kulu cennet için yarattığı zaman, kula cennet için olan ameli işletir. Hatta o kul, cennet ehlinin amellerinden bazılarını yapar ve o şekilde vefat eder. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri o kişiyi o ameli sebebiyle onu cennette koyar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bir kulunu cehennem ateşi İçin yarattığı zaman; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri o kulunu cehennem ateşine girecek amelleri işletir. Hatta o kul, kendisini cehennem ateşine götürecek amelleri işler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri o ameli sebebiyle o kulunu cehennem ateşine koyar..." Sulbî Evlâdın İzhârı Bu âyet-i kerimenin manâsı, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, insanların her birini (Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın bütün zürriyetini) bizzat Adem Aleyhisselâm'in belinden çıkarttığı değildir; 1- Belki Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın belinden onun sulbî olan evlâdını çıkarttı. 2- Onların bellerinden onların sulbî evlâdını izhâr etti... Bu şekilde bu silsile sona kadar devam etti. Lakin aslî zuhur Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın belidir... Bu iki hadis-i şerifin sevk edildiği manâ, icmâlî olarak iki fırkanın halini beyân etmektedir. Vasıtaların zikredilmesi, her ikisinin çıkarılması, kendisine nisbet edilmesi maksadının bilinmesine taalluk etmeksizindir. Amma âyet-i kerime, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini inkâr etmekte ısrar eden kâfirlere karşı bir hüccet ve delil olarak sevk edildi. Ve onların babalarının şirk (ve küfürlerini) taklit etmelerinin özrünü ifâde etmelerinin olmadığına (ve böyle bir özrün kabul edilmediğine) delil olarak gönderildi. (Bu durum) Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın belinden onun sulbî evlâdının çıkarılmasına kesinlikle taarruz etmeksizin; bu halin insanlardan her birinin kendi babasının belinden çıkarılmasına nisbet edilmiştir... İrşâdta da böyledir . Peygamberlerin Sözleri Haddâdî tefsirinde buyuruldu: Sual: Eğer denilse ki: Bu mîsâk, kâfirlere karşı nasıl hüccet olabilir? Halbuki kâfirler, Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın belinden çıkarılmalarını hatırlamıyorlar?" Cevap: Denildi: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, peygamberleri gönderdiğinde, bu misâkı onlara haber verdi. Peygamberlerin sözleri, kâfirlerin aleyhine bir hüccet oldu. Onlar, her ne kadar, misâkı hatirlamazsalar bile... Görmüyor musun bir kişi, bir namazın bir rek'atını terk ettiği zaman, onu gören kişi, kendisine bu durumu hatırlattığında, o kişinin sözü ona bir delil ve hüccettir; velev ki o kişi, onu hatırlamazsa da... Bu şekilde güvenilir söz, onların aleyhine bir delil oldu. Ebu's- Suûd Efendiye Göre Manâ Mevlâ Ebu 's- Suûd (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: İkinci kavlin üzerine, bu mukavele hakikatinin çoğunun mezhebidir. Çoğuna göre; -"Kıyamet günü bizim bundan haberimiz yoktu; demeyesiniz..." kavi-i şerifi; j^a£f "Onları şâhid tuttu" kavl-i şerifinin mefulüdür. ...Ve onların; -"Belâ!Şahidiz!"sözlerinin onun fer'îlerinden biri olmasıdır. Hatta şahidliğin olması vaciptir. Onların ilzamlarında şahidiik onlar için mahfuzdur. Belki muzmar olan bir fiil için kelâmın kendisi üzerine olması mustahaptır. Manâsı şudur: Misâkın zikredilmesi ve beyâniyle yaptıklarımızı; ey kâfirler sizin kıyamet gününde biz bu misaktan gafiller idik ve teklif diyarında (dünyada) bu misaktan uyarılmadık; yoksa biz onun gereğiyle amel ederdik; demenizi kerih gördüğümüz için: yaptık... Ebu's- Suûd un sözleri bitti. (3/274) Ve Kâşifi (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdu: Ey derviş! Bu âyet-i kerime, ezelî ahdin merkezidir. Habersiz bir şekilde (dolaştığın) gaflet sokaklarında uyanmak gerek... Çünkü akıllı kişinin gönlü ve kalbi uyanıktır. O ezelî sual ve cevaptan asla gafil değildir. Hepsi Haykırdılar -"Ben (sizin Rabbiniz) değil miyim?" Suâli, böylece kulağa geldi. Hepsi feryâd ederek; -"Evet (sen bizim Rabbimizsin) dediler." Büyük bir sesle haykırdılar..." Kâlû Belâ'yı Hatırlayan Veli "Nefahât" ta mezkurdur; Ali Sehl Isfahanı (k.s.) hazretlerine sordular: -"Sen "Evet sen bizim rabbimizsin" gününü hatırlıyormusun?" Buyurdular: -"Nasıl unutayım ki, sanki daha dünmüş gibi aklımda..." Velinin dünü bu günü? Şeyhü'l-lslâm el-Ensârî buyurdular: -"Bu sözde (nakz yani sofuluk haliyle çelişki ve) noksanlık vardır! Zira sofu için dün ve bu gün nedir ki? Henüz o günün üzerine bir gece geçmedi. Sofî (kişi) hemen her an o gün içindedir!" SofUnun Zamanı -"Ey Sofu, Gün, bu gündür! Ne zaman gece oldu? Dünden... Sabah olmadı. Haktan gafil olmayan kişinin; Bütün ömrü tek nefestir. Mazî, müstakbel ve hâldir. Bu kadar..." Zünnûn-i Mısrî (k.s.) hazretlerine; "Rabbınız değil miyim!" misakmın sırrından soruldu ve ona; -"O (ânı) hatırlıyor musun?" denildi. Buyurdular: -"O (hitabı izzet) sanki şu an kulaklarımda (hâlâ duyuluyor)" Sırların Bilinmesi Bil ki: Bazı kâmil ruhlar için, tayininden önce ilim ile vasıflanmanın tahakkuku vardır. İşte bu cüz'î ve unsuru göz mertebesinde olan mizaç sebebiyle, ona ilim tahakkuk eder. Kendisinden önce tayin edilen harici küllî ruhanî cihetiyle, nefsi küllinin mertebesindedir; ilâhî aslî tayinin edilmesinin nefsiyledir... Küllî ruh, vasıftır. Zât, kâmil ruhlarda her mertebe yardım olunur. Alem mertebelerden bir mertebedir. Âlemler, zahiri hisler mertebesine nüzul (iniş) ve hübût (düşüş) anında üzerinde geçenlerdir. Ve mizâcî unsûrî alem, tayin cihetinde tâ unsurî neş'et ile birleşinceye kadar; âlemde aslî ruhun hükmü iktizâ eder. Bu mertebe de, o takdirde hali bilinir. Yani bu unsurî neş'et ile birleşmesi zamanında bu tayinin hali; aslî ilâhî ruhun kendisiyle bildiklerindendir. Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilimlerinden bilmesini dilediği kadarını bilir. Bu sır keşf olunduğu zaman, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin; -"Adem Aleyhisselâm su ile çamur arasında iken; ben nebî idim..." Hadis-i şeriflerinin sırrını anlamış olursun. Ve Zinnûn-i Mısrî hazretlerinin (ve diğer evliyanın ezelî ahdi hatırlama ile ilgili) sözlerinin sırrını kavramış olursun. Eğer sen bu makamı daha çok tahkik etmek ve incelemek istiyorsan; Sadrı Konevi (k.s.) hazretlerinin, "Mefâtihül-Gayb" (kitabını) mütalaa etmeye dönebilirsin. Te'vİIât-i Necmiyyeden şeyi şeyi Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'de buyuruldu: Âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: Mahlûkatın bir tutmaları (ve almaları) mevcut olan şeyden mevcut olan almakla olur. Halik Teâlâ hazretlerinin bir şeyi tutması (ve alması) ise, "adem" (yokluktan bir yok olan bir şey almakla olur. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: Buyurdu: -"Öyle fakat rabbin buyurdu ki, o bana kolaydır, bundan evvel seni yarattım, halbuki hiçbir şey değildin!" Bazende ma'dûm olan (malum olmayan) bir şeyden ma'dûm (malum olmayan) bir şeyi çıkarır. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: -Hem rabbin, Benî Âdem'den, bellerinden zürriyetlerini alıp da onları nefislerine karşı şâhid tutarak: -"Rabbınız değil miyim!" diye işhad ettiği vakit: -"Belâ!" dediler, "şahidiz...." Benî Adem (Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın evladı) yok idiler. Adem oğullarının belleri yok idi. Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın zürriyeti yok idi. Noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kudretinin kemâliyle, kıyamet gününe kadar yok olan (ma'dûmiyet içinde olan) adem oğullarını onların ma'dûm olan bellerinde, ma'dûm olan Adem oğullarını aldı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onları o halde var etti. Onlara, o hâle münâsip bir vucûd verdi... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın belinden onun kendi evladının zürriyetini çıkarttığında, evladlanna ve onların evlatlarına emânet bırakılan ve kıyamete kadar var olacak olan zürriyetlerini çıkarttı. Ruhlar Üç Sınıftır Bu halde ruhlar, üç asker (grup) halindedirler. Birinci saff: Sebkat edenlerin (öne geçenlerin) ruhları. İkinci saff: Ashâb-ı meymene (amel defterleri sağ ellerinde verilenlerin) ruhları. Üçüncü saff: Ashâb-ı meş'eme (amel defterleri sol ellerinde verilenlerin) ruhları... Zerreler, kendi ruhlarının nurfanyla aydınlandılar. Mevcut olan zerreler, Rabbânî vucûd ile, ruhanî vücût elbisesini giydiler. (O zerrelere) ruhanî bir giymeyle; 1- Kulak giydi. 2- Gözler giydi. 3- Kalbler giydi. Sonra da Hak Teâlâ hazretleri onlara (bu üç saffın üçüne de); "Rabbmız değil miyim!" hitâbıyla hitâb etti. Sâbikûnun Misâki Sebkat ehli olanlar, nurânî ve ruhanî işitmekle ilâhî "Rabbmız değil miyim!") hitabını işittiler. Nurânî gözlerle Cemâlüllahı müşahede ettiler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini, ruhanî rabbânî ve nurânî kalb ile sevdiler. Ona kavuşmayı nurânî muhabbetle sevdiler. Ve dediler ki: "Evet!" Sen bizim Rabbimizsin! Mahbûb ve ma'budumuzsun; biz şahidiz!" Yani, biz senin mahbubiyet ve Rubûbiyetine şâhid olduk!" demektir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onlardan; "Kendisinden başkasını sevmemek ve kendisine ibâdet etmeleri" olan mîsâklarını aldı. Ashâb-ı Meymene'ninMisâkı Ashâb-ı meymene de Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin Çkl^ elif "Rabbınız değil miyim!" ) hitabını, ruhanî bir işitme (kulak) ile işittiler. Onlar ruhanî basiretler (gözlerle) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin Celâline muttali oldular. (3/27S) Rabbânî ve ilâhî kalblerle iman ettiler. Ve onlar, ubudiyet üzerine icabette bulundular. Ve: "Evet!" Sen bizim ma'bûd olan Rabbimizsin! İşittik itaat ettik!" dediler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onlardan, kendisinden başkasına itaat etmemek üzere misaklarını aldı. Ashâb-ı Meş'emenİn Mîsâkı Ashâb-ı meş'eme (amel defterleri soldan verilenler) de Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin "Rabbmız değil miyim!") ruhanî bir işitme (kulak) ile izzet perdesinin ardından işittiler. Onların kulaklarında, gaflet ağırlığı vardı. Gözlerinde şakaavet perdesi vardı. Ve onların kalblerinin üzerinde de mihnet mührü vardı. Onlar (ashâb-ı meş'eme) külfet ve zorlukla cevap verdiler ve: "Evet!" Sen bizim Rabbimizsin! Kerhen işittik!" dediler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onlarında (ashâb-ı meş'emenin de) misaklarını, ubudiyet üzerine aldı... işte şimdi, küfür ile imanın arasındaki yaratılışındaki farklılığın; ruhanî ve rabbânî istidadının farklılığına (bağlı) olduğuna dönülsün... Gerçekten bunu böyle anla! Yoklukta Hitaba Mazhâr Olan İnsan Sonra bil ki: Biz, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin henüz ademde (yoklukta olan) bir kişiyle konuştuğunu hiç görmedik; ancak Âdem oğullarını gördük. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onlarla konuştu; daha onlar mevcut değillerdi. Onlar da Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine cevap verdiler ve onlar henüz yok idiler... Cereyan edenler, cömertlikle cereyan etti, mevcûd ile değil... Sebkat Ehli Bu onların bidayetidir. Bununla, onların nihayetleri; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onların kulakları, gözleri, ve dilleri olmakla nihayet bulur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi; -"Ben onun kulağı, gözü ve dili olurum! Benimle işitir, benimle görür ve benimle konuşur..." Nihayet Nedir? Cüneyd-i Bağdadî (k.s.) hazretleri de buna işaret ettiler. Kendisine; -"Nihayet nedir?" diye sorulduğunda, -"Nihayete dönmektir!" Özet ile alınan Te'vilâti Necmiyyenin sözleri bitti. Sen bundan (açıklamalardan) ki: Muhakkak ki hakikat ehlinin bu mesleklerinin hakikat üzere cereyan ettiğini anladın... Zira muhakkak ki kimin ruhâniyeti, cismâniyeti üzerine galebe çalarsa; o kişi bütün işleri kolay görür ve ona hiçbir şey zor gelmez. Zahir ehli buna muhalefet ettiler... Mutezile Mezhebinin İtirazı Mutezile mezhebi bu rivayeti inkâr ettiler ve dediler ki: -"Beyyine getirmek için, hayat, akıl ve anlamanın hasıl olması şarttır. Bu zürriyetler, Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın belinden alındılar. Halbuki onlar, âlim, âkil ve anlayış sahibi değiller. Ancak kendilerine cisim, bünye, et ve kan hâsıl olması kadar anlarlar. Böyle olduğu zaman (kişi, bünye, et ve kandan teşekkül ettiği vakit), şahısların mecmû'u, Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın yaratılışının evvelinden tâ kıyamete kadar, vücûda çıkacak olanlardır. Dünya meydanı henüz onları hâvî değildir. Nasıl onların, sırlarıyla bir defadan Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın sulbünden hasıl olduğu söylenebilir?" Mutezileye Cevap (Ey aziz okuyucu kardeşim), Sen Mutezilenin çok zayıf kavline bak! Mutezilenin saçma, cılız ve değersiz görüşlerine bak! Eğer sen Mutezileye: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, gökleri, yeri ve ikisinin içinde olan bütün şeyleri, dağlan, ağaçlan, sulan, denizleri bir yumurtanın içine koymaya kadir mi? Yumurtadan hiçbir şey ziyâde kilmaksızın ve gök, yer, dağ, ağaç ve denizlerden de hiçbir şey eksilmeksizin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bütün kâinatı bir yumurtanın içine koyamaz mı?" diye soracak olursan; onlar, elbette: -"Hayır!" diyeceklerdir. İşte bundan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine sığınırız. Elestü Ahdi Sana Rabbınız değil miyim!" ahdine riâyet etmeni tavsiye ederim. Ta ki sana ve senin emsaline, 1- Örtülü ve gizli olan şeyler, keşfedilsin ve açılsınlar. 2- Ve gayb, senin kalb aynana, güneş gibi tecelli etsin. işte o zaman bakarsın; 1- Suret, 2- Mana, 3- Zuhur, 4- Ve Gizliliğin nasıl olduğunu görürsün Kötü Âlim Belam Bin Bâûranın İbretli Kıssası Yüce Meali: Onlara o herifin kıssasını da oku... Ki, ona âyetlerimizi sunmuştuk da, o onlardan sıyrıldı çıktı. Derken onu şeytan arkasına taktı da sapkınlardan oldu.17S Eğer dileseydik, biz onu o âyetlerle yükseltirdik... Ve lâkin o, yere (alçaklığa) saplandı ve nevasının ardma düştü. Artık onun meseli, o köpeğin meseline benzer: Üzerine varsan dilini salar solur, bıraksan yine dilini salar solur. Bu, işte âyetlerimizi tekzîb eden/yalanlayan o kavmin meseli. Kıssayı kendilerine bir nakleyle/anlatî... Gerektirki bir düşünürler.176 Ne çirkin meseli var âyetlerimizi tekzîb eden o kavmin ki, sırf kendilerine zulmediyorlardı.m Allah kime hidâyet ederse, hidâyet bulan o... Kimi de dalâlete bırakırsa, hüsrana düşenler de. işte onlar...178 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "oku..." Ey habibim oku! "Onlara..." 0 Yahudilere... "o herifin kıssasını ki, biz ona âyetlerimizi sunmuştuk..." Tehlikeli (ve kötü) bir durumu ve hâli olan kimsenin haberini onlara oku... Çünkü, Nebe"' büyük bir işten haber vermektir. "Biz ona âyetlerimizi verdik" kavl-i şerifinin manâsı: Yani biz ona ulûhiyetimizin ve vahdaniyetimizin delillerini verdik ve bu delilleri ona kavrattık, demektir. Bunda bir kavil (görüş) vardır. Ama en münâsip olanı bu kavl-i şerifin, Yahudileri tevbîh ve azarlama makamında olmasıdır. Onların bühtanları sebebiyle...Çünkü o israil oğullarının alimlerinden biridir. İrşâd'ta olduğu gibi. Belâm bin Bâurâ Veya o kişi, Belâm bin Bâûrâ'dır. İmam Gazali (k.s.) hazretlerinin "Minhâcü'l-Âbidîyn" isimli kitabında olduğu gibi.... Kişi Yaşadığı ve Doğduğu Yere Nisbet Edilir Onların (tsrâil oğullarının), -"O (Bel'âm bin Bâurâ) Cebbar olan Kenanlardandir," sözleri, Bel'âm bin Bâurâ'nın Cebbar Kenânîlerin diyarında oturmasından dolayıdır. Zira kişi, yaşadığı ve doğduğu yere nisbet edilir. Açık olan bu olduğu üzere... Bunu iyi anla! Belam bin Bâurâ'nın Kıssası Kıssanın takririnde en kabul edilir sağlam olan Haddâdî'nin tefsirinde Ibni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretlerinden naklen zikrettiğidir. Bel'âm bin Bâurâ, İsrail oğullarının âbidlerinden bir âbid idi. Musa Aleyhisselâm'ın fethetmek için kendisine yöneldiği şehirlerden birinde oturuyordu. O şehrin ehli kâfir idiler. Bel'âm bin Baurâ'nın yanında Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin en büyük ismi "tsm-i A'zam" vardı. O şehrin meliki, Bel'âm bin Baurâ'dan, ism-i a'zam ile Musa Aleyhisselâm'a beddua etmesini ve Musa Aleyhisselâm'ın şehirlerinden def etmesini istedi. Bel'âm bin Bâurâ: -"Onun diniyle, benim dinim birdir! Bu olmayacak bir şeydir. Ben nasıl ona karşı beddua edebilirim; halbuki Musa Aleyhisselâm, Allah'ın peygamberidir. Onunla beraber melekler ve mü'minler var! Ve ben Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bildiklerim var! Eğer ben bunu (sizin isteğinizle Allah'ın peygamberine beddua edecek olursam) dünya ve âhiretim gider..." dedi. Fakat şehir halkı onu bırakmadılar. Onu mal ve hediyelerle fitneye atıncaya kadar çalıştılar. Ve fitnelerle onu meftun ettiler. (3/276) Denildi ki: Bel'âm bin Bâurâ'nm çok güzel bir hanımı vardı. Bel'âm bin Baura, karısını çok sever ve her zaman ona itaat ederdi. Kavmi büyük hediyeler topladılar. O hediyeleri (altın ve değerli mallan) Bel'âm bin Bâura'nın karısına verdiler. Kadın onları kabul etti. Kavmi, kadına; -"Senin de gördüğün gibi, bizim başımıza büyük bir belâ indi. Bu konuda Bel'âm ile konuş!" dediler. (Kadın onların isteklerini kabul etti...) Kadın Bel'âm bin Baurâ'ya: -"Bu kavmin senin üzerinde haklan ve hediyeleri var. Senin gibi, komşularının başına şiddet gelen komşularını aşağılayan ve onlara kötülük yapan başka bir kimse yoktur. Halbuki kavmin sana ihsan ve iyilikte bulunuyorlar. Sana da (iyilikte) onlara denk olman ve onların işlerinde onlara yardımcı olman yakışır..." dedi. Bel'âm, karısına; -"Eğer bu işin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında olduğunu bilseydim, elbette onlara icabet ederdim!" dedi. Çok geçmedi, hanımı onu görüşünden çevirdi (onu aldattı...) Bel'âm merkebine bindi. Musa Aleyhisselâm'a beddua etmek için (her zaman) dua ettiği dağa yöneldi. Dağa tırmanırken, az sonra merkebi tökezledi. Kendisi merkepten düştü. Merkebi onu tepmeye başladı. Vurmaktan onu neredeyse helak edip öldürecekti. Bel'âm ayağa kalktı. Yine merkebine bindi. Merkep yine tökezledi. Bel'âm merkepten düştü. Merkep yine ona vurdu. Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, merkebi konuşturdu. Merkep: -"Ey Bel'âml Yazıklar olsun sanal Nereye gidiyorsun? Şu melekleri görmüyor musun hepsi önümde beni geri çevirmeye çalışıyorlar! Senin Allah'ın peygamberi ve mü'minlere beddua etmen için, nasıl seni götürebilirim?" dedi. Bunun üzerine Bel'âm merkebi serbest bıraktı. Yayan yürüdü. Ta dağ(m başına) ulaştı. Beddua etmeye başladı. Fakat (Allah'ın peygamberine) beddua edemiyordu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onun dilini kavminin aleyhine çeviriyordu. Hayır ile dua ettiği zaman da, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onun dilini Musa Aleyhisselâm'ın lehine çeviriyordu. Kavmi ona; -"Ey Bel'âm, sen ancak bizim aleyhimize dua ediyor (bize beddua ediyor) ve onun (Allah'ın peygamberinin de) lehine dua ediyorsun!" dediler. Bel'âm; -"Bu (durum benim elimde olan şey değildir) vallahi buna malik olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri benim dilimi bu şekilde konuşturuyor!" dedi. Sonra Berâm'ın dili uzadı. Dili ta göğsüne kadar sarktı. Bunun üzerine Bel'âm kavmine; -"Vallahi benim dünyam ve âhiretim gitti. Bundan böyle ancak mekr (tuzak kurmak) ve hile yapmak kaldı. Ben size bir hile yapacağım siz tuzakla, onlara karşı koyun.... (0 tuzak şudur:) Kadınları giydirin, süsleyin onlara güzel kokular verin ve o kadınları .askerlere gönderin! Ve o kadınlara emredin, onları murad eden (onlarla temasa geçmek isteyen) erkeklerin hiçbirine karşı koymasınlar (hepsine teslim olsunlar)... Zira onlardan tek bir adam kadınlardan biriyle zina ederse size yeter. Onlar da öyle yaptılar. Kadınlar, askerlerin olduğu yere girdiler. 0 kadınlardan biri İsrail oğullarının bir büyüğünün yanma vardı. Adam kadın için ayağa kalktı. Kadının elinden tuttu. Kadının güzelliğini çok beğendi. Sonra adam onunla Musa Aleyhisselâm'ın yanına vardı. Ve Musa Aleyhisselâm'a; -"Ben zannederim ki sen, bu haramdır!" diyeceksin, dedi. Musa Aleyhisselâm: -"Evet o (zina) sana haramdır! Asla ona yaklaşma",dedi. Adam; -"Vallahi bu konuda sana itaat etmeyeceğizl" dedi. Adam kadını aldı. Bir kubbeye girdi. Kadınla zina etti. Hemen o vakitte, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, israil oğullarının içine taun hastalığını gönderdi. Fehâz bin el-Ayzâr Musa Aleyhisselâm'ın emirlerinin sahibi (işleri gören bir zat) idi. Bu zat, yaratılışta kuvvetli iri yarı bir adarndı. 0 Yahudi, o kadını alıp, ona yaptığını yapmaya götürdüğü vakit, orada henüz hazır değildi. Fehâz bin el-Ayzâr, o adamın kubbesine vardı. İkisini yatakta yakaladı. Elindeki savaş kargısıyla ikisini öldürdü ve ikisi kargısının ucunda olduğu halde dışarıya çıktı. İkisini mızrağına sokup havaya kaldırmıştı. Fehaz, onları mızraklannır ucuna takmış mızrağı parmaklarıyla tutmuş, dirseğine dayandırmış, sakalına dayamış ve : -"Allâhım! Sana isyan edenlere böyle yapacağız!" dedi. O anda kendilerinden taun hastalığı kaldırıldı. İsrail oğullan, taundan helak olanlarla o anda yenildi. Günün bir saati içinde İsrail oğullarından yetmiş bin kişinin öldüğü görüldü. O saat o kişinin zina etmesiyle öldürülmesi arasındaki zamandı. Sonra, Musa Aleyhisselâm, Yuşa bin Nün aleyhisselâma izin verdi. O şehirle harp etti. Onlara galebe çaldı. Onlarla savaştı. Onları esir aldı. Bel'âm bin Baûr'u da esir olarak getirdi. Bel'âmı öldürdüler. Onaverilen bir çok hediyeleri, getirip ganimet yaptılar . Ayetlerden Sıyrılmak "o onlardan sıyrıldı çıktı." Bu âyetlerden soyulup, sıyrıldı. Koyundan derinin soyulması ve yılanın derisinden sıyrılması gibi; o da hiç aldırış etmeksizin âyetlerden sıyrıldı. "Derken onu şeytan arkasına taktı..." çsf "ittiba etti"ç; "tabi oldu" kelimeleri bir manâyadır. "peşine düştü" ve "peşine takıldı" kelimeler gibi... Manâsı: Şeytan onun ardında olup, onun dalâlete düşmesini ve sapıtmasını istiyordu. 0, iman ve taat ile şeytanı geçiyordu. Şeytan ona yetişemiyordu. Sonra o Allah'ın âyetlerinden soyulduğunda; şeytana katıldı ve şeytan ona yetişti. "oldu." O ayetlerden sıyrıldığında; oldu; "sapkınlardan" Dalâlete düşen ve hidâyete erdikten sonra sapıklıkta tam ilerleyen kişilerden oldu. "Gayy", helak mânâsına zikredilir (ve bazen de) kaybetmek, mahrum olmak ve ziyan etmek manâsına da zikredilir. "Kamûs'ta"sapıttı, dalâlete düştü" demektir. (3/277) Belâmın Dünya Malına Meyletmesi İmam Gazalî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Bel'âm bin Bâûrâ, baktığı zaman arşı görürdü. Bel'âm bin Bâûrâ bir kere dünya matına meyledip, zelle işledi (ayağı kaydı ve böylece her şeyini kaybetti...) Bir haramı işlemekle, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onu evliyası olarak terk etmedi. Ondan marifeti soyup aldı. Bel'âm bin Bâûranın işinin başında, on iki bin ilim Öğrenen talebe onun meclisinde otururdu. Hepsi ondan ders alıyor ve yazıyorlardı. Bel'âm bin Bâûra, bu âlemin yaratıcısı olmadığı hakkında ilk kitap yazan (ateist) kişi oldu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gazabından Allah'a sığınırız. İmam Gazalî hazretlerinin sözleri bitti. Sâlik ve Mekrullah Hakikate eren bir sâlik, asla Allâhü Teâiâ hazretlerinin mekrinden emin olamaz. Velev ki o kişi, nebilerin ve resullerin makamlarına yakın bir makama nail olsa bile... O kişi, kendi nefsine; 1- Mücâhedeleri, 2- Riyazetleri, 3- Nefis ve hevâsına muhalefet etmek kapısını asla kapatamaz. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) ve Ona Tabi Olanların Halleri Hiçbir halde (mücâhede, riyazet ve nefse muhalefeti terk edemez).... 1- Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin, 2- Hülefâ-i raşîdin olan imamların, 3- Sahabelerin, 4- Tabiînin, 5- Selef-i sâlihinden olan imamların, 6- Eski şeyhlerin,- 7- Geçen âlimlerin durumları hep böyleydi. Asla kendi nefislerine (gayri meşru) nimet ve dünyevî zevk kapısını açmazlardı. 1 - Yemek, 2- İçmek 3- Giymek, 4- Nikah 5- Binek, 6- veMeskende, Lütuf ile Belâ Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gaybın gizliliklerinde saidler için çok gizli lütuflan olduğu gibi; (öyle gizli lütuflar ki; -"Hiçbir gözün görmediği, hiçbir kulağın işitmediği hiçbir kalbin üzerine doğmayan ve hiçbir beşerin hatırına (ve aklına) gelmeyen nimetler..." Yine orada Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin onlara (kullara) hazırlamış olduğu belâlar da vardır. Sadık olan sâlik sakınmalıdır. Belki, baliğ, vâsıl, kâmil ve nâzik olan kişiler bile dünyada genişlik, (varlık ve bollukla) bu belâlara maruz kalmaktan sakınmalıdır. Hallerde, bast (genişlik, rahatlık ve ferahlık) ve nefsin hevâ-ü heveslerine tabi olmaktan korunmalıdır. Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede böyledir. Belamın Tevhidinin Yok Olması Kâşifi (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Şeyhü'I-İslâm (r.h.) buyurdular: Takdir rüzgarı öyle bir yerden esti ki, acaiblikler onun önünde kalmadı. Cenab-ı Allah tarafından verilen fazl ü keremi alıp götürdü. Behrâmın zünnârını kibir ve gurur ile aşkla beline bağladı. Ve onu din edindi. Eğer Bel'âm'in adi ve tevhidi tarafına esmiş olsaydı, ondaki hasis (küfür) taşlarını yok eder ve ona beraberlik verirdi. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: -"Onun kibir kanatları, kendisini o mabetten uzağa götürdü. Ve o, adam olmanın sırrının hikmetini yıktı Neden, niçin hep senin işindir. Akıl ne zaman sana yetişecek? Mutlak ferman budur: Okunan hüküm ol..." Yükselmeden Düşmek "Ve eğer dileseydik," Onun yükseltilmesini dileseydik; "Elbette biz onu yükseltirdik»." Âlimlerden ebrârın (iyi zatların) menzil (ve mertebelerine yükseltmeyi dileseydik;) "o âyetlerle," O ayetler ve o ayetlere sarılması sebebiyle, demektir. Bazıları buyurdular: -"Onlar, İbrahim aleyhisselâm'a inen sahifeler idi. Bel'âm bin Baûrâ onları okuyordu. Veya Ism-i A'zam duasının şâmil olduğu şeylerdi... Muhalled Olmak saplandı..." "Ve lâkin o, yere (alçaklığa) Dünyaya meyletti. Onun yükselmesine sebep olan şey, yükselmenin zıttı olan alçalmasına yol açtı. Bir şeye mühalled olmak, mutmain olmakla beraber (tamamen) ona meyletmektir. Dünya ve arz ile tabir olundu. Dünya yeryüzünde olan bütün akarlar ve eşyalardır. Bunların hepsi yeryüzüdür. Diğer bütün eşya yerden çıktığı için yeryüzü denildi. Yeryüzüne mühalled olmak ise, ayetlere sarılmak ve onların gereğiyle amel etmekten yüz çevirmekten kinayedir. Kinaye açıkça belirtmekten daha belîğ ve daha tesirlidir. Heva "ve nevasının ardına düştü," 1- Dünyayı, 2- Ve kavmini râzî etmeyi (Yani para kazanmak ve toplumun kendisinden memnun olmasını Allah'ın emirlerinin üzerine) tercih edip nevasına tabi oldu. Düştü, tâ en düşük yere düştü. Mürted oldu. Ta esfel-i sâfılîne döndü. Buraya kadar olanlar şu kavl-i şerife işaret içindir... "Artık onun meseli," Onun sıfatı, onun düşük ve rezil olmaktaki meseli, demektir. jdi "Mesel," kelimesi vasıf i/e darb-ı mesel verilmenin arasında müşterektir. Burada "Mesel, "den murad, vasıftır. köpeğin meseli Bahr'da böyledir. "o köpeğin meseline benzer:" Hallerinin hasis (düşük ve rezil olmasında) köpeğin sıfatı gibidir. "Üzerine varsan dilini salar solur," Eğer ona hamle eder, yanına ve üzerine varırsan"dilini salar solur." "lehs" dili sarkmaktır. Yani şiddetli bir nefesle dışarıya sarkıtmaktır. "Veya bıraksan yine dilini salar solur..." Yani daima dilini salar ve solur. İster sürekli onu men etmek, tard-etmek ve kovmak veya onu hali üzere terk etsen ve ona taarruz etmesen bile o yine dilini çıkarır salar solur... Çünkü diğer hayvanların aksine köpeklerin kalblerinin zayıf olması ve yüreklerinin yememesinden dolayı, kolaylıkla, sıcak havayı çıkartmaya ve soğuk havayı içlerine çekmeye güçleri yetmez. Halbuki diğer hayvanlar şiddetli nefes almaya (kuvvetli soluğa) muhtaç değiller. Yorgunluk ve bitkinlik dışında diğer hayvanlara sıkıntı, daralma gelmez... Nasıl ki köpek devamlı olarak solur; o şekilde bu kâfirler de, eğer onu ahkoyar, onları men eder, onlara vaaz edersen; onlar da men olunmaz ve öğüt kabul etmezler. Ve eğer onları kendi başlarına bırakırsan kendileri hidâyete ermezler. Akıllarını çalıştırmazlar... (3/278) Kafirler, sonu olmayan (bir zulüm), zillet, alçaklık ve düşüklüğe saplanırlar. İlim ve takva Bak! (İbret al) dünya sevgisi ve uğursuzluğu hâsseten (deniz gibi olan) alimleri nasıl celb ediyor... Hadîs-i şerifte şöyle varid oidu: -"Kimin ilmi artar da (ziyâde ilme sahip olur da) dünya (ve dünya malına karşı) zühdü (ve takvası) artmazsa; o kişinin ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden uzaklaşması artar... " Nankörlük Mahrumiyet Getirir Nimet, kadr u kıymetini bilmeyen kişiden soyulup alınır. Nankör olup, şükrünü edâ edemeyenlerden nimet alınır. Köpek; 1- İhanet, 2- Yükseklik, 3- Şeref ve 4- Hakaretin ikramını bilmediği gibi (olanlardan nimetler alınır...) Kerem, KahrveMekr Gerçekten köpeğin yanında ikramların (ve iyiliklerin) hepsi, onun önüne atılan ve onun yediği bir kemik kırığı ve ona verilen bir sofra kırıntılarıdır. İsterse seninle beraber serîrlerin üzerinde otursun; veya toprakta ya da pisliğin (çöplüğün) içinde yatsın onun için fark etmez... Kötü kul da (işte bu köpek gibidir,) o da keramet (maddî ve manevî ikramların) kıymetini ve değerini bilmez. Nimetin hakkını edâ etmekten câhil kalır. Ve böylece ondan, fazl ü kerem elbisesi ondan soyulup alınır ve Kahr ve mekr ridâsı (elbisesi) kendisine giydirilir... Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'de buyuruldu: Meftun (nefsine tabi olmakla fitneye düşürülen) câhil kişi, nefsinin hevâ ü hevesine tabi olmanın kendisine asla zarar vermeyeceğiyle kesinlikle mağrur olup aldanmasın. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Peygamberleri bile hevâ ü hevesine tabi olmaktan sakındırdı. (Yoksa o takdirde) onlar için dalâleti hazırladı, şu kavl-i şerif gibi; "Yâ Dâvûd! Muhakkak ki biz seni arzda bir halife kıldık. İmdi İnsanlar arasında hak ile hükmet de hevâya (keyfe) tâbi olma ki, seni Allah yolundan sapıtmasın. Çünkü Allah yolundan sapanlar, hesap gününü unuttukları cihetle kendilerine pek şiddetli bir azap vardır!" Allah'ın Mekri Hafız (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Eyfakîh! Devamlı ilim ve amel ile mağrur olma Zira hiçbir kimse Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kazasından (Mekir ve takdirinden) asla, canı alıp götüremez (kurtaramaz)." Yahudi Âlimlerin Köpeğe Benzetilmesi "Bu, işte," Bu kötü misâl, fc "âyetlerimizi tekzîb eden/yalanlayan o kavmin meseli..." Onlar (âyetleri tekzib edenler) Yahudîlerdir. Bel'âm ve ondan sonra gelen Yahudî âlimlerinin (çoğuna) Allah'ın ayetleri (Allah'ın tevhidi ve ilâhî ilim) kendilerine verildikten sonra onlar; Allah'ın ayetlerinden soyulup sıyrıldılar. Dünyaya meylettiler. Ve böylece (Yahudî âlimler) köpek gibi oldular. Yahudilerin Büyük Şeytanlıkları Yine böyle oldu... 1 - Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sıfatları ve na'tları 2- Mu'cize olan Kur'ân-ı kerimin zikri, 3- Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin gönderilmesinin çok yakın olduğuna dair insanlığa olan müjdeler... Hatta o dönemde, Yahudiler, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin gelmesiyle insanlara karşı fethe vesile yapıyorlardı. (Daha sonra Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin peygamber olarak gönderilmesi ve Kur'ân-ı kerimin inmeye başlamasıyla) Yahudî âlimler; 1- Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri hakkındaki itikadlanndan soyulup sıyrıldılar. 2- Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini tekzip ettiler. 3- Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin Tevratta bulunan zikirlerini yaktılar... Kıssayı Kısas Et Kıssayı kendilerine bir nakleyle/anlat!..." O haberi, onlara oku! "kasas", mastardır; kendisiyle mefûl isimlendirildi. uut "soymak, idam etmek" kelimesi gibi. Kelimenin başındakilâm ahid içindir... "Gerektir ki bir düşünürler." Onların kendilerini vaaz kabul etmeye hidayet buyuran bir tefekkür ile tefekkür etmeleri umulur. Fiilleri Kötü Kavim Ne çirkin meseli var," "ne kötü oldu, ne çirkin oldu,"kelimesi^ "Ne kötü" manasınadır. "mesel" kelimesi, " ne çirkin oldu," fiilinde gizli olan fail'den temyiz olup, onu tefsir etmektedir. "o kavmin ki," Muzâfin takdiriyle zemme mahsus olandır. Fail ile temyîz arasında tesadüfün vucûbundan dolayıdır. Yani, kavmin misali ne kötü bir misâl oldu. Kötü vasıf, bu kavmin vasfıdır. Kavmin Fiilleri Kötüdür Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Bu kötülük, onların (Yahudîlerin) fillerine dönüktür. Yoksa misalin kendi nefsine değil... Sanki şöyle buyuruldu: -"Kendilerine çirkinlik vasfını celbeden fiilleri ne kötü oldu," demektir. Zira misâl, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından verilen bir hüküm ve doğru bir karardır... Kendilerine Zulüm Ettiler "âyetlerimizi tekzîb eden..." Onların aleyhine hüccetin kıyamı ve onlara öğretildikten sonra (Allah'ın ayetlerini tekzib edenler), "sırf kendilerine zulmediyorlardı..." Onlar tekzible (Allah'ın ayetlerini yalanlamakla) zulüm etmezler; ancak kendi kendilerine zulüm ederler. Zira onların tekziblerinin vebali onların kendi hatalarıdır. Öğüt ve Hidâyet "Allah kime hidâyet ederse," Yani Allâhü Teâlâ kendisinde hidâyet yaratırsa, i "hidâyet bulan o..." Kim olursa olsun, ondan başkası değil... Ama vaaz, tezkir (hatırlatmak, öğüt vermek ve nasihat), hidâyetin hâsıl olması için âdî olan vasıtalar kabilindendir. Öğütler, kulun, kendi arzu ve ihtiyarını (özgür seçimini) hidâyetin tahsiline kullanmasına davet eden sebepler olması dışında; hidâyetin yaratılmasında hiçbir tesirleri yoktur... Dalâleti İsteyene Dalâlet Yaratılır "Ve kimi de dalâlete bırakırsa," Hidâyette yaratmaz da aksine o, kişinin kendi ihtiyarını (özgür irâdesini) dalâlet (küfür ve) benzerlerine sarf etmesinden dolayı onun içinde dalâlet (ve sapıklığı) yaratırsa; "hüsrana düşenler de, İşte onlar..." Ziyan ve hüsranda kemâle erenlerdir; başkası değil... İşaretler Bu âyet-i kerimelerde şu işaretler vardır: Kime inayet yetişir ve bu gün hidâyet ona kavuşursa; o kişi idrak edip ulaşmış olduğu yüce mertebelerden süfliyata (aşağıya) düşmez... Bunlar (yani ilâhî inayetle hidâyete erenler), Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nurunun serpilmesi anında ilâhî nurun kendilerine isabet ettiği kimselerdir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kimi de inayetten ve hidâyetten mahrum ederse, ta ki o kişi, hevâ-ü hevesine tabi olur. Hevâ-ü hevesi, onu, Allanın yolundan saptırır, dalâlete düşürür. Bunlar, nurun serpilmesi anında o nurdan yoksun olanlardır. O nur onlara dokunmadı. Böylece onlar dalâlet ve hüsranda kaldılar. Süfyân-ı Sevrî Hazretlerinin Duası Süfyân-i Sevrî hazretleri, (yolda yürürken bile), sanki (batmak üzere olan bir) gemideymiş gibi hep şöyle dua ederdi: Kulun; -"Allâhım selâmet, selâmet veri" Hikaye Beşîr (müjdeci) Yakûb Aleyhisselâm'a gelip, (Yusuf Aleyhisselâmın Mısırda sultan olduğunu haber verince;) Yakub Aleyhisselâm (m ilk sorusu şu oldu:) (3/279) -"Yusuf u hangi din üzere terk ettin (yani hangi din üzere gördün?)" dedi. Beşîr: -İslâm dini üzere..." dedi. Bunun üzerine Yakub Aleyhisselâm; -"Şimdi nimet tamam oldu!" dedi (ve oğlunun İslâm dini üzerine olmasından dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine şükretti...) En Güzel Dua Denildi ki: -"Bize nimet veren ve bizi İslâm'a hidâyet nasip eden, Allâhü Teâ'â hazretlerine hamd-ü senalar olsun!" Kelimesinden (duasından), Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin daha çok sevdiği bir dua ve şükrü eda etmede daha tesirli bir kelime yoktur.... (Ey sevgili kardeşim,) seni şükürden gâfıl olmaktan sakındırırım. Ve şuan içinde bulunmuş olduğun; 1- İslâm, 2- Marifet, 3- Başarı ve 4- İsmet (günahlardan korunma) Halinle kesinlikle mağrur olup, aldanma! Zira muhakkak ki bununla beraber, emniyet, gaflet ve tembelliğe yer yoktur. Zira -"İşler akıbetlerine göredir!" Hikaye (şükür) Bazı Arifler (k.s. hazerâtı) buyurdular: Peygamberlerden bazıları, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine Bel'am'ın işini ve onun bu âyetlerden ve kerametlerden tart edilip kovulmasını sordular. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: -"Ona vermiş olduğum nimetlerden dolayı; günlerden hiçbir gün bana şükretmedi. Eğer vermiş olduğum (maddi ve manevî şeylerden dolayı) bir kere bile bana şükretmiş olsaydı; elbette ondan (nimetleri ve nimetlerin en büyüğü olan imanı) soyup çıkartmazdım..." Cevher Kuruşa Satılmaz Kim ki, çok kıymetli nefis bir cevheri olur da, onu bir milyon dinar (altın para) karşılığında satması mümkün iken; gidip, onu bir kuruşa satarsa, bu durum onun için gerçekten, 1- Büyük bir zarar 2- Büyük bir aldanma, 3- Büyük bir ahmaklık, 4- Onun himmetinin düşük olduğuna apaçık bir delil, 5- İlminin kusurlu, 6- Görüşünün zayıf, 7- Aklının kıt, Bir kişi olduğunu göstermez mi? Vaaz ve Öğütleri Kabul Etmek (Ey sevgili kardeşim) sen vaaz ve öğütleri kabul et! -Ta ki. senden dünya ve âhiret gitmesin? Uyanık ol! Muhakkak ki iş tehlikeli ve ömür kısadır! Amellerde taksîr çoktur. Her şeyi kontrol eden Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de görüyor! Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, amellerimizi hayırla tamamlayıp mühürler ve bizim ayak kaymalarımıza son verirse; bu gerçekten ona zor değildir. Allâhım, bu fakir kulunun ricasını gerçekleştir! Amin Cehennemlik Kavim Yüce Meali: Celâlim hakkı için, cin ve ins'ten bir çoğunu cehennem için yarattık. Onların öyle kalbleri vardır ki, onlarla duymazlar ve öyle gözleri vardır ki, onlarla görmezler ve öyle kulakları vardır ki, onlarla işitmezler. İşte bunlar behâirn/hayvanlar gibi, hatta daha şaşkındırlar. İşte bunlar hep o gaafîller... "9 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Celâlim hakkı için biz yarattık," Yani vallahi biz yarattık, demektir. Kâmûs'ta buyurdu: "yarattık" kelimesi, "kılmak" ve "yaratmak" Mi gibidir. "yarattık" kelimesi, çok şey için kullanılır. "zürriyet" kelimesi ondan gelmektedir, insan ve cinlerin nesillerinin kaynağıdır... Cehennem "cehennem İçin" Cehenneme girmesi için ve cehennemle ona azab etmek için yarattık, demektir. - "cehennem" âhirette, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hapsidir. Kendisine cehennem diye isim verilmesi, derinliğinin çok uzakta olmasındandır. Denilir ki: Cehennemin kuyuları çok uzak (derin) olduğundan; cehennem; 1- Hararet (çok sıcak) 2- Zemherir (çok soğuk). İhtiva eder... Cehennemde sıcaklık ve soğukluk en yükseklik derecesindedir. Cehennemin yüksekliğiyle en derin yerinin arası, yüz yetmiş beş senelik bir uzunluğu vardır. "bir çoğunu..." (kimden?) ve ins'ten" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilminde küfür üzerine ısrar edenler... cehennem için" kavl-i şerifmdeki lam (j) harfi, akıbet içindir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ezelî ilmiyle, kişinin kendi ihtiyarı (özgür iradesiyle) küfrü tercih edip, küfürde ısrar edenler; cehennem ehlinden olurlar. Cinlerin Bazı Hususiyetleri "Cin," değişik şekillere girmeye kadir olan hevâî cisimlerdir. Cinlerin akılları ve idrakları (anlamaları) vardır. Cinler, zor ve meşakkatli işleri yapmaya güçleri yeter. Cin, insanın zıttıdır. Cinlere, cin isminin verilmesi, gözden kaybolmaları ve gizlenmelerinden dolayıdır. "Gece onu gizledi ve örttü" denilir. Cinlerin İnsanlardan Önce Zikredilmesi "İns," İnsan gibi beşer, demektir, "İns," kelimesi, "Şeye ünsiyet kurdu ve göründü" kelimesinden gelmektedir. dn ve ins'ten" kavl-i şerifinde cinler kelimesi, insan kelimesinden önce zikredildi. Çünkü cinler, insanlardan daha çok ve önce yaratıldıkları içindir. "ins"lafzı, "cin"lafzından daha hafffiir. Çünkü, hafif nun ve mühmel olan sin ile çok hafiftir. En ağır olanın hafif olandan daha önce zikredilmesi evlâ oldu... Konuşan kişinin neşâtı ve rahatı için... Cinler de İbâdetle Mükelleftirler Âlimlerin icmaı, cinlerin de hususiyetle bu şeriata göre kulluk ettikleri (ibâdetle mükellef olduklarıdır...) Zira Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri sekaleyne (yani insan ve cinlere) peygamber olarak gönderildi. Hiç şüphesiz, cinler geçmiş ümmetlerde de mükelleftiler. Bu ümmette mükellef oldukları gibi. Şu âyet-i kerimede beyan edildiği üzere; -"İşte bunlar ins ve cin'den önlerinde geçen ümmetler içinde üzerlerine söz hak olmuş olan kimselerdir. Çünkü bunlar hep hüsrana mahkûm olmuşlardır..." İki fırkanın (insan ve cinlerin bu âyeti kerimede) cem edilmesi (beraberce zikredilmesi), ibâdet ve saadet için onların var olan kâmil fıtrî istidatlarına göredir. Kâfirlerin Çok Olması Sual: Eğer sen desen ki: "Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kâfirleri, mü'minlerden çok kılmasının hikmeti nedir?" Cevap: Derim ki: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onlara (ve bütün mükelleflere) kendisinin onların taatlarından müstağnî olduğunu ve onların ibâdetlerine muhtaç olmadığını göstermek ve burada mü'minlerin izzet ve şerefini izhâr etmek içindir... Zira eşya zıtlanyla bilinir. Bir şeyin var olması ve bulunması az olursa, kıymeti ve izzeti daha da artar... Gadab Ehli mi Yoksa Rahmet Ehli mi? Sual: Eğer sen desen ki: Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rahmeti elbette gadabını geçti, tş, rahmet ehlinin gadab ehlinden çok olmasını gerektirir. Halbuki her bin kişiden dokuz yüz doksan dokuz kişi, gadab ehlidir; bin kişiden sadece bir kişi cennet ehlidir! Cevap: Bu çokluk Adem oğullarına nisbetledir. Ama melekler ve cennet ehline nisbetle rahmet ehli çoktur. Zira insan oğlu, melekler, huriler ve gılmanlara nisbetle çok azdırlar. Böylece rahmet ehli, gadab ehlinden daha çok olmuş olur. Kâfirlerin Çokluğu Müminler Bir Müjdedir Denildi ki: -"Kâfirlerin çok olmaları, hayırlılara (mü'minlere) fidyelerinin çok olması sebebiyle büyük bir müjdedir." Zira sahih haberde şöyle varid oldu: -"Muhakkak ki her bir mümin bir kâfirin perçeminden (alın saçlarından) tutup onu kendisine karşılık fidye olarak cehennem ateşine atacaktır!" Veled-i Zina Hadis-i şerifte şöyle varid oldu: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, cehennem için yarattığını yarattı... Veled-i zina (zina muhsûlü olanlar) cehennem için yaratılanlardan oldular." (3/280) Veled-i Zina Cennete Giremez "Makâsıd'ta buyurdu: -"Veled-i zina cennete giremez!" Hadis-i şerifi eğer sahih ise manâsı şöyledir: Veled-i zina ebevynin (anne ve babasının) amellerinin (zina) misli gibi amel ettiğinde cennete giremez, demektir . Âlimler, bu hadisi şerifin lazıflarının zahiri üzere hamledilmeyceğine ittifak ettiler. Çok Zina Yapanlar Veled-i zina, çok zina yapan demektir. Nasıl ki, "Benü's-Suhuf Çok kere şahitlik yapanlara, yaprakların oğlu, Çok cesur (ve sürekli savaşlara katılana) "Harbin oğlu", Ve Müslümanların çocuklarına "İslâm'ın oğlu", denildiği gibi... Veled-i Zina Velayete Ulaşamaz Vusul ehlinden olan meşâyih-i kiram hazeratı ittifak ettiler ki: -"Muhakkak ki, Veled-i zina (zina mahsulü olan kişiler) hususî velayete ehil olamazlar..." "Onların öyle kalbleri vardır," "çok" kelimesinin başka bir sıfatı olmakla mahallen mensûbtur. "onlarladuymazlar..." "kalbler," kelimesinin sıfatı olmakla mahallen mensûbtur. Kalblerini, hakkı öğrenmeye ve onun delillerinin marifetini edinmeye nazar etmezler. Kalb, ayna gibidir. Kalb, ayna gibi, inkâr ve gaflet ile pas tutar. Kalbin cilâsı; tasdik ve inâbet (tevbeyle Allah'a yönelmek)tir. Şehvet Akıl Gözünü Kör Eder Sa'dî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdu: -"Hevâ ve şehvet perestlik tozu, Senin akıl gözünü kör etti. Heves zehiri, senin (manevî) ömrünü öldürdü. Sen bundan gafilsin. Gaflet sermâyesini, sen gözünde temizle Yarın tamam olduğunda, Basiret gözün toprakla dolacak.. Gözler "ve öyle gözleri vardır ki, onlarla görmezler." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yarattıklarına ibret almak nazarıyla bakmazlar. Bârı Teâlâ hazretlerinin yaratığının ardında gözlerin olması ne güzeldir. Kardeşlerin gözün takılması kötüdür ve aşağılıktır dost!" Kulaklar "ve öyle kulakları vardır ki, onlarla işitmezler..." Âyetleri ve öğütleri, düşünmek, ibret almak ve tezekkür işitmesiyle işitmezler. Kur'ân-ı kerimin yolunda olup, ona yapış Bühtan Ve bâtıl şeyleri işitme! Hayvan Gibi Olmak "İşte bunlar," Bu zikredilen sıfatlarla mevsûf olan; "behâim/hayvanlar gibi," Dört ayaklı hayvanlara benzerler. 1- Fıkıhtan yoksun olmaları, 2- Hadiseyi gereğince anlamamaları, 3- Basiretlerinin olmaması, 4- İbret almamları, 5- Dinlediklerini düşünmemeleri 6- Tedbirsiz olmaları yönlerinde hayvanlar gibidirler... Veya, bütün kuvvet, himmet ve çalışmalarını sadece maîşete hasredip sarf etmeleri sebebiyle hayvanlar zümresindendirler. En 'âm Ne Demektir? "behâim/hayvanlar gibi," kelimesi, kelimesinin cemiidir. Harekeyledir. Bazen de aynel fiilinin sukûnüyledir. kelimesi, deve, sığır, koyun ve keçi cinsi için kullanılır Veya hususiyetle deve için kullanılır. "Kâmûs'ta böyledir. Hayvandan Aşağı İnsan "hatta daha şaşkındırlar." "bel" kelimesi, darb-i mesel vermek içindir; yoksa hükmün ibtâli için değildir. Belki hükmün intikâli içindir. 0 da hayvanlara teşbih hükmünden başka bir hükme gitmektir. Diğer hüküm de o insanların yol bakımından hayvanlardan daha aşağı bir derecede olmalarıdır. Dalâlet Ehli Zira hayvanlar, kendisi için mümkün olanı idrak eder. (Hayvanlar:) 1 - Menfaatlerini idrak eder, 2- Zararlarını idrak eder, 3- Menfaatleri celbetmeye çalışır. 4- Zararlardan sakınırlar. Gayet büyük bir çalışmayla hayvanlar, kendi menfaatleri için çalışırlar. Ama bunlar (hayvanlardan daha aşağı olan İnsanlar) böyle değiller. İnsanlar, yeryüzünde ebedî olmaktan uzaktırlar. Onlar, mukîm ve ebedî olan nimetleri terk ediyorlar. Ve onlar, uhrevî nimetleri, ebedî azab üzerine tercih ettiler. Hayvan ve İnsan Farkı Denildi ki: Çünkü hayvanlar sahibini tanırlar. Sahiplerine itaat ederler. Ama bunlar (müşrik, kâfir ve sapıklar) ise, Rablerini tanımıyorlar, Rablerini zikretmiyorlar, Ve Rablerine itaat etmiyorlar... Haber'de şöyle varid oldu: -"Her şey, Aüâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine Âdem oğlundan daha çok itaat eder."30 -"Yazıklar olsun Adem oğluna. Ziyadesiyle pür mahal oldular. Böylece; Hayvanlardan daha sapık ve şaşkın oldular." Gafiller İşte bunlar hep o gaafiller..." Âhiretin işlerinden ve orada âsîler için hazırlanmış olan azablardan gafildirler. İnsanın (iki yönü) vardır. 1- Rahmânî taraf, 2- Cismânîtaraf... tnsan oğluna 1- Akıl 2- Şehvet verildi. Eğer insanın aklı şehvetine galip olursa, o kişi meleklerden bile faziletli ve üstün olur. Ama eğer aklı nefse ve nefsin hevâ ü heves ve şehvetine mağlûp olursa; o durumda da insan, hayvanlardan daha aşağı ve hasis (adî) bir mahlûk olur. Meleklerden Faziletli Olmak Bu manâda buyrulduğu gibi: -"İnsanda, meleğin nasibi ve şeytanın da nasîbi vardır. Sen şeytanın nasibini terk et. Fazilette meleklerin bir önüne geç. Melekten daha üstün ol" Mahlukat Kısım Kısımdır Bil ki: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mahlûkatı birkaç çeşit yarattı (yani: Muhabbet ehli, Cennet ehli, Ateş ehli...) Muhabbet Ehli Onlardan bir kısmını, hüsün ve cemâlini izhâr üzere (bazı insanları) kurb {kendisine yaklaşması) ve muhabbet için yarattı. Bunlar ehlüllah ve Allah'ın hâs kullarıdırlar. Onlar, Onunla Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kelâmını işitir; cemâlini görürler ve Onunla Allah'ın kemâlini bilirler. Cennet Ehli Olanlar Bir kısmı da lütuf ve rahmetini izhâr etmek için, cennet ve cennetin nimetleri için yarattı. Bunlar için, 1 - Tevhidin delillerini ve marifeti anlayan kalbler verdi. , 2- Hakkın âyetlerini gören gözler yarattı... Cehennem Ateşi İçin Yaratılanlar Bir kısmını da cehennem ateşi ve cehennemin alevleri için yarattı. Onlar da cehennem ehli olanlardır. Alfâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bunları da kahrını ve izzetini izhâr etmek için yarattı. 1 - Bunlar hayvanlar gibi olanlardır. 2- Bunlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini sevmezler. 3- Bunlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini talep etmezler. 4- Bunlar belki hayvanlardan daha aşağıdırlar. Zira hayvanların marifet ve hakkı talep etme istidadları yoktur. (3/281) Halbuki insanların marifet ve hakkı talep etme istidadları vardır. Marifet ve hakkı talep için olan fıtrî istidadlarını, 1 - Dünyevî şehvetlere, 2- Dünyanın süslerine, 3- Hevâ ü hevese tabi olmakla istidatlarını iptal ettiler. Bunlar; Âhireti dünya ile sattılar, Dini dünya ile sattılar. Mevlâ Teâlâ hazretlerini talep etmeyi terk ettiler. Ve böylece, hayvan gibi ve belki hayvanlardan daha aşağı oldular. Bunlar istidadlarını ifsâd ettikleri için... İşte bunlar hep o gaafiller..." Yani bunlar; 1 - Allah'tan gafildirler. 2- Marifet ehlinin kemâlâtından gafildirler. 3- Kemâl ehlinin izzetinden gafildirler. Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede de buyurduğu gibi... Esmâ-İ Hüsnâ Yüce Meali: Halbuki Allah'ındır en güzel isimler (Esmâ-i hüsnâ)... Onun için siz O'na onlarla çağırın... Ve O'nun isimlerinde sapıklık eden mülhidleri bırakın. Yarın onlar yaptıklarının cezasını çekecekler.180 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Halbuki Allah'ındır en güzel isimler (Esmâ-i hüsnâ)..." "hüsnâ" kelimesi, "en güzel" kelimesinin müennesidir. Yani isimlerin en güzeli ve parlakları demektir. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin isimleri manâlara delâlet etmektedir. O da manâların en güzeli ve şereflisidir. İsim Müsemmâ'dan Gayridir Bundan murad, değişik manâlara delâlet eden mevzu (konulan) lafızlar olup, müsemmâ'nın gayri isimlere delâlet ederler. Eğer o delâlet edilen müsemmâ olmuş olsaydı; elbette o takdirde müsemmâ isimlerin adedince (çok) olurdu. Bu ise muhaldir... İmam Gazâlî (r.h.) buyurdular: Hak ve doğru olan, muhakkak ki isim, tesmiyenin gayri ve müsemmâdan ayrıdır. Zira bu üç (isim) birbirinden ayrı ve birbirine müteradif olmayan isimlerdir. Esma-i Hüsnâ ile Dua "Onun için siz O'na onlarla çağırın..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini bu isimlerle isimlendirin. Allâhü teâlâ hazretlerini bu isimlerle zikredin. (Ona bu isimlerle dua edin, demektir.) Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: Ebû Hüreyre(R.A) den... Dedi ki: Resulullah (s.a.v.) buyurdu: Muhakkak ki, Allâhu Teâlâ ya mahsus olarak doksan dokuz isim vardır. Her kim bu doksan dokuz İsmi ihsa (mânâsını anlayarak ezber) ederse Cennete girer. Huva'llahü'llezi lâ tlâhe illâ Hû, Er- Rahman, Er-Rahîm. El-Melik, El-Kuddûs, Es-Selam, El-Mü'min, El- Müheymin, El- Aziz, El-Cebbâr, El-Mütekebbir, El-Hâlik, El-Bâri', El-Musawir. El-Ğaffâr, El-Kahhâr, El-Vehhâb, Er-Razzâk, El-Fettâh, El-Alîm, El-Kâbid, El-Bâsit, El-Hâfîd, Er-RâfT, El-Muızz, EI-Muzill, Es-Semî", El-Basîr, El-Hakem, El- Adi, El-Lâtıf, El-Habîr, El-Halîm, El-Azîm, El-Ğafûr, Eş-Şekûr, El-Aliyy, El-Kebîr, El-Hafîz, El- Mukît, El-Hasîb, El-Celîl, El-Kerîm, Er-Rakîb, El-Mucîb, El-Vâsi', El-Hakîm, El-Vedûd, El-Mecîd, El-Bâıs, Eş-Şehîd, El-Hakk, El-Vekîl, EI-Kaviyy, El-Metîn, El-Veliyy, EI-Hamîd, El-Muhsî El-Mübdiü, El-Muîd, El-Muhyî, El-Mümît, El-Hayyu, El-Kayyûm, El-Vâcid, El-Mâcid, El-Vâhld, Es-Samed, E-Kâdir, El-Müktedir, El-Mukaddim, El-Muahhir, El-Evvel, El-Âhir, Ez-Zâhir, El-Bâtm, El-Vâli, El-Müteâlî. El-Berr, Et-Tevvâb, El- Müntekım, El-Afuw( Er-Raûf, Mâlik'ül Mülki, Zül- Celâli ve1!- İkram El-Muksit, El-Câmiu, El-Ğaniyyu, El- Müğnî, El-Mâniu, Ed-Darr, En-Nâfiu, En-Nur, El-Hâdî, El-Bediu, El-Bâkl El-Vâris, Er-Reşîd, Es-Sabûr. Manâları: "0 Allah... O ki ondan başka ilâh yoktur." Allah, Vâcibtfl-vücûd; varlığı zorunlu olan ve bütün övgülere lâyık bulunan zâtın özel ismidir. Er-Rahmân; Rahmet eden, bağışlayan. Dünyada bütün mahlukatına rızik veren. Er-Rahim, Bağışlayan esirgeyen. Ahirette yalnız müminlere rahmet eden, günahlarını bağışlayan. Mazlumun hakkını zâlimden alan... El-Melik: Görünen ve görünmeyen âlemlerin sahibi. Kâinatta tasarruf sahibi. Ve yegane hükümdar. El-Kuddûs: Her eksiklikten münezzeh. Akıl ve hayalin düşündüğü, hissin duyduğu ve duymadığı her türlü ayıp ve eksikliklerden çok uzaktır. Pek temizdir. Es-Selâm: Esenlik veren. Zatı ayıplardan, sıfatı eksikliklerden salim, Kullarını tehlikelerden koruyan ve onlara selamet veren. El-Mü'min: Güven veren, vaadine güvenilen. Mahlukatı zulümden ve tehlikelerden koruyan. Ahirette müminleri azabtan emin kılan. Peygamberleri mü'cizelerle tasdik eden. -Müheymin: Gözetici ve koruyucu. Bütün varlığı görüp gözeten, yetiştirip varacağı noktaya ulaştıran... El-Azîz: Yenilmeyen yegane galip. Kuvvet ve galebe sahibi. Daima galip... Ef-Cebbâr: İrâdesini her durumda yürüten, yaratılmışların halini iyileştiren. Dilediğini yaratabilen. Kırılanları onaran, eksikleri tamamlayan, perişanlıkları düzelten, dilediğini zorla yaptırmağa muktedir olan. EI-Mütekebbir: Azamet ve yüceliğini izhâr eden. Her şeyde ve her hadisede büyüklüğünü gösteren. Her varlıkta büyüklüğü görünen. El-Hâlik: Takdirine uygun bir şekilde yaratan. Her şeyin varlığını ve varlığı boyunca görüp geçireceği halleri, hadiseleri tayin ve tespit eden ve ona göre yaratan, yoktan var eden. El-Bâri: Yaratan, bir model olmaksızın canlıları yaratan. Eşyayı ve her şeyin aza ve parçalarını birbirine uygun bir halde yaratan. El-Musavvir: Tasvir eden... Şekil ve özellik veren. Her şeye bir biçim ve hususiyet veren. Her varlığı kendi cinsine benzer yaratığı halde asla tıpkı tıpkısına yaratmayip her biri için, ayrı, ayrı bir şekil veren. El-Gaffâr: Mağfireti pek çok. Dâima affeden, tekrarlanan günahları bağışlayan. Günahları mağfîretiyle örten... El-Kahhâr: Yenilmeyen yegâne galip. Her şeye, her istediğini yapacak bir surette galip ve hakim. Dilediğini istediği an, hakir, hor, zelil ve perişan edebilecek güce sahip. El-Vehhâb: Çok, çok hibe edici. Çeşit, çeşit nimetleri daima bağışlayıp duran. Karşılık beklemeden bol, bol hibe eden, bağışlayan. Er-Rezzâk: Rızık veren.... Yaratılmışlara faydalanacakları şeyleri ihsan eden. Bedenlerin ve ruhların gıdasını yaratıp veren. Hiçbir mahluku nzıksız bırakmayan. Her varlığın bünyesine ve yapısına uygun gıda yaratan ve besleyen. El-Fettâh: İyilik kapılarını açan. Her türlü müşkülleri halleden ve zorlukları kolaylaştıran. Kullarına maddi ve manevi kapılar açan... El-Alîm: Hakkıyla bilen. Her şeyi çok iyi bilen. Olmuşları ve olacakları bilen. İlmiyle her şeyi kaplayan. Amellerimizi ve hatta bütün niyet ve duygularımızı bizden daha iyi bilir. El-Kâbid: Sıkan daraltan. Rızkı tutan, canlıların ruhlarını alan. İstediğine sıkıntı veren. Bazı millet ve insanları maddi ve manevi sıkıntı ve bunalımlara boğan. El-Bâsit: Açan, genişleten. Rızkı genişleten, ruhları bedenlerine yayan, istediğine sevinç ve saadet İhsan eden. Bazı toplum ve fertlere maddi ve manevi yardımda bulunup; onları sevindiren, neşelendiren ve kendilerine yaşama sevinci veren. El-Hâfİd: Alçaltan, zillete düşüren. Yukarıdan aşağıya indiren. Zelil eden... Şan, şeref ve izzet sahibi bir çok kişileri rezil ve rüsvây eden. Baş tacı iken ayaklar altına düşüren. Er-Râfı': Yücelten, izzet ve şeref veren. Yukarı kaldıran. Dilediğine şan, şeref, izzet ve üstünlük verip makamını yücelten. El-Muızz: İzzet veren ağırlayan. Yücelten, şeref ve haysiyet veren. Onurlandıran. Dilediği kişilere itibar veren ve toplumda saygı değer bir hale getiren... El-Muzill :Zillete düşüren, hor ve hakir eden. Alçaltan, onur ve değerden mahrum eden. Es-Semîu: Hakkıyla işiten. Bütün fısıldanmaları ve hatta karıncanın taş üzerinde yürüyüşündeki ayak adımları seslerinden daha az, her sesi ve her şeyi sonsuz işitendir. Kullarının nerede ne konuştuklarını işiten. EI-Basîr: Hakkıyla gören. Sonsuz ve nihayetsiz her şeyi görendir. Bütün varlıkları her an hangi işle meşgul olduklarını ve ne yaptıklarını görendir. El-Hakem: Son hükmü veren. Hakkı bâtıldan ayıran ve kıyamet günü kullarının arasında hükmedip haksız ve zâlimlerden mazlumun hakkını alıp sahibine verendir. AdI: Mutlak adalet sahibi. Çok adaletli. Denklik ve adaletle hükmedendir. Adaletiyle zâlimlerden mazlumun hakkını alandır. El-Iatîf : Çok lûtufkâr. Yaratılmışların ihtiyaçlarını en ince noktasına kadar bilip sezilmez yollarla karşılayan. En ince işlerin bütün inceliğini bilen. Gizli ve sezilmez yollardan kullarına çeşitli faydalar ulaştırandır. El-Habîr: Her şeyin iç yüzünden haberdâr... Her şeyin iç yüzlerini ve bütün gizli taraflarını ve her günah, sevap ve amellerden haberi olan... 0, bizim bütün amel, söz, niyet ve davranışlarımızdan haberdârdır. El-Halîm: Hilmi çok... Acele ve kızgınlık ile muamele etmeyen. Suç ve günah işleyenleri görüp dururken hemen cezalandırmayan. Kendisine isyan, kullarına zülüm edenlere gücü yettiği halde acele ile ceza vermeyip yumuşak davranan ve cezalarını ihmal etmeyip belirli bir zamana kadar geciktiren. EI-Azîm: Pek azametli ve çok büyük... Zâtının ve sıfatlarının mahiyeti anlaşılmayacak kadar büyük. Akıl ve hayalin düşünemediği, gözün göremediği kadar sonsuz, büyük ve azametli olandır. El-Ğafûr: Mağfireti çok. Bütün günahları bağışlayan. Suçları ve günahları örtüp bağışlayan, affeden. Eş-Şekûr: Az iyiliğe çok mükâfat veren. Rızası için, yapılan iyilikleri fazlası ve pek ziyadesi ile karşılık veren , yüksek derece ve bol mükafat verendir. El-AHyy: Pek yüksek. İzzet, şeref ve hükümdarlık bakımından en yüce. Her şeyden yüksek... Kendisinden daha büyük olmayan, yüceler yücesi.... El-Kebîr: Pek büyük. Zâtırfln ve sıfatlarının mahiyeti anlaşılmayacak kadar ulu. Kibriya sahibi pek büyük olandır. EI-Hafîz: Muhafaza eden. Koruyup gözeten. Yanılıp unutmayan, yapılan işleri tutan, yeri ve gökleri ve bütün varlıkları belli vaktine kadar bozulmaktan koruyan, âfât ve beladan saklayandır. El-Mukît: Azık veren. Her yaratılmışın rızkını ihsan eden. Bedenlerin ve ruhların gıdasını yaratıp veren, gücü yeten ve koruyan. El-Hasîb: Muhasib. Kullarına yeten ve onları hesaba çeken. Herkesin yaptığı işlerin hesabını bilen. Âhırette onları hesaba çeken. Ceza ve mükafat veren. Ve kendisine tevekkül eden kullarına yetendir. Onlara yardım.edendir. El-Celîl: Celâlet ve azamet sahibi. Şanına yakışmayan ve yaramayan şeylerden uzak... Zâtı ve sıfatları pek büyük ve ulu. El-Kerîm: Keremi bol Kerem ve fazilet sahibi. İstemeden veren, vesilesiz ihsan eden, cömert... Er-Rakîb: Murakib. Gözetleyip kontrol eden. Varlıklarını korumak için, gözcü, Bütün işleri gözetleyen ve murakabesi altında bulunduran. El-Mucîb: İcabet eden. Duaları kabul eden, dileklere karşılık veren. Yalvaranların isteklerini veren, dualarını kabul eden. El-Vâsi: Geniş ve her şeyi kaplayan, ilmi ve merhameti her şeyi kuşatan. İlim ve rahmeti bütün kâinatı tutan ve her şeyden geniş olandır. El-Hakîm: Hikmet sahibi, bütün emir, yasak ve işleri yerli yerinde faydalar ve hikmetlerle dolu olan. El-Vedûd: Çok seven, çok sevilen. İyilikleri ve iyi kullarını seven, rahmet ve rızasına erdiren, mahlukatm arasına sevgi koyan. Sevilmeye layık ve toplumun arasına sevgi ve barış duygularını veren. El-Mecîd: Şanı büyük ve yüksek. Şeref sahibi. Azameti, kadri, şanı büyük, cömerdi bol, zatı şerefli işleri güzel olandır. El-Bâis: Ölümden sonra ölüleri diriltip kabirlerinden çıkaran. Peygamberler gönderen. Eş-Şehîd: Her hadiseyi müşahede eden. Her şeyi gözlemiş' olarak bilen. Her yerde hâzır ve nazır. Her şeyi bilen ve gören. Ahirette de herkese halini bildiren. İ-iJı EI-Hakk: Fiilen var olan, mevcudiyeti ve ulûhiyeti gerçek olan. Varlığı değişmeden duran, ahirette de hakkı batıldan ayıran, hak sahiplerine, haklarını zâlimlerden ahveren. El-Vekîl: En büyük vekil. Güvenilip dayanılan. Yaratıkların işlerini üzerine alan, ve daha iyisini yapan ve kullarına yardımda yetendir. EI-Kaviyy: Pek güçlü. Kudretli. Her şeye gücü yeten. Kayıtsız ve şartsız her şeye kadir. El-Metîn: Çok sağlam. Metin, her şeye gücü yeten. Kuvvet ve kudretinde metin olan. El-Veliyy: Yardımcı ve dost. iyi kullarına dost olup yardım edendir. El-Hamîd: Hamd ü senaya ve övülmeye lâyık. Hamd ü sena olunan, bütün varlıkların diliyle biricik öğülendir. El-Muhsî: Her şeyi tek, tek ve bütün ayrıntıları ile bilen. Her şeyin sayısını bilen ve sayandır. El-Mübdiu: İlkin yaratan. Her şeyi maddesiz, örneksiz olarak yoktan var eden, meydana getiren ve ilk yaratan. El-Muîd: Tekrar yaratan. Öldürüp yeniden dirilten. Yaratılmışları yok ettikten sonra, kıyamet günü tekrar yaratan. EI-Muhyî: Hayat veren. Cansız maddelere cân veren. Yoktan yaratan, cân bağışlayan ve sağlık veren. El-Mümît: Öldüren. Canlı varlıklarının ölümlerini yaratan hayatı yok edendir. İnsanlar, her ne şekilde ölürse ölsün, onun canını alan ve hayatına son veren, Cenab-ı Allâh'dır. El-Hayy: Ebedi hayatla diri. Ebedi hayat sahibi, hakiki hayat ona mahsustur. Her şeyi bilen ve her şeye gücü yeten. El-Kayyûm: Her şey üzerine kaim. Her şeyin varlığı kendisine bağlı olup kâinatı idare eden. Hiçbir şeye ve mekâna muhtaç olmayan, gökleri, yeri, bütün yaratık ve varlıkları yerlerinde tutan ve koruyan. El-Vâcid: Dilediğini dilediği zaman bulan bir müstağni. Kimse ondan kaçıp gizlenip saklamaz, istediğini bulandır. Hiçbir şey kendisine gizli kalmayan. - Mâcid: Şanlı şerefli. Azameti, kadri, ve şanı büyük. Şerefi, kerem ve fazileti bol. Kullarından istediğine, şan ve şeref veren. El-Vâhid: Tek. Bölünüp parçalara ayrılmayan ve benzeri bulunmayan. Zatında, sıfatında, isimlerinde, işlerinde ve hükümlerinde benzeri ortağı ve dengi olmayandır. Es-Samed: Hiçbir ihtiyacı olmayan ve bütün ihtiyaçları gideren. Arzu ve ihtiyaçları sebebiyle herkesin yöneldiği ulular ulusu bir müstağni. El-Kâdir: Kudretli, her şeye gücü yeten. Cenabı Allah'ın gücü her şeye kadirdir. İstediğini dilediği gibi yapar. El-Muktedir: Her şeye gücü yeten. Kuvvet verip kullarının vasıtasıyla bazı şeyleri icat ettirendir. El-Mukaddem: Öne alan. İstediğini, var veya yok etmekte zaman, mekân şeref ve rütbede ileri geçiren, öne alan. EL- Muahhır : Geriye bırakan. İstediğini, var veya yok etmekte zaman mekân şeref ve rütbede geri bırakan. El-Evvel: İlk. Varlığının başlangıcı olmayan. Başlangıcının evveli olmayan ilktir. El-Âhir: Son. Varlığının sonu olmayan. Ebedi. Tükenmesi ve sonu yoktur. Ez-Zâhir: Aşikâr, varlığını ve birliğini belgeleyen bir çok delil bulunan. Varlığı kudretiyle aşikâr olandır. El-Bâtın: Gizli, zâtı görülmeyen ve mahiyeti bilinmeyen. Beşerin ilmi ve aklı cenabı Allah'ın zâtının künhünü anlamaktan acizdir. İnsan asla cenabı Allah'ın zatı hakkında düşünmemelidir. El-Vâli: Tedbir ve idare eden. Kâinata hakim olup onu yöneten. Bütün olayları ve yaratıkların işlerini tek başına tedbir ve idare edendir. EI-Müteâl: Pek yüce: Gücü kuvveti ile üstün yaratılmışlar için, mümkün görülen her şeyden yüksek ve yüce olandır. Er-Berr: İyilik eden, vaadini yerine getiren, iyiliği ve bahşişi bol olan. İyilik eden ve iyilik edenleri seven. Et~Tewâb: Tövbeleri kabul eden ve günahları bağışlayan. Tövbe sebeplerini kolaylaştırarak; kullarını tövbeye sevk eden ve tövbelerini kabul eden. Kullarının kendisine dönmelerini isteyen. El-Muntekim: İntikam alan. Suçluları adaleti ile müstahak oldukları cezaya çarpan. Mazlumun intikamını zâlimden alan. El-Afüvv: Affı çok. Hiçbir sorumluluk kalmayacak şekilde günahları affeden. Günahları mahv eden, silen, kulların kötülüklerinden keremiyle bağışlayan. İnsanlara bağışlama duygusunu veren. Er-Raûf: Mahlukatına pek düşkün, onları çok seven. Şefkatli. Af edeni, af eder. Cömert ve merhametli olandır. İnsanların ve diğer mahlukatın arasına şefkat ve merhamet duygusunu yerleştiren. MâlikÜ'1-Mülk: Mülkün ebedî sahibi. Kâinat, mülk ve servetin hakiki sahibi, bütün varlık emrinde, hikmetine kimse kanşamayandır. Zü'I-Celâl-i ve'I- İkram: Hem büyüklük ve hem de'kerern, fazilet, her türlü ululuk ve azamet sahibi. EI-Muksit: Adaletle hükmeden. Bütün işlerini denk ve birbirine uygun ve yerli yerinde yapan. Mazlumların haklarını zâlimlerden alıveren. El-Câmi": Toplayıp düzenleyen. İstediğini istediği zaman istediği yerde toplayan. Kıyamet günü kullarını hesaba çekmek için, toplayan, insanlara ve diğer varlıklara bir arada yaşama kabiliyetini ve duygusunu veren. El-öaniyy: Çok zengin ve her şeyden müstağni... Hiçbir şeye ihtiyacı ve eksiği olmayan. Kendi dışındaki her şey ona muhtaç... El-Müğnİyy: Zenginlik veren. İstediğini zengin eden ve ihtiyaçtan koruyan. Toplum ve kişilere maddi ve manevi zenginlik ihsan eden. EL- Mâni1 : Dilemediği şeyin gerçekleşmesine müsaade etmeyen, kötü şeylere engel olan. Din ve bedenleri bozulma ve helakten, istediğini koruyan. Ed-Dârr: Zarar veren. Dilediğine maddi ve manevi zarar, belâ, ziyan veren ve zararlı şeyleri yaratan. E-Nâflu: Fayda veren. Dilediğine maddi ve manevi faydalar temin eden, faydalı şeyleri yaratan. Maddî nimetlerin yanı sıra, Cenab-ı Allah'ın insanlara akıl vermesi, zaman zaman peygamberler ve kitap göndermesi de insanlığa büyük bir nimet ve faydadır. En-Nûr: Nurlandıran, nur kaynağı. Âlemleri Ay ve Güneş ile aydınlatıp, gönülleri iman ve ilimle nurlandıran. İnsanlara etraflarını görme için, göz nimetini veren. El-Hâdî: Hidayet veren, yol gösteren, murada erdiren, insanları, imana, iyi, doğru ve kârlı yollara muvaffak kılan ve hidayet eden, muradına erdiren. Hidayeti isteyen kullarına hidayeti yaratandır. El-Bedîu: Eşi ve örneği olmayan, sanatkârane yaratan. Örneksiz, maddesiz icad eden. Kolaylıkla daima hayrette düşürücü güzellikte şeyler yaratan. El-Bâkî: Varlığının sonu olmayan. Asla sona ermeyecek, yok olmayacak olan. El-Vâris: Varlığının sonu bulunmayan. Servetlerin geçici sahipleri,' elleri boş olarak yokluğa döndükten sonra, varlığı devam eden, servetlerin hakiki sahibi. EıvReşîd: İrşâd edicidir... İşlerini doğru nizam, intizam ve hikmet üzere yürütüp sonuna ulaştıran, dilediğini iyiliğe götüren, doğru yola yönelten, işleri boş ve faydasız olmayan ve hiçbir tedbirinde yanılmayandir. Es-Sabûr: Çok sabırlı. Suçlulara mühlet verip, cezalandırmalarını sonraya bırakan, acele etmeyip sabredendir. Gücü yettiği halde kendisine asi olan kişilerden öç almaktan acele etmeyen. Sonra hepsinin sonunda şöyle dua eder: -"(Allâhım!) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri Muhammed (Mustafa s.a.v. hazretlerine) ve onun ehline salât (ü selâm) eyleî (Allâhım!) beni rızıklandırmanı ve bana taalluk edenlerin cümlesini nimetlerinin tamamı ve devamı ve afiyetinle rızıklandır! Ey rahmet edenlerin en rahimi!" "Esrârüi-Muhammediyye" kitabında da böyledir. Abdurrahman el- Bestâmî (r.h.) hazretleri, "Tervîhü'l-Kulûb" isimli kitab'ta buyurdular: Muhakkak ki arifler, isimleri, tarif aleti olarak mülâhaza ederler ve kelimenin aslını (mülâhaza ederler..." Melâmiler ise, ondan (isimlerden) tarif aletini çıkarırlar. Çünkü o, kelimenin aslının üzerine zaittir. Esmâ-i Hüsnâ'nın esrarı ve duası Dua'da olan (sırrı meknûn) gizli sırlardandır ki, kendisiyle zikredilen isimlerin harflerini almaktır. Senin "el-Kebîr" ve Juaı "el-Müteâl" sözün gibi... Baştaki elif lam alınır, yani terk edilir. "Kebîr" ve "Müteâl" şeklinde alırsın. Ve büyük toplama ile o ismi şerifin adedinin (ebced hesabına göre) kaç olduğunu görürsün. Halvet ehlinin katında muteber olan şartlara göre seslerden (ve insanlardan) boş ojan bir yerde halvete çekilir o sayısınca okuyup zikredersin... 0 sayıların üzerine ne bir ilâve yapar ve ne de bir eksiklik yapılır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin izniyle bu (ebced sayılarına göre) esma-i husnâyı okumak gerçekten bir kibrît-i ahmerdir. İsimlerin (çıkarılan) matlûp olan hesabının üzerinde yani daha fazla okunması israftır. Az okunması ise sayıyı ihlâldir. Esmâ-i husnâ'da (ebcet hesabıyla çıkarılan) sayılara riâyet etmek; bir kilit (anahtarın) dişleri gibidir. (Anahtarın dişlerinin biri az veya fazla olduğunda kapıl açılmadığı gibi) esmâ-i husnâ'nın da okunma sayısından bir eksik veya fazla okumak ile asla icabet kapısı açılmaz elbette... Bu sırrı ve inciyi iyi anlal Makamlar Bil ki, dünyevî makamlar üçtür: 1- İslâm makamı, 2- İman makamı, 3- İhsan makamı... (3/282) Cennetin mertebelerinin de din ehli ihsâ (ilmi) bakımından üç mertebesi vardır: 1- Cennetü'l-A'mâl, 2- Cennetü'l-Mîras, 3- Cennetü'l-ltminân... Hiç şüphesiz, ihsâ (marifet) çeşitleri de üçtür: 1 - İslâm makamına taalluk, 2- İman makamında ahlaklanmak, 3- İhsan makamında tahakkuk... İslâm makamına taalluku bakımından ihsâ edilmesi ve bilinmesi; sâlikin bu güzel isimlerden her birinin eserini talep etmesidir, 1 - Kendi nefsinde, 2- Bedeninde, 3- Bütün kuvvetlerinde, 4- Bütün a'zalannda, 5- Bütün cüzlerinde, 6- Bütün hallerinin cüzlerinde, , 7- Nefsânî heyetinde, 8- Cismânî heyetinde, 9- Bütün tavırlarında, 10- Zuhurlarının bütün çeşitlerinde, (Esmâ-i hüsnâ'nın hepsinin eserlerini görmelidir...) Cennetü'l-A'mala Giden Yol Bütün bunlarda, bu güzel isimlerin hükümleri ve eserleri görülür. Her ismin mukabilinde ona yakışan (güzel ahlak, hüküm ve eser) kendisine gelir; nimete şükür ve belâ'ya sabır ile mukabele etmek gibi... Ve bunlardan başka... İşte bu ihsâ (bilgi) sahibine temessül eder ve onu cennetü'l-a'mâl (ameller cennetine) koyar. Cennetü'l-a'mâl (ameller cenneti), sabit ve bakî olan a'yân ile, giderici olan maksatları örtüp kapatma mahallidir. Onda İbrahim Halil Aleyhisselâm şöyle haber verdi: -"(Cennetü'I-a'mâl) büyük bir ovadır. Onun ağaçlan, sübhâneüah ve elhamdülillâh'tır...." Cennetüİ-Mirâsa Varis Olmak İman makamında (esmâ-i hüsnâ ile) ahlaklanmak ise, ruhanî ruhun bu isimlerin her birinin; hakikatlerine, manâlarına ve mefhûmlarına muttali olmasıdır... Bu isimlerden her biriyle ahlaklanmak, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şu hadis-i şeriflerinde emrettiği gibi olmalıdır: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ahlakı ile ahlaklarım!" O isimle ahlak edinen ve kendisine huy yapan kişi, o ismin aynısı olur. Yani o isimden edinilen menfaat o kişiden de aynı menfaat görülür. İşte bu ıhsâ (marifet) sahibini "Cennetü'l-mîrâs"a götürür. Belki, Cennetü'l-mîras, cennetü'l-a'mâlin bâtınıdır. Cennetü'l-mîras, cennetü'l-a'mâl'dan (miras cenneti amel cennetinden) daha yücedir. Belki, cennetü'I-mirâs, cennetü'l-a'mâla nazaran, mülk ile melekût alemi menzilesindedir... Herkesin Cennet ve Cehennemde Menzilinin Olması Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buna şu hadis-i şerif ile işaret buyurdular: -"Muhakkak ki sizden her birinizin cennette bir yeri ve cehennemde bir yeri vardır. Biri öldüğü zaman, eğer cehennem ateşine girerse; cennet ehli onun yerine varis olurlar... (Bunu daha iyi anlamayı) dilerseniz şu âyet-i kerimeyi okuyunuz: -İşte onlardır, o vârisler ki, Firdevs'e vâris olacak, onda muhalled/sonsuz kalacaklardır!" İhsan Makamı İhsan makamında, bu isimlerin tahakkuku ise, takva ile, seninle kaim olan (şeylerden) soyulmak, veya sende zuhur eden suret ve manâlardan sıyrılmakla olur. Hudûs ve tercih işaretiyle işaretlenen ve isimlenen suret ve mânâlardan, hakkı hazretin tesbihiyle sıyrılmaktır. Ve perdelerin çekilmesi ve a'yân ile perdelenmekle (kişinin maddî şeylerden) tecridiyle olur. Gizli Zamanlar Buyurduğu gibi: -"Kanatlarının gölgesiyle zamanımda gizlendi. Şu cihetle ki, ben zamanımı görüyorum; Ama o beni görmüyor. Eğer sen günleri sorarsan;İsmim aydınlık olmadı. Mekânım nerede? Mekanım hayırlı ve aydın olmadı..." Bu ihsâ temsilî bir hal alır ve sahibini itminan (minnet) cennetine koyar. 0 da gaybın gaybınm sırrıdır... Bu cennete Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri şu hadis-i şerifleriyle işaret etmektedirler: -"Hiçbir gözün görmediği, hiçbir kulağın işitmediği hiçbir kalbin Üzerine doğmayan ve hiçbir beşerin hatırına (ve aklına) gelmeyen nimetler..." -"Şüphesiz muttekîler cennetlerde nûr İçinde,34 sadâkat meclisinde, kudretine nihayet olmayan bir şehinşah'ın huzur-u kibriyasında..." thsâ'nın Manâsı Nedir? İbnü Melek (r.h.) buyurdular: (Hadis-i şerifte geçen) "Kim esmâ-i husnâ'yi ihsa ederse cennete girer (kavl-i şerifin) mânâsı, yani kim bu isimleri hakkıyla kıyamı kullanır ve bu isimlerin gereğiyle amel ederse (cennete girer) demektir. (Meselâ), "er-Rezâk" dediği zaman, rızka bağlanır. İsimleri Okurken Dikkat Edilecek Manâ Bil ki, muhakkak hayır ve şer, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerindendir. (Kul) "(ey) Zarar veren" ve "(ey) menfaat veren" dediği zaman, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin vermiş olduğu bir nimete karşı şükretmiş ve onun vermiş olduğu bir belâ'ya karşı da sabretmiş olur...İşte bütün isimler, bu manâ üzerinedir... Manâsını düşünmek ve Zikretmek Denildi ki: "Kim esmâ-i husnâyı ihsa ederse hadis-i şerifin manâsı, kim mânâsını akıl eder ve onları tasdik ederse (gereğince iman ederse) demektir. Denildi ki: Mânâsı, kim onları teberrüken ve ihlâs ile kelime kelime sayarsa, demektir. Esma-i Hüsnâ'yı Ezberlemek İmam Buhârî (r.h.) buyurdular: "Kim esmâ-i husnâ'yi İhsa ederse, hadis-i şerifinden murad, kim esmâ-i hüsnâ'yı hıfzedip, ezberlerse, demektir. İşte (doğruluğu) en zahir olan budur. Zira başka bir rivayette de " esroâ-i hüsnâ'yı ihsa ederse; kavl-i şerifinin yerine, "Kim esmâ-i hünsâ"yı hıfz edip. ezberlerse..." diye geçmektedir. Buhârînin sözler bitti. Esmâ-İ Hüsnâ'nm Sayısı Esmâ-i Hüsnâ'nm bu miktar ile sınırlı olduğu zannedilmesin. Belki bunlar (burada sayılan doksan dokuz isim) esmâ-i hüsnâ'nm en meşhur olanlarıdır. Esmâ-İ Hüsnâ'nm Fazileti (Burada zikredilen doksan dokuz) esmâ-i hüsnâ'nm manâlarının değişik olması bakımından, fazilet cihetinden de birbirinden farklı olmaları caiz olur. Celâl ve şeref gibi... Bunlardan doksan dokuz isim, birkaç çeşide toplanır. Manâlarının Celâl'dan çıkması bakımından... (Bu mânâlar) Celal'den başkası içinde toplanmaz. Bu Celâl ismi şerifine mahsustur. Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin Güzel İsimleri Çoktur Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şu hadis-i şerifi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin isimlerinin çok olduğuna delâlet eder: Bir kişiye herhangi bir keder, üzüntü ve hüzün isabet eder de o kişi; (3/283) -"Allâhım! Ben senin kulunum! Senin kulunun oğlu ve cariyen kulunun oğluyum! Perçinim senin (kudret) elindedir. Benim hakkımda senin hükmün geçti. Sana ait olan ve senin kendisiyle kendini isimlendirmiş olduğun veya senin kitabında indirmiş olduğun, ya da mahlukatmdan birine öğretmiş olduğun veya gayb ilminde birini tercih edip muttali kılmış olduğun bütün isimlerinin hakkı için senden, Kur'ân-ı kerimi kalbimin baharı kılmanı (Kur'ân-ı kerimi kalbime nurun yeşermesini) Kur'ân-ı kerimi göğsümün nuru kılmanı, cüz'ümün parlaklığı, keder ve üzüntümün giderilmesine vesile kıl..." diye dua ederse elbette Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onun bütün hüzün, keder, üzüntüsünü giderir; onun yerine kendisine ferahlık, genişlik ve sevinç verir..." İsm-i A'zam Büreyre (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bir adamın dua ederken şöyle dediğini işitti: -"Allâhım, ben senden istiyorum! Senden başka ilâh yoktur. Sen vâhid, ehad, samed (doğmayan, doğrulmayan ve muhtaç olmayan tek olmanın) hakkı için senden istiyorum..." diyordu. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Bu adam, kendisiyle dua edildiği zaman istekler verilen ve kendisiyle dua ettiği zaman duaya kendisine icabet olunan; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin Ism-i Âzam'ı Allah'a dua etti..." Allah İsmi Celâli Bil ki: Al "Allah" ismi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin doksan dokuz İsminin içinde "Ism-î a'zam"ı (en büyük ismi)dir. Çünkü "Allah" ismi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin zâtına delâlet eden, ilâhî bütün sıfatlan kendisinde toplayan bir isimdir. Hatta kendisinde hiçbiri şaz olarak kalmaz. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin diğer isimleri ise, sadece kendi manâlarına delâlet ederler. Diğer isimler, ilim, kudret, fiil veya başkaları tek bir manâya delâlet eder. Çünkü o, isimlerin en seçkinidir. Ne hakikî mânâda ve ne de mecazî mânâda At "Allah" ismi. zât-ı vâcibü'I-vucûd'tan başkası hakkında kullanılmaz. Diğer isimler ise (mecazî olarak da olsa) başkası hakkında kullanılabilir. Kadîr, alîm, rahîm ve diğerleri gibi... Yine bu ismin (yani Al "Allah" isminin) husûsiyetlerindendir ki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin diğer bütün isimleri bu ismi celâle nisbet edilir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: -'Halbuki Allah'ındır en güzel isimler (Esmâ-i hüsnâ)..." Sayıların Bazı Sırları Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendisini selâmet içinde bakî kılsın şeyhimiz allâme hazretleri eserlerinde buyurdular: Bil ki: İlâhî hüviyet, bütün mertebelere sirayet etti. Birinci olarak hayat mertebesi tayin edildi. Bu mertebe büyük bir evleviyet ile tayin edildi. Bundan dolayı ilim mertebesinde gayb âlemine nisbet edildi. İkinci olarak da, bu mertebe büyük uhrevî âleme nisbet edildi. Bu mertebenin suretinde, irâde mertebesinde, manâ alemine nisbet edildi. Üçüncü olarak da bu mertebe, birincisinin (dünyanın) zahirine nisbet edildi. Ruhlar alemine nisbeti tayin edildi. Sonra da kudret mertebesinde tayin edildi. Dördüncü olarak da bu mertebe birincisinin (dünyanın) bâtınına tayin edildi, işte bu sirayetlerle, bu hakikatlerin kaynağı olan bu dört hakikat zahir oldu. Bun doksan dokuz veya binbir isimden meydana gelen bütün ilâhî isimler ve bu küllî hakikatler kendilerine ait dört âlemde bulunan dört kaynağın tayin edilmesinden tayin edilen devrânları tayin etti... Böylece dört dört ile çarpılır. On altı eder. Sonra zahirlerin ve bâtınların itibariyle de otuz iki eder. Sonra ehaöiyyet hepsinin cem edilmesiyle otuz üç eder... Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri her namazın ardında otuz üçer kere teşbih okurdu.; 33 teşbih, 33 hamd, 33 tekbir oldu... Sonra yüz (100 sayısına) tamam oldu; şu kavl-i şerif ile: "Lâ ilahe illallâhü vahdehû lâ şerike leh. Lehül-mülkü ve lehül-hamdü yuhyî ve yümît. Ve hüve hayyün lâ yemûtü biyedihil-hayr. Ve hüve alâ külli şeyin kadîr" Hz. Allah her şeyden büyük ve ondan başka ilâh yoktur, o birdir. Onun ortağı yoktur, Mülk onundur, hamd ona mahsustur. Diriltir ve öldürür, O diridir, ölmez. Hayır onun elindedir. Ve o her şeye kaadirdir. " Sonra (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin isimleri) bu beş hazeratın tayin edilmeleri itibârı sebebiyle bin oldu. Bu beş hazeratın zahirleri ve batınları itibariyle meydana gelen yüzün on ile çarpılmasından hâsıl olan zahirleri ve bâtınları cihetiyle (sayılan) bindir. Sonra ehadiyyet ve hepsinin toplanmasıyla binbir olmuş oldu. isimlerin kaynağı ve hakikatleri yedir. Hepsi ise 99 veya 1001 dir... Bu esmâ-i hüsnâ'nm cüzleri ise sayılamayacak kadar ve ezberlenemeyecek kadar çoktur.... Şeyh Allâme hazretlerinin sözleri özetle sona erdi... "Ve O'nun İsimlerinde sapıklık Mülhidleri ve sapıklar eden mülhidleri bırakın...." lahd" meyletmek, maksattan sapmak demektir. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin isimleri hakkında haktan bâtıla sapanları terk edin, demektir. (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin isimleri hakkında haktan bâtıla sapmak;) 1- Ya Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendi nefsini isimlendirmediği, semavî bir kitabın söylemediği, 3- Nebevî bir nassın (hadis-i kudsî ve hadis-i şeriflerin) hakkında varid olmadığı bir isim ile Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini isimlendirmek... 4- Veya fasit bir mânâ ifâde eden bir kelimeyi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine isim olarak vermektir. Her ne kadar şer'î bir yorumu olsa bile... Meselâ bedevinin (çölde yaşayan bir Arab'ın Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri için); "Ey keremlerin babası (bütün iyiliklerin kaynağı ve çok iyilik yapanların babası)," Ey yüzü bembeyaz" demesi gibi... Burada zikredilen, "Ey keremlerin babası..." cümlesi her ne kadar kemal sıfatlarını içine toplamak için kullanılan bir ibare ise de, ancak bu cümle, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri için kullanılmayacak bir manâyı akla getirmektedir. (Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini baba olarak tavsif etmektedir ki yanlıştır...) (3/284) "Ey y"2" bembeyaz..." cümlesi de böyledir. Bu cümle her ne kadar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kirliliklerden, hatalardan ve kötülüklerden mukaddes olduğunu ifâde ediyorsa da, ancak fasit bir manâ ifâde etmektedir. (Allâhü teâlâ hazretlerine yüz isnat etmektedir....) Terkten murad, emredilen şey, ondan kaçınmaktır. "Allah'ın isimleri"nden murad ise, Allâhü Teâla hazretleri hakkında kullanılan, Ve onların kendi inançlarına ve zanlanna göre Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini isimlendirdikleri kelimelerdir. Yoksa Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hakikî isimleri, demek değildir.... 5-Ya da (ilhad'tan maksat), Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini bazı kerim ve güzel isimleriyle isimlendirmekten sapmaktır. (Yani bazı esmâ-i hüsnâ'yı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine isim yapmamaktır...) Müşriklerin; -"Rahman nedir? Biz, Yemâmenin rahmanından başka rahman tanımıyoruz!" demeleri gibi... Bu durumda terkten murad, (bu tür davranışlardan) kaçınmak olmuş olur. İsimlerden murad da Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hakîkî isimleri olmuş olur... Bu kavl-i şerifin manâsı: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini bütün esmâ-i hüsnâ ile isimlendirin. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bazı isimlerini bazılarından çıkartmaktan kaçının... Sebeb-i Nüzul Rivayet olundu: Sahabelerden bir adam namazında rahman ismiyle dua etti. (Orada bulunan) müşriklerden bir adam, -"Muhammed ve ashabı, kendilerinin bir Rabbe ibâdet ettiklerini zannetmiyorlar mı? Bu adama ne oluyor ki, iki Rabbe dua ediyor?" dedi. Bunun üzerine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu âyet kerimeyi indirdi: (Ve; -"Halbuki Allah'ındır en güzel İsimler (Esmâ-i hüsnâ)... Onun İçin siz O'na onlarla çağırın... Ve O'nun isimlerinde sapıklık eden mülhidleri bırakın. Yarın onlar yaptıklarının cezasını çekecekler." Buyurdu:) Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de buyurdular: -"Allah'a dua edin! İsterseniz, Rahman'a dua edin (ister Allah diyerek dua ve isterseniz, rahman diyerek dua edin...) Müşriklerin burunlarının yerde sürtünmesine rağmen (esmâ-i hüsnâ'dan dilediğiniz isimle Allah'a dua edin...)" Zira isimlerin teaddüdü müsemmâ'run teaddüdünü lazım kılmaz... (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin isimleri çoktur; ama kendisi birdir...) Ceza "Yarın onlar yaptıklarının cezasını çekecekler." Onlara isabet eden şeylerin (azabın) size isabet etmemesi için onların ilhâdlanndan kaçının, demektir. Muhakkak ki onların ilhâdlarından dolayı kendilerine pek yakında azab inecektir... -"Ve O'nun isimlerinde sapıklık eden mülhidleri bırakın. Yarın onlar yaptıklarının cezasını çekecekler." Kavl-i şerifinin manâsı, sapanların isimlendirmedeki yanlışlıklarını terk edin, demektir Muza fin takdiriyiedir... Yoksa mânâsı, mülhidlerin kendilerini terk etmesi, demek değildir... Allah'ın Sıfatları Bazı âlimler buyurdular: Esmâ-i hüsnâ'dan murad, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yüce sıfatlarıdır. Zira isim lafzı, bazen zâtın kendisiyle isimlendirildiği büyük sıfatlarında da kullanılır. "Onun sıfatlan âfâkta yayıldı..." "onun sıfat ve övgüsü her tarafa yayıldı" demektir. Bu âyet-i kerimede sanki: , "Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sıfatları var..." denildi. Te'vilât-i Necmİyyeden... "Halbuki Allah'ındır en güzel isimler (Esmâ-i hüsnâ)..." Kavl-i şerifi şuna işaret eder: Allah ismi, mahlûkatın alemi (bir şeyin kendisiyle bilindiği) ismi mesabesindedir. Allah Tebâreke ve Teâlâ hazretlerinin zâtının ismidir. Diğer isimler ise, Allah'ın sıfatlarının isimleridir. Zira bu âyet-i kerimede; Halbuki Allahmdır en güzel isimler (Esmâ-i hüsnâ)..." buyurdu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri diğer isimleri, "Allah" ismine izafe etti. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bütün isimleri sıfatlarından müştaktırlar. Ancak "Allah" ismi müstesna... Zira bizim yanımızda ve âlimlerin çoğuna göre "Allah" ismi müştak değildir. Muhakkak ki, eşyanın hepsi mahluktur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sıfatlarının isimleri bazıları zatî sıfatlardan müştaktır. 0 mahlûk değildir. Bazıları fiilî sıfatlardan müştaktırlar. O ise mahluktur. Çünkü zatî sıfatlar; 1- Hayat, 2- Semi (İşitmek,) 3- Basar (görmek), 4- Kelâm, (konuşmak) 5- İlim, 6- Kudret, 7- Irâdet, (Gibi) sıfatlar bakî olup kadîmdirler. Mahlûk değiller... Fiilî sıfatlar ise mahlukturlar. İcâd olundukları zaman, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine izafe edilirler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri mahlûkati yaratıp onlara rızık verdiği zaman; "Yaratıcı" "Rezzâk- rızk veren" diye isimlendirilir. Ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ezelde yaratmaya ve rızık vermeye kaadirdir.... (Bu sıfatlan sonradan kazanmış değil...) Buna göre; "Halbuki Allah'ındır en güzel isimler (Esmâ-i husnâ)..." kavl-i şerifin manâsı: "Allâhındır; en güzel sıfatlar..." demektir... Allah'ın Sıfatlarıyla Vasıflanmak "Onun için siz O'na onlarla çağırın..." Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onun sıfatlarından bir sıfattan müştak olan her bir isimlerle yani bu sıfatlarla vasıflanmak ve ahlaklanmakla (bu isimlerin ifâde ettiği yüce manayı kendisine huy edinmekle) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dua edin... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin isimleriyle vasıflanmak ise, 1 - Salih amellerle olur, 2- Hâlis niyetle olur...Hâlikıyet (yaratma) sıfatı gibi... Kişinin hâlikiyet (yaratma) sıfatıyla muttasıf olması, çocuklarının doğması ve neslinin devam etmesi için evlenmesiyle olur. Hakime denilmişti: O anda kendisi hanımına yaklaşmıştı ona; -"Ne yapıyorsun?" denildi. O; -"Eğer tamam olursa insan..." demişti. Rezzâkıyyet sıfatıyla vasıflanmak ise, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisine vermiş olduğu rızkı, muhtaç olanlara infak etmekle olur. Sahip olduklarından hiçbir şeyi biriktirmemek, depolamadan infak etmektir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin diğer isim ve sıfatlarını da buna kıyâs etî Allah'ın Vasıflarıyla Ardaklanmak Amma Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sıfatlarıyla ahlaklanmak ise, haller ile olur. Bu da; 1- Kalb aynasını tasfiye etmek, 2- Murakabe etmek, 3- Mâsivâdan (Allah'tan gayri bütün ilgilerden ve) taalluklardan kesilmek, 4- Tamamen Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine teveccüh etmektir... Böylece bütün bu sıfatlar, kendisine tecelli etsin... Onlarla ahlak sahibi olsun, tşte bu açıklamalar şu hadis-i şerifin tahkikidir: -"Ben onun kulağı, gözü ve dili olurumî Benimle işitir, benimle görür ve benimle konuşur..." "Ve O'nun isimlerinde sapıklık eden mülhidleri bırakın." Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sıfatlarından (şeytanî sıfatlara) meyledip (sapanlar) yani Allah'ın sıfatlarıyla vasıflanmayanları terk edin, demektir. Yine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendi zatını isimlendirmediği isimlerden bir isim ile Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini isimlendirmek de ilhâclti Felsefecilerin Allah'a "birinci illet" ve "bizzat mücib olan" demeleri, gibi ... Felsefeciler bununla, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin fiillerinde, yaratmada ve icâd etmede, muhtar olmadığını (dilediğini seçmekte serbest olmadığını) kasd ederler... -"O sübhân, onların (o zalimlerin) dediklerinden çok münezzeh ve çok yüksek... Hem pek büyük bir yükseklikle yüksektir!" Kim, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisini vasıflandırmadığı bir vasıf veya hakkında nas varid olmayan bir sıfat ile Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini vasıflandırırsa o vasıf ilhâdtır... (Terk edilmesi gereken iştir...) (3/285) ilâhî İsimlerde Değişiklik Yapanlar Cezaya Çarpılırlar "Yarın onlar yaptıklarının cezasını çekecekler." Onlar yarın rüsvay eden aşağılayıcı bir azap ile azap olunacaklar. Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin isim ve sıfatlarında (istedikleri gibi değişiklik yapanlar) ilhâd ile amel edenler kendi tabiî zevk ve hevâlanyla amel ettikler için cezaya çarpılırlar... Te'vilât-i Necmiyyenin sözleri bitti. Er Kişi -"(Rastgele) herkesin ardınca yürümek (herkesin dediğiyle) amel etmek çocukluktur..." Köylünün Nasihati Hafız (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdu: -"Yaşlı köylü kendi oğluna ne güzel buyurdu: -Ey gözümün nuru oğlum! Sen ektiğinden gayriyi biçmezsin! (Ne ekersen onu biçersin)." Adalet Yüce Meali: Yine bizim halkettiklerimizden bir ümmet de var ki, hakka rehberlik ederler ve onunla adalet ederler.181 Âyetlerimizi tekzîb etmekte/yalanlamakta olanlar ise, biz onları bilemeyecekleri cihetten istldrac ile/yavaş yavaş yuvarlayacağız...182 Ve ben onların ipini uzatırım... Çünkü keydim/azâbım pek metindir.183 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Ve yine bizim halkettiklerimizden/' Bil ki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Musa Aleyhisselâm'ın ümmetinden hidâyet üzere olan kavim kıldığı gibi: (şu âyette beyân edildiği üzere:) -"Evet! Musa'nın kavminden bir ümmet de var ki, hakka irşad ederler ve onunla adalet yaparlar... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu ümmeti merhumenin içinde de, bu şekilde adaletle hükmedenleri yarattı. "Ve yine bizim halkettiklerimizden,"' kavl-ı şerifi, mübtedâ olmak üzere zarf mahallinde merfüdür... Ya mazmunu (içerdiği mana) itibariyle veya mevsûfun takdiri itibariyle mâ ba 'di de onun haberidir. Yani "yarattıklarımızın bazıları," veya "yarattıklarımızdan bazıları," demektir. "bir ümmet de var ki" Çok olan büyük bir taife var ki, bj^î (Hidâyete) rehberlik ederler..." İnsanlar (onlar sebebiyle) sarılırlar; "hakka/1 Haklıdırlar. Veya hak kelimesiyle onların hidâyetine çalışırlar ve onları istikâmet (doğru yola) delâlet (ve öncülük) ederler. "Ve onunla," Hak ile, "adalet ederler." Kendi aralarında geçen hüküm işlerinde adalet ile hükmederler... Adalette aşla zulüm ve haksızlık etmezler. Hak Üzere Olan Kavim! Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Buyurdular: -"Muhakkak ki benim ümmetimden bir kavim, ta İsa (Aleyhisselâm) ininceye kadar hak üzere olacaklardır Bundan murad, yani zaman (ve mekan) asla onlardan boş olmaz, demektir. Yine hadis-i şerifte buyurdu: -"Yeryüzünde ""Allah" denilmediği vakte kadar kıyamet kopmaz..." Konevînin Şerhi Büyük şeyh Sadreddin Konevî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: (Bu hadis-i şerifte Allah ismi) te'kîd için iki kere tekrar edildi. Hiç şüphesiz (o dönem) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini hakikî zikirle zikretmeyeceklerdir. Hususiyetle de bu bütün isimlerin sıfatlarını kendisinde toplayan ism-i azam ile zikreden olmayacaktır. Ancak, hakkın tam bir marifet ile kendisiyle bilinenler hariç... Mürşid-i Kâmil ve Kıyamet Halkın Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini bilmesi tamdır. Her asırda yeryüzünde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bir halifesi vardır. O halife kendi asrının (mürşid-i) kâmilidir... Sanki bu hadis-i şerifte şöyle deniliyor: Yeryüzünde mürşid-i kâmil olduğu zaman (mürşidi kâmilin bulunduğu bir yeryüzünde) kıyamet kopmaz. Bu hadis-i şerif ile mürşid-i kâmilin manevî bir direk ve tutan olduğuna işaret vardır. Eğer dilersen şöyle dersin: -"(Yer ve göklerin ve kıyametin) tutulması onun içindir. O intikâl ettiği zaman, gök yarılır, güneş dürülür, yıldızlar kararır, sahifeler açılıp yayılır, dağlar yürütülür, yeryüzünde zelzeleler olur ve kıyamet kopar......" Konevî hazretlerinin "El-Fükûk"taki sözleri bitti. Evliyâ'nın Hürmetine Azablar Def Edilir Rivayet olundu: Ibni Mes'ûd (r.h.) hazretlerinden, buyurdu ki. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yeryüzünde (halk) içinde üç yüz (ermiş kulu) vardır. Kalbleri Âdem Ayhisselâm'ın kalbi üzeredir. Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin (halk İçinde) kırk (ermiş kulu) vardır. Kalbleri Musa Aleyhisselâm'ın kalbi üzeredir. Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin (halk İçinde) yedi (ermiş kulu) vardır. Kaiblerİ İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın kalbi üzeredir. Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin (halk içinde) beş (ermiş kulu) vardır. Kalbleri Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ın kalbi üzeredir. Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin (halk içinde) üç (ermiş kulu) vardır. Kalbleri Mikâil Aleyhisselâm'ın kalbi üzeredir. Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin (halk içinde) bir (ermiş kulu) vardır. Kalbi israfil Aleyhisselâm'ın kalbi üzeredir. Birler (mertebesinde olan zat) vefat ettiği zaman yerine üçlerden bir zat geçirilir. Üçlerden biri vefat ettiği zaman yerine beşlerden bir zat geçirilir. Beşlerden biri vefat ettiği zaman yerine yedilerden bir zat geçirilir. Yedilerden biri vefat ettiği zaman yerine kırklardan bir zat geçirilir. Kırklardan bir zat vefat ettiği zaman yerine üçyüzlerden bir zat geçirilir. Üçyüzlerden biri vefat ettiği zaman yerine avamdan bir kişi geçirilir. -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri (işte) bu evliyaların sebebiyle (yüzü suyu hürmetine) bu ümmetten azabı def eder..." Kutub Kimdir? Bu hadis-i şerifte zikredilen "bir kişi" o "kutub'tur. O gavstır. O kutubun mekânı ve diğer evliyaya nazaran onun mertebesi ve büyüklüğü, bu daireye ve kainata nazaran onun merkezi olan bir nokta gibidir... Onunla âlemin salâhı vaki olur... Kırklar Ebud-Derdâ (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Buyurdular: -"Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bazı kulları vardır. Onlara "EBDÂL" denilir. Onlar ulaşmış oldukları bu mertebeye; 1 - Çok oruç tutmak, 2- Çok namaz kılmak, 3- (Çok hacca gitmek) 4- Çok huşu eder görünmek, 5- Güzel elbiseleri giymek (sofu elbiseleriyle süslenmekle kavuşmadılar. Ancak onlar; 1-Sadık vera', 2- Samimî takva, 3- Takva ve ihlâs, 4- Güzel niyet, 5- Sadırlarının (kalblerinin) selâmeti (yani kalblerinde kimse hakkında kötü düşünce beslememek, haset ve kin gibi şeylerden) salim olmak, 6- Ve bütün Müslümanlara karşı merhamet etmekle bu yüce dereceye ulaştılar.... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onları (ezelî) ilmiyle seçti. Onları kendi nefsine hâlis kıldı. Onlar "kırk er'dir. ibrahim Aleyhisselâmın kalbi misli üzeredirler... Onlardan bir adam vefat ettiği zaman mutlaka Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların yerine geçecek birini yaratır..." Evliyanın Ahlaki İyi bil ki onlar (evliya); 1- Hiçbir şeye sövmezler. 2- Hiçbir şeye lanet okumazlar. 3- Kendilerinden düşük olanları küçümsemezler. 4- Kendilerinin üzerinde olanlara da haset bağlamazlar. 5- Kimsenin gıybetini yapmazlar. 6- Haber (konuşma) bakımından insanların en (yumuşak ve) en tatlılarıdır. 7- Ahlak bakımından insanların en yumuşağı, 8- İnsanların en cömerdi, 9- Onlar kendileriyle Rableri arasında olanlar (ihlâs ile ibâdet etmek konusunda) kendilerine ne başı bırakılıp salı verilmiş bir at ve ne de kasırga rüzgarı hiçbir şey onlara erişemez..." (3/286) 10- Onların kzfcbleri yüce tavanlara (göklere) yükselir. 11 -Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine olan şevk ve aşklarından dolayı hayır işlerine koşar ve (hayırda) yarışırlar... -İşte onlar, Allah hizbidir. Uyanık ol ki, Allah'ın hizbi muhakkak hep felaha erenlerdir!" İmam Yafiî (r.h.) hazretlerinin "Revdü'r-Riyâhîyn" isimli kitabındaki sözleri bitti Evliya Olabilmek Bil ki, hak ehlinin nail olduklarına (evliyalığın yüce mertebe ve derecelere), nail olmaları; 1 - insanların hidâyetine çalışmaları, 2- Halk arasında âdil olmaları. 3-Kendi nefislerinde âdil ve hidâyet üzere olmalarından sonra (halkın arasında hidâyet rehberi ve âdil olmalarından) dolayı bu yüce mertebeye nail oldular... Ticâret Abdullah bin Mübarek (r.h.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Kendisi ticâretle uğraşırdı. Ve şöyle derdi: -"Eğer beş kişi olmasaydı; kesinlikle ben ticâretle uğraşmazdım. (O beş kişi:) İki süfyân (yani:) 1- Süfyân, 2- Süfyan, 3- FudayI, 4- îbni Semmâk, 5- lbnü'l-Uleyye..." Onlar sıla (maddi yardımda bulunmak) için ticâret ederdi. İbni Uleyye'nin Kadılığı Bir yıl sonra geldiğinde kendisine: -"Ibni Uleyye, "Kadı" oldu" dediler. Bunun üzerine ibni Mübarek hazretleri, Ibni Uleyye'yi ziyaret etmedi. Ve hiçbir şeyle ona sıla (maddî yardım) da bulunmadı. İbni Uleyye kendisinin ziyaretine geldiğinde de başını kaldırıp ona bakmadı. Sonra İbni Mübarek hazretleri ona şu beyitleri yazdı: Ey ilmi kendisine tazı yapan Ve onun sebebiyle miskinlerin malını avlayan, Sen dünya ve lezzetleri için hîle yaptın; Hîlen sebebiyle din gitti. Sen deli oldun; Delilere deva olduktan sonra... Hani nerede o rivayetlerin; Sultanlarm kapılarını terk etmek hakkında ileri sürdüklerin... Eğer, -"Bunu söylemeye zorlandım" dersen; tşte bu bâtıldır. İlim merkebi (kitap yüklü merkep) şimdi ayağı kayıp çamura battı..." İsmail bin Uiye bu beyitlere vakıf olduğunda, hemen Harun Reşid'e gitti. Kadılıktan istifası kabul edilinceye kadar onun makamından inmedi. Harun Reşid de onun istifasını kabul etti. Kâdî Olacağına Ölümü Tercih Et Ne güzel söylemişler: İmam-ı Âzam Ebû Hanife (k.s.) hazretleri, canı pahasına "Kadılığı" kabul etmedi. Ve bu uğurda canını verdi. Sen eğer ölecek olsan da sultanlardan kadılık vazifesini alma!" Adaletli 01 Ne güzel denildi: -"Adaletli ol! Mümteni olmuş bir halde; Dünyadan yüz çevirenlerden olursun Adalet için ömürden yüz çevirmek mümtenidir." Adi Nedir? "Adi" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin isimlerinden bir isimdir. Manâsı jajı "adaletli" demektir. Yani kendisinden adalet fiili sadır olan, demektir. Cefa, haksızlık ve zulmün zıddıdır. Adaleti bilinmeyen kişinin âdil olduğu bilinmez. Fiili (yaptığı işleri) bilinmeyen kişinin de adaleti bilinmez. Kulun "Adl"den nasibi ve payı, asla gizli değildir. Adalette kula ilk vacip olan şey, onun nefsine karşı âdil olmasıdır, insan, Şehveti ve Gadabı (bütün kötü huylan) Aklı,Dinin işareti altında birer esir yapmaktır... İnsan her ne zaman aklı, şehvet gadabına hizmetçi kılarsa, işte o zaman gerçekten kendi nefsine zulmetmiş olur. İşte bunlar kişinin kendi nefsine karşı âdil olması gereken konuların cümlesindehdir. Bunun tafsilatı ise, şeriatın bütün hududlarına riâyet etmekle olur. insanın bütün a'zâlarında (bedeninin bütün organlarında) adâietli olması, şeriatın izin verdiği şekilde onları kullanmakla olur. Kişinin ehli (ailesi) ve zürriyetinde adaletli, sonra da bakmakla vazifeli olduğu (emrinin altındakiler hakkında) adaletli olmalıdır. Eğer kişi velayet ehli (idareci) ise, onun (ne yapacağı ve nasıl davranacağı) gizli değildir. Belki bu kişi, zulmü insanlara eziyet, adalet ise insanlara fayda ve menfaati ulaştırmak olduğunu zanneder... Ama böyle değildir. Zira idareci (sultan), silah, kitap ve değişik mallardan müştemil olan mülkünün hazinelerinin kapılarını açsa ve lakin; Malları zenginler üzerine bölse, Âlimlere silahlar hibe etse. İlim ehline karaları teslim etse. Askerlere de kitaplar hibe etse, Savaş ehline bol bol kitap verse, Mescidleri askerlere verse, Mektep ve medreseleri askerlerin emrine verse, Belki bunların şahıslarının her birine menfaat vermiş olabilir lakin zulüm etmiş, adaletten sapmış ve adalet yapmamış olur... Zira bu kişi, her bir şeyi kendisine layık olandan gayri yerlere koymuştur. (Ve böylece adalet değil de zulüm işlemiştir...) Eğer idareci, hasta kişiye ilaçlarını (şuruplarını) içmek, hacamat, kan aldırmak, ameliyat olmak gibi konularda eziyetle zorlasa ve canileri öldürmek, kesmek veya dövmekle cezâlandırsa; adalet yapmış olur... Çünkü o zaman her bir şeyi kendisine mahsus olan yere koymuş olur. Dinî bakımdan kulun bu vasıftan nasîbi ise, kul, hiçbir şeyde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine taarruz etmemelidir; 1-Tedbirinde, 2- Hükmünde, 3-Ve diğer fıilerinde (işlerinde), 4- İster kendisinin muradına muvafık olsun ve ister olmasın ilâhî emirlere asla karşı gelmemelidir... Zira bunların hepsi adalettir. Bunlar yakışır şekilde ve yakışır bir halde tecelli etmişlerdir. Eğer onun yaptıklarını yapmayacak olursa, o zaman başka bir şey yapacaktır. Ve bu takdirde de kendisinde hasıl olandan daha büyük bir zarar hâsıl olacaktır. Nasıl eğer hasta hacamat olmazsa, o zamanda hacamatın ağrı ve sızılarından daha büyük bir acı, sızı ve hastalık gördüğü gibi... İşte bununla Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri âdil olur. İman: zahirî ve Ibatınî inkârı ve itirazı keser. Bunun tamamı ise, kişinin asla 1 - Dehre (zamana) sövmemesi, 2- Eşyayı felek'e nisbet etmemesi, 3- Adet ve geleneklerde cereyan ettiği gibi onun üzerine itiraz etmemesidir... (3/288) Belki (iyice bilmeli ve inanmalı ki) bütün sebepler musahhar. tertip edilmiş ve emre hazırdır. En güzel bir tertip ve yönelme ve ilâhî adalet ve lütufların en yakınıyla sebeplere yönlendirilmiştir. Melikül-Müteâl olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendisine rahmet etsin; İmam Gazâlî (k.s.) hazretlerinin "El-Maksadü'1-Aksâ fi Şerh-i MeânîEsmâ-illâhil-Hüsnâ.." isimli kitabında böyledir. İstidrâc "Âyetlerimizi tekzîb etmekte/yalanlamakta olanlar..." Ayetlerin, "azamet nûn" una izafe edilmesi, âyetlerin şereflerinden ve onlara tekzîb ile yönelmenin büyüklüğünü (büyük bir cürüm işlenildiğini) beyan içindir. Yani bizim, hakkın mi'yârı ve sıdk'ın (doğruluğun) ve adaletin tasdikçisi olan ayetlerimizi tekzib edenleri ise; "istidrac ile/yavaş yavaş yuvarlayacağız..." Yani onları tedricî olarak elbette ki helake doğru yaklaştıracağız... tstidrâcın aslı, I- Ya yükseltmektir. 0 da bir şeyi alçak bir yerden alıp derece derece yüksek yerlere nakletmekle olur. 2- Ya ela indirmektir. Bu böylece (derece derece olarak) bir şeyi yüksek bir yerden alçak bir yere nakletmekle olur... Münâsip olan manâ, azabın ve cezalandırmanın en yüksek mertebelerini görmeleri için, onları helak edilecek yerlerin en yüksek mertebesine ulaştırmak demektir. Bilinmedik Bir Yerden Gelen İstidrâc "onları bilemeyecekleri cihetten..." Mezkûr fiilin masdanna sıfattır. Yani biz onları hiç bilmeyecekleri bir yönden olan bir istirac ile onlara istidrâc veririz... Onlar onun böyle olduğunu zannetmezler. Belki bunun Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından kendilerine bir ikram olduğunu zannederler. Kendilerinin Allah'a yaklaşmak olduğunu zannederler. Veya onlar, bununla bizim onlardan ne murad ettiğimizi bilmezler. Bu (istidrâc Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kullar) üzerine nimetleri yağdırması ve nimeti onlara vermesiyle onlar, onun Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından kendisine bir lütuf olduğunu zannederler. O da daha ziyadesiyle dalâlet (ve gayy deresine) helak olup düşmektedir. Ta ki onların üzerine azab kelimesi tahakkuk eder. Onların halleri en rezil en şenî ve en kötü bir azap onlar üzerine gelir... Hileyle Gülmek Kendisine verme? Hileyle renklerden oluşanı Güler olayım; O ağlayandan..." Felekin Mühleti Seni Aldatmasın Hafız (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Felek sana bir mühlet verdiğinde; Yoldan gitme ve çıkma Sana kim dedi ki, Bu acuze mekr ve hileyi terk etti diye...." Mühlet Vermek "Ve ben onların ipini uzatırım..." "imlâ" müddetin uzatılmasıdır. Onlardan biri olduğu hal üzere kaldığı halde, onların muaheze edilmesi, tutuklanıp cezalandırılmalarında acele etmemektir. İmlâ ile tstidrâcın Arasındaki Fark Mevlânâ Ebus- Suûd (r.h.) buyurdular: -"(Bu kavl-i şerif), "istidrâc iîefyavaş yavaş yuvarlayacağız..." kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. Ama sin harfinin (yakında kelimesinin manasının) hükmüne dâhil değildir. Çünkü imlâ, mühlet vermek ve uzatmaktan ibarettir. Tedrici olan işlerden değildir. Kişide (nefiste) şey ve şey olarak (ard arda) hasıl olan istidrac gibi değildir. Belki imla, defaten (yani birden) hasıl olan bir iştir... Ama imlâ'nın eserleri ve hükümleri tedriç yoluyla hasıl olur: kendisi değil... Zamirin bir olmasıyla tabirin değişikliği kendisini açıkladığı gibi..: Tuzak "Çünkü keydim/azabım pek metindir." Benim tutmam çok şiddetlidir... İstidrac ve mühlete tuzak adı verildi. Çünkü mühletin zahiri nimet ama batını ise mahrumiyet ve azabtır... Gizlice Tutmak Müftü Sadî Çelebi (r.h.) buyurdular: Evla olan şöyle denilmesidir: O nimetlerin onlara indirilmesi; onların bilmedikleri bir cihetten onlara bir tuzaktır. (Onlara gizli bir azabtır...) Çünkü kelimesi, gizli bir şekilde tutup azab etmek demektir... Keyd'in Manâsı Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: "tuzak" kendisine fark ettirmeden ona zarar vermek için yürümek, demektir... Günahla Beraber Devam Eden Hİkemü'l-Attâiyye'de buyuruldu: Senin ona devamlı günah işlemenle beraber; onun devamlı olarak sana olan ihsanlarından korkî Bu ihsanların Istidrac olmasından korkî Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri şöyle buyurdu: "Biz onları bilemeyecekleri cihetten istidrac ile Vyavaş yavaş yuvarlayacağız..." Nimeti Verene Yönelmek Sehl (r.h.) hazretleri, bu âyet-i kerimenin manasında buyurdular. Nimetlerle biz onları uzatırız. (Onlara çok nimet veririz..) O verdiğimiz nimetlere şükretmeyi kendilerine unuttururuz. Onlar, nimete meylettikleri zaman; mun'im (nimeti veren Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden) mahcûb (perdeli) olular. (Allah'ı tamamen unuturlar) ve böylece azab ile tuturlar... Hatalardan Sonra Gelen Nimetler Ebu'l-Abbâs bin Atâ (r.h.) buyurdular: Yani onlar herhangi bir hata işledikleri zaman, hemen biz on ara yeni bir nimet veririz. Ve onlara bu günahtan ve hatadan dolayı istiğfar etmeyi unuttururuz... İstidrâcm Değişik Manaları Şeyh Ebûl-Kasım el-Kuşeyrî (r.h.) buyurdular: İstidrac, fitne korkusu olmaksızın minnet ve nimetin tevatürüdür (peşi peşine gelmesidir...) İstidrac, mekr korkusu olmaksızın zikrin intişârıdır. İstidrac, minnet ve nimete yerleşip, bağiyetten yüz çevirmektir. İstidrac, recâ sebebiyle talil etmek vefa etmeksizin meyletmektir. İstidrac, zahiri mazbut, sırrı ağyara dönük olmasıdır... Kuşeyrînin sözleri bitti. Mürîd ve Sofular için İstidrâç Istidrâc'ın yönü; 1- Müridin kendi nefsinden (kendinin manevî derecesinin ne olduğunu bilmemesi) ve Rabbinin hakkından câhil olmasıdır. (Evliyalık veya mürşidlik) davasını izhâr ederek (kendisinin şeyh olduğunu söyleyerek) sû-i edeb'te bulunmasıdır. 2- Veya müridin (günah ve hata) belâlarına dalması ve kendisinden azabın geciktirilmesi ve kendisine mühletin verilmesiyle; o bunun ihmâl olduğunu (Allah'ın hiç kendisine ceza vermeyeceği) zannına kapilmasıdır... O murid der ki: -"Eğer benim yaptığım sû-i edeb olmuş olsaydı; elbette (benden) imdâd kesilirdi..." Fakat onun hiç zannetmediği bir yönden ondan meded (ilâhî yardım) kesiliverir... Eğer onun hissetmediği bir noktadan ondan meded kesilmezse bile; o kişi (manevî olarak) ziyâde (makam elde etmekten) men olunur... İki Günü Eşit Olan Zarardadır Zira muhakkak ki; -Kim (girmiş olduğu tasavvuf ve ilim yolunda) eğer ziyâde İçinde olmazsa (her gün biraz daha ilerlemezse İki günü birbirine eşit olursa) o kişi büyük bir noksanlığın içindedir..." (3/288) Ahmed Bin Hambel'in Vasiyeti Ahmed bin Hambel (r.h.) hazretleri bazı ashabına (talebe ve sohbetine gelenlere) vasiyet eder ve şöyle derdi: -"(İlâhî) adaletin yakalamasından ve (ilâhî) fazl-u keremin rikkatinin güzel kokularından kork!" Onun mekrinden emin olma! Velev ki seni cennete koysa bile... Baban Adem Aleyhisselâm'a vaki olanlar (cennette) vaki oldu..." Mühlet (tstidrâcın) Hikmeti Nedir? Sual: Eğer sen desen ki: "Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dünyada âsîlere mühlet vermesinin hikmeti nedir?" Cevap: Derim ki: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine, kullan affetmek ve ihsanda bulunmanın; onlara azab etmek, onları ansızın yakalamak ve onlara ceza vermekten daha sevimli olduğunu kullarının görmesi içindir... Zira muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rahmeti gazabını geçti. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mühlet vermesi; onun kerem ve cömertlik ahlakindandır... Mühlet ve Azabın Hikmeti Denildi ki: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri dilediği kimseyi aziz (çok güçlü) ve muktedir olanın tutmasıyla zâlimlere mühlet vermektedir. Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri dilediği bazı kişilere de onlara olan rahmetinden dolayı hemen onlara âhiret cezalarına nisbetle çok hafif bir ceza verir... Kalbi Kırıkların Yanındadır Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mekrinden (mekr-i ilâhîden) korkmaktır. Fakirliği ve inkisarı (kalb kırıklığını) hep, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bir nimet ve ikram olarak görmelidir... Zira muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri fakirleri çok sever. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların (fakir ve miskinlerin) kalbi kırıkların yanındadır... Dünya hali karâr üzere değildir. (Yani dünya hali sabit değildir; değişkendir...) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri hibe ettiği gibi soyup alır ve soyup aldığı gibi de hibe eder... Zaman Kimin Lehine Kimin de Aleyhinedir Ne güzel söylenilmiş: Zaman, iyi ve güzeldir. Ve kötülüğe gebedir... Yıldızlar (günlerin geçmesi) kime dost Ve kime de düşmandır... Peygamber Efendimiz (S.A.V.) Yüce Meali: Bunlar bir düşünmedilerde mi ki, kendilerine söz söyleyen zatta cinnetten bir eser yoktur... 0 ancak ilerideki tehlikeyi açık bir surette haber veren bir nezîr'dir/sakındırıcıdır.184 Bunlar göklerin ve yerin ve Allah'ın yarattığı herhangi bir şeyin, bütün tedbîr ve melekûtu (bütün şuunatıyla zapt ve tasarrufunu tedbîr ve idare eden kudret ve saltanatın azameti) hakkında bir nazar yürütmedilerde mi?... Ve şu ecellerinin cidden yaklaşmış olması ihtimalini bir düşünmedilerde mi?... O halde buna îmân etmedikten sonra hangi söze inanırlar?...185 Kimi ki, Allah saptırır; artık onu yola getirecek yoktur. 0 onları bırakır, tuğyanları/azgınlıkları içinde». Körükörüne yuvarlanır giderler...1BS Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Bunlar bir düşünmedilerde mi ki, kendilerine söz söyleyen zatta cinnetten bir eser yoktur..." Sebeb-i Nüzul Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Kureyşlileri Allah'ın azabından çokça sakındırıyordu. Geçmiş ümmetlerin başına gelen azabları onlara haber veriyordu. Hatta Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bir gece Safa tepesinin üzerine çıktı. Kureyşlileri kabile kabile olarak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdet etmeye davet etti. -Ey falanca oğulları! Ey falanca oğullan. Ta sabaha kadar bütün Kureyş kabilelerini isimleriyle çağırdı ve onları başlarına gelecek olan Allah'ın azabından sakındırmaya çalıştı. Kureyşlilerden söz alanlar: -"Sizin bu arkadaşınız yani Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) elbette delidir. Bu geceyi insanları korkutmakla geçirdi! (Sabaha kadar insanları Allah'a davet etti)" dediler. işte onların bu sözleri üzerine bu; -"Bunlar bir düşünmedilerde mi ki, kendilerine söz söyleyen zatta cinnetten bir eser yoktur... O ancak ilerideki tehlikeyi açık bir surette haber veren bir nezîr'dir/sakındıncıdır." Âyet-i kerime nazil oldu . İlmî Bir Tetkik Âyet-i kerimenin başındaki hemze inkâr, taaccub ve tevbîh içindir. Vav 0) harfi, bir mukadder üzerine atıf içindir. kelimesi ise ya istifhâm-ı inkâriyyedir. Ibtidâ haiinde mahailindedir. Haberi de, kavl-i şerifidir. Ya da kelimesi nâflyyedir. ismi de, keümesidir. Cümlenin hepsi tefekkür fiiline taalluk etmektedir. Çünkü tefekkür-fiili "efâi-ikulûb"dandır... Mahalli ise iki vecih üzeredir: Nasbtır. Harfi cerrin düşürülmesi üzerine mahallen mensûbtur. kelimesi de, "delillk"ten masdar binâ-i nevfdlr. Kendisine keümesinin dâhil olması. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinde deliliğin çeşitlerinden bir delilik olmadığına delâlet eder. Manâsı: Onlar Allah'ın âyetlerini tekzîb ettiler. Ve arkadaşlarında (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinde) deliliğin çeşitlerinden hiçbir şey olmadığını tefekkür edemediler. Veya onların arkadaşlarında delilikten bir şey olmadığını düşünmediler ki; bu tefekkürleri; onları: 1- Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini tasdik etmeye götürsün. 2- Onun peygamberliğinin sıhattini tasdik etsinler. 3- Ve ona iman etsin 4- ve ona indirilen âyetlere iman etsinler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mecnûn olmadığının. açıkça beyan edilmesi ve ona deli diyenlerin görüşlerinin reddedilmesi, onların yapmış oldukları çirkinliklerin büyükiüğündendir. Muhammedü'l-Emîn (s.a.v.) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri için; "Onların arkadaşı" tabirinin kullanılması ise, onların kelamla'nnın sözlerinin şekillerine göre varid olmasındandır. Bununla beraber bu kavl-i şerifte onların uzun zaman Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle arkadaşlık ve sohbet ettiklerini duyurma manası da vardır. Öyle ki onlar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin çok nezih bir hayata sahip olduğunu ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin cinnet (delilik) şaibesinden tertemiz olduğunu biliyorlardı. Ve hatta peygamberlikten önce Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini "Muhammedü'l-Emîngüvenilir Muhammed diye isimlendirmişlerdi... Nezîr "O ancak," Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretleri, "(ilerideki tehlikeyi açık bir surette haber veren) bir nezîr'dir/sakmdırıcıdir..." Yani inzâr (azab ile korkutma)da belîğ bir şekilde yapar. Acıma ve özürlerde kemal derecesindedir... Göklerin ve Yerin Melekûtünü Düşünmek "bir nazar yürütmedilerde mi?..." Hemze inkâr içindir. Vav ise bir mukadder üzerine atıf içindir. Yani onu tekzîb ettiler. Düşünmek ve delil getirmek bakışıyla bakmadılar... "göklerin, yerin ve melekûtu (bütün şuunatıyla zapt ve tasarrufunu tedbîr ve idare eden kudret ve saltanatın azameti)..." Yani göklerin ve yerin delâlet ettiği, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin büyüklük, azamet, mülk ve kudretinin kemâline delâlet eden âyetlere bakmadılar. Ve göklerin ve yerin melekûtüne ibretle bakıp Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gökleri ve yeri boşu boşuna yaratmadığını ve kullarını başıboş terk etmediğini öğrenmediler... Melekût Onların (âlimlerin) bazıları buyurdular: Göklerin melekûtu. yıldızlar, gezegenler ve ay'dır... Yeryüzünün melekûtu ise, denizler, dağlar ve ağaçlardır. Melekût, büyük mülk, demektir, Mülk'ten gelmektedir, i kelimesinin "korkmak" kelimesinden geldiği gibi... Melekût, kelimesinin sonuna te harfinin gelmesi mübalağa içindir. Kendisine yani en büyük ve kendisine taalluk eden mülk, demektir. "Ve o Allah'ın yarattığı..." Bu kavl-i şerif, Melekût, kelimesinin üzerine atıftır. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yarattıklarını nazar etmediler, demektir. Ser* "herhangi bir şeyde..." yaratılan şey" beyânıdır. Bu kavl-i şerif delil olmanın sadece açık ve zikredilen şeyler (göklere ve yerlere) mahsus olmamasının ve eşyanın en incesi ve küçüğünde de Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin varlığına ve birliğine delilin bulunduğunu ifâde etmek içindir. Yani gerek açık ve gerekse çok dakik (ince) olsun kendisine şey ismi verilen bir şey altında hasretmek mümkün olan eşyanın bütün cinsleri birer delildirler... (3/289) Yani mevcudatta olan her bir fert ayrı ayrı olarak, nazar mahalli ve Yaratıcı olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin varlığına ve birliğine delâlet eden ibret ve delil getirme yeridir. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: -"Her şeyde onun için bir âyet vardır; Onun varlığına ve birliğine delalet eder..." Ecelleri Çok Yakındır ecellerinin cidden yaklaşmış olması ihtimalini bir düşünmedilerde mi?..." Bu kavl-i şerif, "metekût" kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır, öf kavi-i şerifi 'den muhaffefdir. İsmi ise zamir-/ sândır. Haberi ise, t "Onlar/n ecelleri cidden yaklaştı.." kavl-i şerifidir.... Manası: Onlar bakmadılar mı o duruma onların gerçekten ecellerinin çok yakın olduğu hale nazar etmediler mi ki, onlar yakın bir zamanda ölecekler. Onlar ne oluyor ki, onlara ölüm gelmeden ve onların başına azab gelmeden önce onlar, hakkı talep etmeye ve kendilerini kurtaracak olan (iman ve tevbeye) yönelmiyorlar... Ölüme Hazırlık O (bizden) öncekiler; Ecelden firar edip kaçamadılar 0 dar engel ve şedde.... Günler (ömür) dizginini pençesine aldı. Kendi fikir merkebine bindiler, Eğersiz olarak... Onlar adamca girdiler; Din yoluna...." Kurân-ı Kerimden Başka Kitap Yoktur "hangi söze," "hadîs" kelimesi, lügatte yeni demektir. Ama umûmun örfünde ise kelâm (söz) demektir. "Ondan sonra..." Kur'ân-ı kerimden sonra... İnanırlar?..." Kur'ân-ı kerime inanmadıkları zaman hangi söze inanırlar. Bu kavl-i şerif, beyânın sonudur. Kur'ân-ı kerimden sonra inecek kitap yoktur. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden sonra da gönderilecek bir peygamber yoktur. Bu kavl-i şerif, onların iman etme ihtimallerini kökten kesmektedir. Ve külliyen onları nefyetmektedir. Be M harfi, "İnanırlar?..."kavl-işerifine taalluk etmektedir... Allah'ın Saptırdığı "Kimi ki. Allah saptırın" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kimi eğri yola koyup saptınrsa; o kişi Kur'ân-ı kerimi kabul edip ona iman etmez... "Artık onu yola getirecek yoktur." Onun için (islâm'dan başka) girebileceği ve bulacağı doğru ve hak yolu yoktur. "Ve o onları bırakır..." Ye (çf) harfiyledir. Ve bu istinaf olmak üzere merfû'dur. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onları (halleri üzere) terk eder. tuğyanları/azgınlıkları içinde..." Onların küfürlerinde haddi tecâvüz etmelerinde, (kendilerini terk eder...) Körükörüne yuvarlanır giderler..." Bu kav/-/ şerif, "Ve o onları bırakır..." flitinin mefûlünden hâl'dir... Yani onlar, tereddüt ve hayretler içinde oldukları halde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onları bırakır, demektir. içinde tereddüt edip Kamusta Duyuruldu: (kelimesi) 1- Münâzaatta, dalâlet ve hayretler hareket etmek ve şaşkın şaşkın kalmaktır. 2- Veya yolda yolunu şaşırmaktır. 2- Ya da hüccet ve delilini bilmemektir. Tefekküre Teşvik Bu âyet-i kerimede, tefekkürü teşvik ve akla delâlet vardır. Eğer kişi, 1- Vehim, 2- Hayâl, 3- Taklîd, 4- Hevâ-ü heves 5- (Nefis ve şeytana tabi olmaktan uzak bir) akl-i selîm ile Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mucizelerinden fazla ve ayn olarak Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin; 1 - Yüce halini, 2- Ahlakını 3- Yolunu 4- Siyret 5- ve gidişatını düşünse O kişinin yanında 1- Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hak peygamber olduğu anlaşılır. Hakikatine erişir. 3- Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sâdık olduğunu görür, 4- Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kendisine davet ettiği her şeyin hak olduğunu anlar. 5- Ve o kişi iman ederek, bu tefekkürü sayesinde ebedî cehennem ateşinden kurtulmuş olur. Aklını Kullansalardi Cehennemlik Olmazlardı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri haber verdiği gibi; cehennem ehlinin hallerinden... Şu kavl-i şerifiyle: İçine atıldıkları vakit onun öyle bir hıçkırışını işitirler ki, feveran ediyordur. Hemen hemen öfkeden patlayacak gibi bir hale gelir. İçine bir alay atıldıkça her defasında onlara onun bekçileri, -"Size gocundurucu bir peygamber (bir nezîr) gelmedi mi?" diye sorarlar. -"Evet, doğrusu bize gocundurucu bir peygamber (bir nezîr) geldi, fakat biz ona inanmadık ve, "Allah hiçbir şey indirmedi, siz ancak büyük bir dalâl İçindesiniz" diye tekzîb ettik!" derler... Ve, -"Biz işitir veya akleder olsaydık bu saîr eshâbı içinde bulunmazdık" derler. Mülk ve Melekût -"Bunlar göklerin ve yerin ve Allah'ın yarattığı herhangi bir şeyin, bütün tedbîr ve melekûtu (bütün şuunatıyla zapt ve tasarrufunu tedbîr ve idare eden kudret ve saltanatın azameti) hakkında bir nazar yürütmedilerde mi?... Ve şu ecellerinin cidden yaklaşmış olması ihtimalini bir düşünmedilerde mi?... O halde buna îmân etmedikten sonra hangi söze inanırlar?..." Ayet-i kerimesinde şuna işaret vardır: Kâinat iki kısımdır. 1- Melekût: 2- Mülk Melekût? Birinci nev'î, başka bir şeyden yaratamayanlar. Bu Melekût'tur. Melekût, kâinatın bâtınıdır. Kâinat onunla kâimdir. Kendisi de (melekiit) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kudretiyle kaimdir. Şu kavl-i şerifte beyan edildiği gibi: 0 halde teşbih ona/o Allah'a ki, her şeyin melekûtü/sirları. onun yedinde/kudreti ve idaresinde bulunan sübhâna. Hep de döndürülüp O'na götürüleceksiniz. Mülk? Ondan (kâinattan) bir çeşitte Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin başka bir şeyden yarattığıdır. O mülktür. Mülk kâinatın zahiridir. Güzel basiretle (görmeyle) mülke bakılır. Melekût'e ise akıl ve kalb ile bakılır. Kalb Ashabı ve Akıl Erbabı Âkil er melekût'e nazar edip ibretle bakmaları, âyetleri görmeye fayda verir. Ve âyetlerden Halik Teâlâ hazretlerini bilmeye ve yaratıcının varlığını ve birliğine ispat eder. Kalb sahiplerinin nazar edip melekût'e bakmaları ise, içine girerek gaybin şâhidlerine şuhûdü ifâde eder ki, imanı yakînî olsun diye.... Belki onun imânı ayânî (görerek) olmaktadır. Şu kavi- şerifte beyân edildiği üzere: -"Bu suretle İbrahim'e göklerin ve yerin melekûtunu/görünmeyenlerini gösteriyorduk ki, yakîn ve tam iman hâsıl edenlerden olsun..." Bu gösterme, noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Hak subhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretleri için ilâhî kadîm bir sünnettir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri peygamber kıldığı veya evliya; 1- Âlemin tabiatı, 2- Alemin mülkü 3- Melekûtu, 4- Ceberûtu, 5- Lâhûtu, Ve benzerleri alemin sırlarını gösterir. İster âlem-i sağîr ve isterse âlem-i kebîr'de olsun... (Hepsini gösterir)... Bu sünnetin indirilmesi, tâ kıyamet sabahına kadar bakîdir. Hak Teâlâ hazretlerine seyr-u suluk ınkıtaya uğramadığı (ve tasavvuf devam ettiği) müddetçe bu sünnette devam edecektir. Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bu vergisi (ve insanın tasavvufta seyru suluk ile ona ulaşması) olmamış olsaydı elbette insan da diğer hayvanlar gibi olurdu. Ancak Rahman olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bunu insan nevine in'âm ve ikramda bulundu. İnsana iyilikte bulundu. Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri inayet ehlinden dileğini bu yola suluk ettirir ta ki Mennân'm mülkünü kabul eder...Hatta bütün kainatta yüksekleri. (3/290) Böylece; 1- Şuhûd, 2- Ayan (gözle görmek), 3- Ve ihsan sahibi hakka vasıl olmaya nail olur... 4- Allah ona yâkîn mertebesinin kemâlini verir. 5- İhsanını tamama erdirir... Sonra peygamberler ümmeti davet için gelirler... Evliya da (mürşid-i kâmil olup) ihvanı irşad etmek için geliriler... (Onlar:) 1 - Hikmet ve beyan ile kıyam ederler. 2- İman ve Islâmı beyan ederler. 3- İnsanları, Hannân ve halım olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine davet ederler. 4- Cennetlerle müjdelerler, 5- Cehennem ateşiyle korkuturlar. 6- Kim onlara icabet ederse ilâhî lütuf ve ihsana nail olur. 7- Ve kim onlara icabet etmezse, apaçık bir hüsran ile hüsrana ve zarara uğrar... Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Aleyhisselâm'dan rivayetle buyurdular: hazretleri, İsa -"İki kere doğmayan bir kişi göklerin ve yerin melekûtüne giremez..." Nüfuz etmek, kalb ashabı içindir. Nazar etmek ise akıl ve delil getirme erbabı içindir. Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede de böyledir. Allah kendisini selâmetle hayat versin (onu rahmetine gark etsin) şeyhimiz allâmenin kelâmının içine katılmasıyla beraberdir... Hikâye (Allah'ın Varlığı) Bir gün İmam-ı A'zâm Ebû Hanîfe (r.h.) hazretleri Mescid'te oturuyordu. Zındıklar geldiler. Onu öldürmek istediler. İmam-ı Âzam Ebû Hanîfe hazretleri onlara; -"Bir suâlime cevap verin, sonra o zulüm kılıcınıza su verin (onu kanıma bulayın)..." Onlar: -"Mesele nedir?" dediler. İmam-ı Âzam hazretleri buyurdu: - -"Ben bir gemi gördüm; büyük ağır yükler taşıyordu. Su da ve denizde hiç üzerinde gemici olmadan ve o kimse onu muhafaza etmeden (rotasını kontrol etmeden) kendiliğinden limanlara gidip geliyordu..." Onlar: -"Bu imkânsızdır. Zira bir gemi, gemici ve kürekçileri olmadan asla düzgün bir şekilde hareket etmez. Böyle bir şey muhaldir..." dediler. Bunun üzerine İmam-ı Âzam Ebû Hanîfe buyurdular: -"Subhânallâhî (Küçük bir geminin hareketi kendiliğinden olmuyor da) bir gemiden çokça (bizim havsalamızın kaldırmadığı kadar) büyük olan cümle felekler, yıldızlar, gezegenler, ulvî ve süflî âlemlerin nizâmı (yer ve göklerin hareketi) nasıl olur da kendiliğinden olur?" Zındıklar oldukları yerde sakin oldular. Ve içlerinden çoğu iman etti... Kuşlar ve Balıkları Güldürmemek Hâfız-i Şirâzî (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'ın haşmet ve azametine. Her kim şek ve şüphe ederse; Onun akıl ve bilgisine gülerler; Kuşlar ve balıklar..." Kıyametten Soruyorlar Yüce Meali: -"Ne zaman demir atacak?" diye sana Saat'ten/kiyametten soruyorlar. De ki: -"Onun ilmi, yalnız rabbimin nezdindedir. Onu vaktine tecelli ettirecek ancak O'dur. O öyle ağır bir mesele ki, bütün semâvat ve arz'da tahammül edecek yok. O size ancak bağteten/ansizın gelecek" Sanki sen ondan, tefahhusle/araştırarak haberdar imişsin gibi soruyorlar. De ki: -"Onun ilmi ancak Allah'ın nezdindedir ve lâkin insanların ekserisi bilmezler."187 De ki: -"Ben kendi kendime Allah'ın dilediğinden başka bir menfaate de mâlik değilim, bir mazarrata da ... Eğer ben bütün gaybı bilir olsaydım, daha çok hayır yapardım ve kötülük denilen şey yanıma uğramazdı. Ben o değil, ancak îmân edecek bir kavim için inzar ve bişarete/sakındırmaya ve haber vermeye memur bir peygamberim."188 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "sana Saatten/kıyametten soruyorlar." Yani kıyametten soruyorlar. "saat" kelimesi çok kere kıyamet manâsında kullanılan kelimelerdendir, kelimesinin "Süreyya" hakkında kullanılması gibi... Kıyamete Saat İsmi Verilmesi Kıyamete "saat" adının verilmesi: 1- Ansızın kopacak olmasından dolayı kıyamete "saat" ismi verildi. 2- Veya kendisinde hesabın vaki olmasından, 3- Hesabın kıyametin çok az bir saat içinde tamam olmasından dolayı kıyamete saat denildi. Zira bir şan (bir işi görmek) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini başka bir şahı görmekten meşgul etmez...(O bütün kullarının hesabını bir anda görür...) 4- Kıyametin uzunluğunun Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında kulların bir saati kadar olmasından dolayıdır... "saat" kelimesinin aslı, "İnsanların mezarlarında kıyam saatidir..." "saat" kelimesinin (kıyamet manasında kullanılması) kendisine galebe çaldığında; kıyamet manâsına tayin edildi. Ve böyle izafetten müstağni oldu.... Sebeb-i Nüzul Rivayet olundu. Yahudilerden bir hazretlerine geldiler) ve; kavim (Efendimiz s.a.v. -"Ey Muhammedi Eğer sen gerçek peygamber isen! Bize kıyametten haber verî Biz onun ne vakit olduğunu biliyoruz!" dediler. Bu onlardan bir imtihan idi. Zira onlar, kıyametin kopma zamanının Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri katında gizli olduğunu çok iyi biliyorlardı. İşte bunun üzerine bu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu ... Saatin Demir Atması "Ne zaman demir atacak?" OLine zaman" kelimesi zarf-ı zamandır. İstifham manâsını tazammun etmektedir. Mukaddem haber olmak üzere mahallen merfûdür. cümlesi de muahhar mübtedâ dır. Yani onun gönderilmesi, ispat edilmesi ve takriri ne zamandır, demektir. kelimeı "onugönderdi, onu attı" fiilinden masdar-ı mîmfdir. Sabit ve kararlı kıldığı zaman böyle kullanılır. Ancak ağır şeylerde kullanılır. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi; "...ve dağlarını oturttu. Mahlûkat üzerine en ağır şey, kıyametin kopması olduğundan; Allâhü Teâiâ hazretlori, kıyametin kopması ve saatin gönderilmesini ve sübûtünü ağırlığın gönderilmesi ve sabit kılınmasıyla isimlendirdi... Harfi cenin hazfedilmesiyıe cümlenin mahalli nasbtır. Zira cümle câr ve mecrûrdan bedeldir. Sadece mecrûr'dan değil... Kıyametin İlmi Sanki denildi ki: "Ne zaman demir atacak?" diye sana Saat'ten/kıyametten soruyorlar..." De ki: "Onun ilmi, yalnız..." "Kıyamet saatinin demir atma vaki," buyurmadı. Çünkü sualden asıl maksat, muayyen vaktinde hulul etmesi itibariyle kıyametin kendi nefsindendir. Yoksa kendisine mahal olması itibariyle (kopma) vakti değildir. Bundan dolayı sual ile talep edilen ilim kendisinin zamirine muzâfkılındı. "rabbimin nezdindedir" Hassaten Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katmdadır. Onu kendisine ayırdı. Kıyametin kopma vaktinin bilgisine hiçbir mukarreb melek ve mürsel nebi muttali olmadı. "Onu tecelli ettirecek yoktur.." Yani kıyametin işini izhâr edecek yoktur. Bu kelime "tecelliyef'ten gelir. O da bir şeyin izhâr edilmesi, bir şeyin aşikâr kılınması, demektir. Udt fiili ise zuhuru, demektir. "Onun vaktine," Onun vaktinin içine, demektir. Cümlenin başındaki lâm, tevkît (vakit) içindir. Şu kavl-i şerifin başında lâm harfi gibi: -"Güneşin kaynamasından» gecenin kararmasına. kadar namazı güzel kıl. Bir de kıraatiyle mümtaz olan sabah namazını... Zîrâ sabah Kur'ân'ı, hakîkaten meşhûd'dur." Manâsı şudur: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kıyametin kopma zamanını başkasına gizli tutar. Ve bu gizlilik, tâ kıyametin kopma vaktine kadar devam eder. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kıyametin kopmasını açıklamaz, ancak o vakitte (kıyametin kopmasıyla aynel yakîn) izhâr eder. Kıyametin ansızın koptuğu vakitte vakûuyla açıklar. Yoksa kıyametin kopacağını haber vermek suretiyle onu bildirmez.... Kıyamet Vaktinin Gizli Olması Çünkü kıyametin gizli olması; 1 - Taat ve ibâdete davet eder, 2- Ma'sıyet ve günahlardan alıkoyar... Her kese mahsus olan ecelin, Ölüm vaktinin gizlenmesi gibi... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kıyametin kopma saatini mahlûkattan gizledi ki, mükellefler bütün vakitlerinde; 1- Tevbe, 2- Taat ve ibâdete, koşsunlar diye... (3/291) Zira eğer kıyametin (Ölümün zamanı ve) kopma saati bilinmiş olsaydı; elbette insanlar ona hazırlanmakta taksir eder, tevbe ve ibâdeti geciktirirlerdi... Kadir Gecesi Gizlidir Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu şekilde kadir gecesini de gizledi ki kullar, Ramazan-i şerif ayının hepsini ibâdetle geçirmeye çalışsınlar ... Cuma Gününde tcâbet Saati Gizlidir Cilt Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri Cuma gününde icabet saatini (duaların kabul olunduğu vakti de) gizledi ki. mükellefler, Cuma gününün bütün saatlerinde dua etmeye çalışsınlar diye.... Kıyamet En Zor Şeydir 0 öyle ağır bir mesele ki, bütün semâvat ve arzda tahammül edecek yok." Yani kıyamet büyük geldi, meşakkatli oldu; göklerin ve yerin ehline; (yani) 1- MeleKtere, 2- Cinlere 3- İnsanlara... Onlardan her biri, onun gizliliğini istemiş ve kendilerini akıl dâiresinden çıkartmıştır. Kıyametin Kalblere Ağır Gelmesi Denildi ki: Kıyamet göklerin ve yerin ehline (yani 1 - Meleklere, 2- Cinlere 3- İnsanlara...) Çok azametli dehşetli ve büyük geldi. Onun şiddetlerinden korktular. Ve onun içinde bulunan korkulardan... Göklerde ve yerde olan her mahlûkatın kıyametin kopmasıyla yok olması ve helak olması da kıyamet saatinin korkularının ve şiddetlerinin cümlesindendir. İşte bu gerçekten kalblere çok ağırdır... Kıyamet Ansızın Gelir O size ancak bağteten/ansızın gelecek." Kıyamet ansızın gelir. İnsanları gâfıl yakar. Adamın biri kalkar, hayvanlarını sular, Adamın biri, gider tarlasını eker. Adamın biri ekin biçer, Adamın biri havuzunu tamir eder, Adamın biri çarşıda alış veriş yapar. Adamın biri teraziyi düşürür... Adamın biri teraziyi yükseltir. Adamın biri evliliğe hazırlanır... Adamın biri sofraya oturup ağzına lokma götürür... Onu ağzına koymayı idrâk edemeden kıyamet kopar. Sual ve Araştırma "Sanki sen ondan, tefahhusle/araştırarak haberdar imişsin gibi soruyorlar." Sanki onu biliyor muşun! Bir şeyi araştıran o şeyi suâl etmede mübalağa eden ve onu sorup soruşturandır. Kim bir şeyi öğrenmeyi izler (ve onu kaynağından araştırırsa) ondan sual etmede en yüksek dereceye baliğ olur. Ve böylece o kişinin ilmini onunla muhkem kılması lazım gelir. Ve kişi, sual ve araştırmayla ilmin en uzak mertebesine ermesi mümkün olur. O kişi böylece ilimde mahir olur. İşte bundan dolayı, "Sanki sen ondan, tefahhusle/araştırarak haberdar İmişsin gibi..." kavl-i şerifıyle Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kıyametin kopma saati hakkında (bilinmesi) mümkün olan ilmin en ileri noktasını bildiğinden kinayedir... Âlim manâsına olduğu halde ^ harfi cerriyle mûteaddî oldu. Halbuki o, kıyametin kopmasını sual etmede belîğ olmasını tazammun etmesinden dolayı be M harfi cerriyle mûteaddî olur. Ta ki ilmi muhkem olur... Cümle-i teşbihiyye, mahallen mensûbtur. "sana soruyorlar" kavl-i şerifinin kef (finden hâl olmak üzere... Yani senin halin onların yanında onu bilen ve onu araştırıp öğrenen kişinin haline benzer; yani onu öğrenmede (yüksek dereceye) baliğ olmuş, demektir. Allah Katındadır Deki: "Onun ilmi ancak Allah'ın nezdindedir..." Bu kavl-i şerifin (kıyametin kopma ilminin Allah katında olduğu) ifâdesinin tekrar edilmesinin faydası; Malûmatın hepsini Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine havale etmek içindir. Böylece tekrar te'kîd yönünden olmuş olur. Onların cehaletlerini yüzlerine çarpmaktır... Şu kavl-i şerifle: "Ve lâkin İnsanların ekserisi bilmezler." Kıyametin Kopma Saatini Sorma Sebepleri Kıyametin kopma saati ilminin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine tahsis kılınması, sebebiyle re'sen kıyameti inkâr ettiler. Ve bazıları da kıyametin elbette kopacağına ve vaki olacağına kesinlikle bilip iman ettiler. Ve onlar senin kıyametin kopma vaktine ve vuku' bulma zamanına vakıf olduğunu zannediyorlar. Ve cehaletle sana soruyorlar. Ve bazıları da bunu (kıyametin kopma saatini) bilmek risâletin (peygamberliğin) icâplarından olduğunu zannediyorlardı. Bundan dolayı kıyametin kopma saatinden sorarak, (kendi kafalannca) risâletini çürütmek istiyorlardı. De ki: Ben kendi kendime bir menfaate de mâlik değilim," Yani menfaati celbetmeğe ve zararı def etmeye malik değilim. Bir kişi, kendi mefaatinin hangi şeyde olduğunu ve zararının nerede olduğunu bilmezse o kişi, kıyametin kopma saatine nasıl sahip olabilir... Lâm (d) harfi cerri "ben malik değilim" Mine taalluk etmektedir. MüftîSa Çelebî (r.h.j buyurdular: Zahir olan Lâm (d) harfi cerrinin "ne menfaat ve ne de zarar" kavl-i şerifine taalluk etmesidir... "Ancak Allah'ın dilediğinden başka..." Onu bana ilham etmekle, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin beni ona mâlik kılması müstesna... 0 takdirde ona sahip olmak ve ona kaadir olmak benim için mümkün olur. Istisnâ-i muttasıldır. Veya Allâhü Teâiâ hazretlerinin bundan dilemesi müstesna... (şeklinde) İstisnâ-i munkatîda olabilir... Istisnâ-i munkatî demek, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilminin karşısında aczini izhâr etmek manâsında daha zahir ve daha belîğ 'din.. Gayıblar Bilinseydi "Eğer ben bütün gaybı bilir olsaydım," Gaybın cinsi, demektir. "elbette daha çok hayır yapardım," 0 zaman bir çok mal ve menfaat edinirdim. Bu mana babının binasının müteaddî için olması üzerinedir. "Onu zelil kıldım" misâlinde olduğu gibi... "ve kötülük denilen şey yanıma uğramazdı." 1- Düşmanın hilesi, 2- Fakirlik, 3- Zarar, 4- e benzeri şeylerden hiçbir şey bana isabet etmezdi . Nezîr ve Beşîr Peygamber "Ben ancak inzar ve bişarete/sakındırmaya ve haber vermeye memur bir peygamberim/' Yani ben yalnız müjdelemek ve korkutmak için gönderilmiş bir peygamber ve bir kulum... Benim sânım, korkutmak ve müjdelemekte dinî ve dünyevî ilimlere taalluk eder. O kendisiyle dinî hükümlerin ve şeriatın arasında herhangi bir alâka bulunmayan gaybe vakıf olmak değildir. Kıyamet saatine taalluk eden şeylerin keşfedilmesi ve kıyametin kesinlikle geleceği ve kıyamet vaktinin yakın olduğu hakkında korkutmadır. Kıyamet saatinin tayin edilmesi, inzâra (kıyamet ile korkutma)ya hazırlamaya taalluk etmez. Belki o, kıyametle korkutma, Kıyamet vaktinin belirtilmesine manidir. Zira daha önce geçtiği (beyân edildiği) üzere kıyamet saatinin gizlenmesi, kullan ma'sıyetlerden alıkoymaya ve men etmeye daha tesirlidir... "îrnân edecek bir kavim için," Ya her ikisine nezir ve beşîrj kelimelerine taalluk etmektedir. Çünkü insanlar, inzâr (korkutmadan) istifâde ederler; müjdelenmeden istifâde ettikleri gibi... Ya da sadece "beşîr- müjdeleyici" kelimesine taalluk eder. "nezir -korkutucu" yani inzâra taalluk edenler mahzûftur. Yani; "kâfirleri korkutucu" demektir. Yani küfür üzere kalanları korkutan demektir. Ve "Mü'min kavme de müjdeleyici" demektir. Yani hangi vakit olursa, olsun.... Bu kavl-i şerifte kâfirler için; 1- Onları iman etmeye, 2- Onların içinde iman duygusunu uyandırmaya 3- Onları küfre isrâr etmekten alıkoymak, 4- Ve tuğyana ısrar etmekten sakındırmaya teşvik vardır... (3/282) Dünyanın Ömrü Ne Kadardır? Haddâdî (r.h.) hazretleri tefsîrinde buyurdular: Bu âyet-i kerimede; (yani; -"Deki: -"Ben kendi kendime Allah'ın dilediğinden başka bir menfaate de mâlik değilim, bir mazarrata da ... Eğer ben bütün gaybı bilir olsaydım, daha çok hayır yapardım ve kötülük denilen şey yanıma uğramazdı. Ben o değil, ancak îmân edecek bir kavim için inzar ve bişarete/sakındırmaya ve haber vermeye memur bir peygamberim." -"Dünyanın ömrünün müddeti ve o konuda rivayet edilen; dünyanın ömrü yedi bin senedir..." diye iddia eden kişilerin sözlerinin bâtıl olduğuna delâlet eder.... Eğer böyle olmuş olsaydı; kıyametin kopma saati malûm (bilinmiş) olurdu. Amma Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin orta parmak ile şehâdet parmağını işaret ederek; -"Ben ve kıyamet saati şu iki parmak gibi gönderildim.." buyurmalarının manâsı ise, kıyametin kopma vaktinin yaklaştığını beyân içindir. Yoksa hududunu çizmek değildir... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: -"Artık onlar yalnız o Saat'te, onun birdenbire kendilerine gelivermesine bakıyorlar. Çünkü işte alâmetleri geldi." Yani Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin peygamber olarak gönderilmesi, kıyametin alâmetlerindendir. Haddadî'nin sözleri bitti. Dünyanın Ömrü Meçhuldür Bu fakir (İmam Allâme şeyh İsmail Hakkı Bursevî k.s. hazretleri) der ki: Dünyanın ömrü hakkında değişik rivayetler varid oldu. Sahihtirler. Lakin hakikatte dünyanın ömrünün tahdidini (hududunun çizilmesine) delâlet etmez. Zira kıyametin ne zaman kopacağı hiçbir kimse için malûm olması lazım gelmez. Bu zat kim olursa olsun ister beşerden ve isterse meleklerden olsun... Kıyametin Kopma Saatini Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Biliyordu Meşâyih-i izam hazerâtından bazı zatlar; "Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bildirmesiyle Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kıyametin kopma vaktini bildiği..." görüşündedirler. Bu (yani kıyametin kopma vaktinin Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerine bildirilmesi) âyet-i kerimedeki hasra zıt ve ters değildir... Gizli olmadığı gibi. Sır Katibine Haber Verdikleri Ve sahih-i Müslim'de rivayet olundu: (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin sır kâtibi) Hüzeyfe (r.a.) hazretlerinden. Buyurdular: -"Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, kıyametin kopma saatine kadar olacak olan her şeyi bana haber verdiler..." Kıyametten Haber Horoz Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin (mahlûkatından) bir Horoz var. İki kanadı Zebercet, inci ve yakut ile süslüdür. Kanadının biri doğudadır. Kanadının biri de batıdadır. Ayakları süflî (en düşük) yerdedir. Başı arşın altına değiyor. Yüce seher olduğu zaman, kanatlarını birbirine çarpar. Ve sonra da; -"Sübbûhsun (noksan sıfatlardan münezzehsin) kuddûssün! (Noksanlıklardan arınmış tertemizsin) Ey Rabbimizî Ondan gayri ilâh yoktur..." 0 anda (kıyamet saatinin anında) Horoz kanatlarını birbirine çırpar. Ve ötmeye başlar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ona; -"Kanatlarını kat (toparla)! Sesini kıs!" tşte o anda göklerin ve yerin ehli kıyamet kopma saatinin gerçekten çok yaklaştığını bilirler. Kıyâmet'in Bazı Alâmetleri Kıyametin alâmetlerindendir: 1- Esir kadınlar çoğalacak, 2- Esaret çoğalacak. 3- Zoraki esir edinmek yaygın olacak, 4- Bu da dinin istilâ edileceğine delildir. 5- Müslümanlar istilâ edilecekler. 6- İslâm'ın savleti rücû eder. 7- İslâm'ın emri (devleti ve hükümranlığı) kemâle erdikten sonra yıkılır. 8- Ganimetin devlet olmasıdır. 9- Zenginler, Makam sahipleri mallan kendi aralarında ganîmet olarak dolaştırırlar. 10- 0 maldan onun müstehakkından men ederler. 11 - Zekat onların aralarında, garâmet olmuş olur. 12- Zekat vermek onlara çok meşakkatli gelir. 13- Zekatı zarar ve ziyan olarak görürler.(Öşrü vermezler...) 14- Emânet (ele geçen) bir ganîmet gibi olur. 15- Fetva emâneti ehil olmayanın elinde olur. 16- Kazâ (mahkemede hüküm verme) emânetini kötüye kullanırlar. 17- Emirlik ve Vezirlik ehil olmayanlara verirler. 18- Ve bunlardan başka bütün işler ehil olmayanların ellerine geçer... Bizim bu zamanımızda gördüğün gibi... Kıyameti bekle! Takva ve İhlâs Yapmacık Olduğu Zaman Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) hazretlerinden yapılan rivayette buyurdular: -"Kıyamet kopmaz tâ ki: 1- Zühd rivayet oluncaya, 2- Vera' tasannu' (yapmacık) oluncaya, kadar kıyamet kopmaz. Kıyamet ancak halkın en şerlilerinin üzerine kopar... Hak Ehli Olanlar Sual: Eğer denilse ki: İbni Ömer {r.a.) hazretlerinden varid olan sahih olarak; -'Ümmetimden bir taife, tâ kıyamet kopuncaya kadar hak üzere zahir olacaklar {ve hak üzere devam edeceklerdir...)" hadis-i şerifi varid oldu. (Buna ne denilir?) Cevap: Denildi ki: Manâsı, kıyametin kopma saatine yakın bir zaman, demektir. Çünkü bir şeyin yakını onun hükmündedir. Kaç Kıyamet Bil ki: Muhakkak ki kıyamet üçtür: 1- Büyük kıyamet, 2- Orta kıyamet 3- Küçük kıyamet Cesetlerin hasredilmesi ve ceza için mahşere sevk edilmeleri... İşte bu "büyük kıyamettir. Bütün mahlûkatın ölmesidir. O da "orta kıyamettir. Bunun vaktini yakın olarak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başkası (kesin olarak) bilemez. Bu ise ancak. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden nakledilen bazı alâmetlerle bilinir. Bizim yukarıda zikrettiğimiz gibi... Her insanın kendisinin ölmesidir. O da "küçük kıyâmef'tir. Hadis-i şerifte buyurduğu gibi: - "Kim ölürse, gerçekten onun kıyameti kopmuştur." Büyük Kıyamet Sahibi Olmak İsteyen Sahâbî -"Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bir gün cehennem azabının hallerini zikretti (cehennemden söz etti.) Sahabe-i kiram (r.a. hazeratından) biri: -"Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Bana dua et, ben oraya gireyim?" buyurdu. Onun sözüne sahabeler taaccub ettiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"O büyük kıyamet sahibi olmak istiyor!" Bu Hadis-i Şerifin Şerhi Meşhur şeyh Oftâde (k.s.) hazretleri (bu hadis-i .şerifin şerhinde) buyurdular: -"Biz Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ne murad ettiğini tam olarak anlamış değiliz. Ancak biz, onun kıyameti müşahede etmeyi murad ettiği, şeklinde tevcih ederiz... O kişinin; -"O'nun vechinden başka her şey helaktedir..." kavl-i şerifinin mertebesinin tecelli etmesine vasıl olmasıyla olur. İnayet Ehli Muhakkak ki sâlik (seyr-u sülük ehli olan kişi) 1- Tabiat, 2- Nefs, 3- Ruh, 4- Sır Mertebelerini geçtiği zaman, mâ sivallâh onda (gözünde) kayıp olur. Ona Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden gayri bir şey görünmez olur. Mâ sivânın (Allah'tan gayri her şeyin) izmihlali ve onun fena bulması (fena fillah mertebesine nail olması) o "büyük kıyamettir. Bu gerçekten azametli ve büyük bir mertebedir. Buna ancak inayet sahipleri vasıl olurlar... Anka Kuşu Avlanmaz Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: (3/293) -"Anka kuşu kimseye av olmaz. Onun girmesi için kurmuş olduğun tuzak ağına, Hiçbir zaman düşmez. Yıllarca kalsa bile..." Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, hayır ve cömertlik ehlinin kendisine nail olduğu yüce makamlara yükselmek için, bütün gayretini sarf edip mücâhede etmelidir... Himmet ve Cömertlik -"(Himmet ve cömertlik) kanadıyla; Tuba ağacından sıklıkla ör! Yazık oldu senin can kuşuna ki, Sen kafeste esirsin..." Kervan Yol Aldı Kervan gitti (çoktan çölde yol adılar...) Sen ise hâlâ uykudasın. Senin önünde uçsuz bucaksız sahra var. Ne yazıkki, (Hayvanların boynundaki) bütün çanlardan daha ziyadesiyle bîçâresin" Aşk Ehli -'Âşık oll Yoksa bir gün cihanın işi başa gelir. Varlık dükkanında; Maksûd nakşını daha okumamış iken...." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden kendisinin sevdiği ve râzî olduğu amellere bizi muvaffak kılmasını isteriz. Şu hastalıklı kalbleri tedâvî etmesini dileriz. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bütün hallerde ve her halde "muîn" (yardımcı)dır... İnsan Ve Nimet Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, 0 sânı aziym ve yüce Allah'tır ki, Lkife- "sizi yarattı." Hepinizi, o tek yarattı. Bundan hiçbir kimsenin dahli olmaksızın sizi tek başına yarattı. "Bir tek nefisten..." Yüce Meali -"0, odur ki, sizi bir tek nefisten yarattı. Eşini de ondan yaptı ki, gönlü buna ısınsın. Onun için, vaktâ ki bunu âğûş eyledi/kucakladı, bu hafifçe bir hamlin hâmili oldu. Bir müddet bununla geçti. Derken ağır I aştı. 0 vakit ikisi bir kendilerini yetiştiren Allah'a şöyle dua ettiler: -"Bize yaraşıklı bir çocuk ihsan edersen, yemin ederiz ki, elbet şükreden kullarından oluruz."189 Fakat Allah kendilerine yaraşıklı bir çocuk verince, erkeği dişisi tuttular, O'na vergisi üzerinde birtakım şerikler koşmaya başladılar. Allah ise onların koştukları şirkten müteâli/yücedir.190 O'na, o hiçbir şey yaratamayan ve kendileri yaratılıp durmakta bulunan mahlûkları mı şerik koşuyorlar?...191 Halbuki onlar, onların imdadına yetişemezler. Hatta kendilerini bile kurtaramazlar.19Z Ruhların Babası O Âdem Aleyhisselâm'dır. Nefislerin hepsi tekbir nefisten; o da Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın nefsinden yaratıldığı gibi; ruhların da hepsi tek bir ruhtan yaratıldı. O da kâinatın Efendisi Peygamberimiz Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ruhudur. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ruhların babasıdır. Adem Aleyhisselâm beşerin babası olduğu gibi... Zira Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Muhakkak ki ben sizin için; babanın evlâdına olduğu gibiyim..." Ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şu hadis-i şerifinde de beyan edildiği üzere: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilk yarattığı şey, benim ruhumdur..." Zira muhakkak ki yaratıkların her bir çeşidi, ondan neş'et etmiştir. Bu çeşit hayvanlardan ve nebattandır... Dedem? -"Her ne kadar suret bakımından, Ben Adem Aleyhisselâm'in (neslinden) doğduysam. Ben manâ bakımından dededen dedeye düştüm..." Eşin Yaratılma Hikmeti "Veyaptı," Yarattı... "ondan," Bu tek nefisin o cinsinden yarattı. "Eşini..." Hazret-i Havva (annemizi)... Veya onun cesedinden yarattı... Rivayet olunduğu üzere; -"Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Havva (annemizi) Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın eğe kemiklerinden bir eğe kemiğinden yarattı... Birinci manâ daha münâsiptir. Zira cinsiyet, geiecek olan gayeye götürür; cüz'iyete değil... ,"gönlü ısınsın (sükûnet bulsun)" Yani bu nefis sükûnet bulsun. Fiilîn müzekker gelmesi manâ itibariyledir. Yani Adem Aleyhisseiâm'dan dolayı fiil müzekker geldi. "ona" Yani eşine... 0 da hazret-i Havva'dır. Onunia ünsiyet kursun. Onun izdivaca (evliliğe) elverişli olmasıyla, onunla tam bir mutmain olmakla mutmain olsun... "Onun için, vaktâ ki bunu der-âğûş eyledi/kucakladı..." Burada, Adem Aleyhisselâm'/ itibâr ile (müennes olarak) o onu kucakladı" buyurmadı. "kaplamak," "perdelemek, örtmek" ve "örtmek ve gizlemek" fıilerin Farisi olarak manâları: "Herhangi bir şeyi bir kimsenin önüne tutup onu örtmek ve gizlemek," demektir. Ve hepsi cimâ'dan kinayedirler. Çünkü erkek, cima esnasında, kadını kapatıyor ve onu örtüyor... Onun üzerine istilâ etmesiyle... "bu hafifçe bir hamlin hâmili oldu." tşin başında... Zira kadının hamli, nutfe, alak ve muzğa olduğu zamanlarda, bunlarda sonra gelen durumlarda ve hamileliğin diğer mertebelerine nisbetle çok hafiftir. "hafif bir yükle yüklendi (hamile kaldı)" "Hami" kelimesinin mensûb olarak gelmesi, masdariyet üzerinedir. demektir. Hamile, rahimde olan nutfedir. Ve ceninin kendisidir. Mefûlü bih olarak mensûb olması ise, onun (Arabın) "ben Zeyde yükledim "sözü gibidir. Zahir ve meşhur olanda budur. Zira "hami" fetha ile batında (rahimde) olan cenin demektir. Veya ağacın üzerinde olan (meyveler) demektir. "hıml" kelimesi kesreyle de, dilde olan veya hayvanın üzerinde olan yük demektir. "Bir müddet bununla geçti." Onunla devam etti; daha önce olduğu gibi. Şu cihetle ki, onunla kalktı, onunla oturdu, onunla iş tuttu ve terk etti. Ve ona hamile olmaktan dolayı acı hissetmedi ve kederlenmedi. Zaman geçmekle geçmek, gitmek manasınadır. Yoksa uğramak, geçmek ve ulaşmak değil. (Meselâ Arab/ararasında) "ona uğradı ve onunla uğramakla uğradı," denilir. Yani geçti, demektir. Ve bu fiil, "uğradı, uğrar, uğramak ve uğramak..." Yani "gitti," "misli devam etti," sin harfi talebin takdiri içindir. "ben onun çıkarılmasını talep ettim"sözünde olduğu gibi... Salih Evlâd İçin Dua "Derken ağırlaştı.' Karnında çocuğu büyüdüğü ve ağır olduğu zaman... vakit ikisi Allah'a dua ettiler." Adem Aleyhisselâm ile hazret-i Havva her ikisi (daha önce görmedikleri bu hamilelik) işinin başlarına gelmesi, anlam ve mealini bilmedikleri işe ihtimam gösterdiler. Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine tazarru ile dua ettiler. (Öyle Allah ki) "kendilerini yetiştiren..." İşlerinin hakikî mâliki olan Allah'a duayı tahsis etmekle, dua ettiler. Duanın mütealiakı mahzûftür. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine kendilerine sâlih bir evlâd vermesi ve şükre mukabil bir vaad olarak ikisi dedilerki: Sâlih Evlâd "Bize yaraşıklı, salih bir çocuk ihsan edersen, yemin ederiz ki..." (3/294) Şükür "Elbet şükreden kullarından oluruz." Bu yeni nimete (şükür olmak) üzere sana şükredenlerden olacağız... İkisinin bu şekilde dua etmelerinin yönü; çünkü Adem Aleyhisselâm, kendilerinden misâk alınma zamanında; 1- Zürriyetlerinin bazılarının a'zâlarının dengeli ve bazılarının da a'zâlarının dengesiz olduğunu gördü. 2- Onlardan (zürriyetlerinden) bazılarının takvâlı ve bazılarınında takvasız olduğunu gördü. Bundan dolayı ikisi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bu çocuğun a'zâlarının (bedeninin) sağlam veya takvâlı ve ma'sıyetlerden arınmış olmasını istediler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendilerine sâlih bir evlâd verdiğinde; ikisi de Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine şükrettiler. Zira ikisi de bundan sonra kendi nefislerinde tecâvüz edecek ve sonra bunu yapmayacak değillerdir. Hazret-i Havva'nın Doğurması Denilir ki: Hazret-i Havva annemiz her batında bir erkek ve bir kız doğururdu. Denilir ki: Hazret-i Havva annemiz, Âdem Aleyhisselâm için beşyüz (500) batında bin (1000) evlâd doğurdu..." Müslümanlara Uyarı Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, şu kavl-i şerif ile Müslümanları azarlama konusunda buyurdu: "Fakat Allah kendilerine yaraşıklı bir çocuk verince..." Ne zaman ki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendilerine, a'zâlan sağlam, sağlıklı ve baliğ olduğu zaman, müşrik olan evladlar verdi. "erkeği dişisi tuttular/1 Bu ebeveyn (anne ve baba) tuttular; "O'na," Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri için, "(Kendilerine olan) vergisi üzerinde birtakım şerikler koşmaya başladılar...." Aldılar, çocuklarına, Abduluzza, Abdul-menâf ve benzeri isirnler verdiler. Bu (evlâd) nimetine karşılık, putlara secde ettiler. Ebus-Suûd Efendiye Göre Manâ Bu kavl-i şerifin tefsirinde en zahir ve en iyi manâ, Ebus- Suûd Efendinin tefsirinde buyurduğu şu tefsirdir: Fakat Allah kendilerine yaraşıklı bir çocuk verince..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ikisine (Adem Aleyhisselâm ile Hazreti-Havvâ annemize) asaleten ve evladları, evladlarının evlâdlanndan teb'an onların nesilleri; "erkeği dişisi tuttular," Yani onlar ikisi evlâdlannı tuttular. "Ona" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine kıldılar. "(Kendilerine olan) vergisi üzerinde birtakım şerikler koşmaya başladılar...." Onların ikisinin evlâdlarına vermiş olduğu evladlardan... Kelâm'da müzâfin hazfı ve müzâfiı ileyhin müzâfin yerine konulması vardır ... Yoksa şirkin Adem Aleyhisselâm ile Hazret-i Havva'ya nisbet edilmesi lazım gelir. Halbuki ittifak ile ikisi (Adem Aleyhisselâm ile Hazret-i Havva annemiz) kesinlikle şirkten uzaktırlar. Şu kavl-i şerifteki cemi sîgası, mezkûr olan mahzûfa delâlet eder. "Allah muteâli/yücedir..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri büyük, pak ve mukaddestir. "onların koştukları şirkten..." Onların şirklerinden yücedir. Şirkte onların zikredilen isimlendirmeleridir. Eğer bu âyet-i kerimeden murad, Âdem Aleyhisselâm ve Hazret-i Havva annemiz olmuş olsaydı; o zaman elbete, "ikisinin koştukları şirkten" denilirdi. Mahlûkata İbâdet Edilmez "şerik mi koşuyorlar?..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine... "O'na, o hiçbir şey yaratamayan" Eşyâ'dan herhangi bir şeyi yaratmaya asla güçleri yetmeyen şeyleri (şirk koşuyorlar...) Halbuki ma'bûdun hakkı, onun kullarını yaratmış olması gerekir. "ve kendileri yaratılıp durmakta bulunan mahlûkatı..." Bu kav/-/şerif, "Ona, o yaratamayan" kavl~i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. Yani putlara tapıyorlar, demektir. Her iki zamirin cemi âkil sîgası üzerine gelmesi, kâfirlerin tapmış oldukları putlar hakkında, âkiller gibi olan itikadlarından dolayıdır. Müşrikler, tapmış oldukları putları, akıl eder, düşünür suretlerde tasavvur ediyorlardı. Putların halik (yaratıcı) olmadığını beyan ettikten sonra onları bir daha mahlûkıyet ile vasıflandırmak; müşriklerin putlar hakkında düşündükleri hallerinin zıtlığını tam beyan etmek içindir... Kendilerine Bile Yardımı Dokunmayan "Halbuki onlar, onların (imdadına) yetişemezler..." Kullarının başına çok mühim bir iş geldiğinde, onların güçleri yetişmez... "Yardım etmek..." Yardım etmek; 1 - Ya menfaati celbetmektir, 2- Veya zararı def etmektir. "Hatta kendilerini bile kurtaramazlar." İnsanların başına gelen bir hadiseyi def etmeye güçleri yetişmediği gibi, kendilerinin başına gelen bir şeyi de def edemezler. Birinin 1- Kendilerini kırması, 2- Kendilerini yere çarpması, 3- Kendilerine bir pislik sürmesi, 4- Kendilerine herhangi bir zarar verildiğinde kendilerini bile savunamazlar.. Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Müşrikler, putların ağızlarına yiyecek, süt ve bal koyarlardı. Sinekler de onların üzerine toplanırdı. Putlar, kendi nefislerinde sinekleri bile kovmaya güçleri yetişmezdi... Put Ve İnsan Yüce Meali: Ve eğer siz onları doğru yola çağıracak olsanız, size uymazlar. Ha onları davet edip çağırmışsınız, ha sükut edip çağırmamışınız; üzerinize müsavidir.1 3 Çünkü Allah'tan başka, taptıklarınızın hepsi, sizin gibi kullardır. Eğer dâvanızda sâdıksamz, haydi onlara çağırın da size icabet etsinler...194 „ Ya onların yürüyecek ayaklan veya tutacak elleri veya görecek gözleri veya işitecek kulakları mı var? De ki: -"Haydin? Çağırın şeriklerinizi/ortaklarınızı. Sonra bana istediğiniz tuzağı kurun da elinizden gelirse bana bir an bile göz açtırmayın." 195 Zîrâ benim velîm/dostum, o kitâb indiren Allah'tır ve O hep sâlih kullarına velilik eder.196 Sizin O'ndan başka taptıklarınız ise, ne size yardım edebilirler, ne de kendilerine yardımları dokunur.197 Siz onları, doğru yolu göstermeye çağıracak olsanız, duymazlar. Ve görürsün onları, sana bakıp duruyorlardır da; görmezler.198 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Ve eğer siz onları çağıracak olsanız..." Ey müşrikler! doğru yola" Kendisiyle maksatlarınızı hâsıl edip elde edeceğiniz doğruluğu size göstermesi için dua ederseniz; "size uymazlar." Sizin muradınıza uymazlar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, size icabet ettiği gibi onlar size icabet etmezler. "üzerinize müsavidir." Ey müşrikler! "Ha onları davet edip çağırmışsınız," Putları... ha sükut edip çağırmamışsınız;" kelimesi, sükut ediciler, demektir. Yani sizin onlara duayı ifâde etmemeniz {onlan çağırmamanız) ve susmanız, onlar için birdir. Her iki halde de sizin haliniz değişmez; onların "cemâdiyet" halindeki hükümleri değişmediği gibi... Burada âyet-i kerimenin başına riâyet etmek için; "ya da susmanız" buyurmadı. Putlar da Kullardır "Çünkü Allah'tan başka, taptıklarınızın hepsi..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dışında kendilerine taptığınız putlardan... Ve onları uî "ilâhlar" diye isimlendirdikleriniz... İp "Sizin gibi kullardır..." 1- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine kul olmak, 2- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emirlerine musahhar ve hazır olmak, 3- Menfaatten âciz olmak, 4- Zarardan âciz olmak 5- Ve benzeri yönlerden size denk ve sizin gibi birer kuldurlar... Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, putları bir takım kullar" diye isimlendirdi. Çünkü onlar (müşrikler) o putları, insan şeklinde tasvîr ediyorlardı... haydi onlara çağırın..." Bir menfaatin celbi ve zararın keşfi konusunda onları çağırın. "size icabet etsinler..." Sîgası, emir sîgasıdır. Ancak manâsı ta'cîz etmek yani âciz bırakmaktır... "Eğer dâvanızda sâdıksaniz..." Kendi düşüncenizde (ve inançlarınıza göre) o putların, sizin kendilerinden aciz olduğunuz şeylere kadir olduğuna inanıyorsanız onlara çağırın (da size menfaat versin ve sizden zararı def etsinler...) Onların Ayakları Var mı? "Onların var mı?" Putlar için var mı? "Kendisiyle yürüyecek ayakları." Ta ki size icabet etsinler, gelsinler... (3/295) Cismânî heykellerin icabeti; ancak kendilerinde, 1- Hayatî olarak hareketleri olduğu, 2- Hareket etme kuvvetine sahip olduğu, 3- İdrâk etme yetenekleri olduğu zaman (kendilerinin bir şeye icabet etmeleri) tasavvur edilir. Bunlardan bir şey kendisinde bulunmayan bir varlık, fiillerden (işlerden) çok uzaktır. "adımlar" kelimesinin kendisiyle yürümekle vasıflanması; inkârın yerinin bu vasıf olduğunu ilân etmektir... Putların Elleri Var mı? "veya onların kendisiyle tutacak etlerimi var?" ffkelimesi, münkati olup, ve Hemze ile mukadderdir. batş" kuvvetle tutmaktır. Manâsı: "Bilakis onların, kendisini tutmayı murad ettikleri şeyleri, kendisi sebebiyle tutacakları elleri mi var (yoksa)?" kelimesi idrâb içindir. Ve kelimesi susturmak ve azarlamak için bir fennin tamamlamasından sonra başka bir fenne intikal etmeyi ifâde eder... Göz ve Kulakları mı Var? "veya onların kendisiyle görecek gözleri mi var?" "veya onların kendisiyle işitecek kulakları mı var?" Yürümek, hepsinin üzerine takdim olundu. Çünkü bu onların kendi nefîslerindeki halleridir. Kuvvetle tutmak, gayriye nisbetledir. Uzuvlardan her birinin, gayrinin haline nisbetle kendisinde mûsâvî olmasıyla beraber; ayaklar ve mi eller kelimelerinin) "veya onların kendisiyle görecek gözleri mi var?" Un (devamının) kavl-i şerifinin üzerine takdimi; ayaklar ve eller arasında mukâbelete riâyet içindir... Amma "gözler" kelimesinin takdimi ise, onun kulak/ardan daha meşhur olması ve onun göz ve eser olarak daha zahir olmasındandır. Size ve Putlarınıza Aldırış Etmem Sonra muhakkak ki kâfirler, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini bazı putlarıyla korkutuyorlardı. Ve; -"Bazı ilâhlarımızdan size bir kötülüğün isabet etmesinden korkarız!" diyorlardı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onlara buyurdu: "Haydin! Çağırın..." Ey müşrikler! "şeriklerinizi/ortaklarınızı..." Bana karşı düşmanlık beslemek konusunda, onlardan yardım dileyin... "Sonra bana istediğiniz tuzağı kurun..." Tuzak kurmak işinde gücünüzün yettiği tuzağı kurun. 0 tuzak, siz ve sizin şerikleriniz/ortaklarınızla bana istediğiniz tuzağı kuru... "Sonra bana istediğiniz tuzağı kurun..." kavl-i şerifinde hitap,' putlara ve putlara tapanlaradır... "bana bir an bile göz açtırmayın." Bir saat bile bana mühlet vermeyin. Çünkü gerçekten ben; Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin velayet ve muhafazasına dayanıp güvendiğim için size asla aldırış etmiyorum. Koruyan Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleridir -"Eğer her iki cihanı bana hasım etsen; Asla korkmaml Çünkü benim koruyucum sensin!" Allah Benim Velimdir "Zîrâ benim velîm/dostum, o kitâb indiren Allah'tır..." (Yukarıda zikredilen) kâfirlerin ve onların şirk koştukları putların tuzaklarına aldırış etmemenin şevkinden anlaşılan apaçık ve güzel ta'lilidir. "benim velim" kavl-i şerifi, üç ye harfıyledir. Birincisi nin fail fiilidir ve sakindir. İkincisi, lâme'l-fiilidir. Bu meksûrdur. Birinci ye harfi bunda idğam olundu. Üçüncüsü, izafet için olan ye (^) harfidir. Bu ise meftûhtur. kelimesi burada yardım edici ve koruyucu, muhafaza edici manasınadır. Bu kavl-i şerifin manâsı şöyledir: Muhakkak ki o benim velim, yardımcım ve koruyucum olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Kitabı (Kur'ân-ı kerimi) bana indirmekle ve bana vahiy etmekle bana ikramda bulunandır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine kitabın vahyedilmesi, hiç şüphesiz onun risâlet (ve peygamberliğini) gerektirir... Allah Sâlihleri Veli Edinir "ve O hep sâlih kullarına velilik eder..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin; 1- Kullarından sâlih olanları veli edinmesi, 2- Onlara yardım etmesi, 3- Onları asla mahcup etmemek, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin âdetlerindendir... Peygamberlerine olan fazl-u keremi şöyle dursun... Putlar Yardım edemez "Ve sizin taptıklarınız..." Ey putlara tapanlar! "O'ndan başka..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini bırakarak ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdet ve duayı terk ederek; sizin o taptığınız putlar... Bu âyet-i kerimenin mazmunu (içine aldığı manâ) önce Çünkü Allah'tan başka, taptıklarınızın hepsi, sizin gibi kullardır. zikredilmesi putlara tapanları kınamak içindi... Burada (aynı mananın bir daha zikredilmesi ise) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin onlara (putlara ve putlara tapanların tuzaklarına) aldırış etmediğinin illetini tamamlamak içindir. Bu bir tekrar değildir. "Onlar size yardıma güçleri yetmez..." İşlerin hiçbirinde size yardım edemezler. "Ve kendilerine de yardımları dokunmaz..." Başlarına herhangi bir musîbet geldiğinde... Sesleri işitmeyen Putlar Siz onları, çağıracak olsanız," Putları "doğru yolu göstermeye," Sizin hile, tuzak ve diğer maksatlarınızı elde etmek için size yol göstermeye onları çağıracak olursanız; "duymazlar..." Size yardım etmeleri ve imdadınıza gelmeleri şöyle dursun; sizin çağırmanızı bile işitmezler. Tevessül ve Teveccüh (Allah'tan gayri kendisine tapılan şeylerin sesleri işitmemeleri) Peygamberlerin ve evliyâ'nın ruhâniyetine teveccüh etmek bunun hilâfınadır... Peygamberler ve evliya her ne kadar mahlûkattan iseler de... Zira muhakkak ki: 1- Peygamber ve evliyadan istimdad, 2- Onlarla (peygamber ve evliya ile) tevessül etmek, 3- Onlara (peygamber ve evliyaya) intisap etmek; Onların (Peygamberlerin ve evliyanın); 1 - Hakkın mazhariyeti olmaları, 2- Allah'ın nurlarının tecellisi, 3- Allah'ın kemâlinin görülmesi, 4- Zahirî ve Bâtınî işlerde şefaatçiler olmaları gibi, gayet açık ve güzel cihetlere dayanır... Bu (peygamber ve evliyaya tevessül ve teveccüh etmek) asla şirk değildir... Belki bu, tevhîd'in tâ kendisidir. Nurları kaynaklarında mütalaa etmek, Sırları sahifelerinde (yerinde) keşfetmektir... Ehlüllah'ın Uykusu Uyanıklıktır Sâib (r.h.) buyurdular: Ölmüş olan gönül ehlinin (mürşid-i kâmilin) imdadından ümidini kesme! Zira (ricâlüllah'ın) ve Allah adamlarının uykusu; Uyanıklığın tâ kendisidir..." Bakar Görmezler ( "Ve görürsün onları," Gözle görmektir. Hitab, müşriklerden her biri içindir. Ey bakan, gözle bakanlar putları görürsünüz! "sana bakıp duruyorlardır," Mefûl'den hâldir. Sana bakanlara benziyorlar. Onların seni gördüklerini düşünürsün. Çünkü müşrikler, putlara içi dolu parlak cevherlerden gözler yapmışlardı. Ona sanki gözlerini bir şeye çevirip ona bakanlar gibi sana bakarlar... (3/296) "halbuki onlar görmezler." Bu kav/-/ şerif, "bakıyorlar" fiilinin failinden hâldir. Yani halbuki onlar görmeye kaadir değiller... Bu kavl-i şerif, onların (putların) işitmekten yoksun olduklarını beyan ettikten sonra onların görmekten de mahrum ve yoksun olduklarını beyan etmektedir... Göremediler ve Mahrum Oldular Denildi ki: "görürsün onları," kavl-i şerifindeki zamir, Efendimiz (s.a.v. hazretler/nedir. Mefûl zamiri ise müşriklere râcidir. Bu durum, "duymazlar..." kavl-l şer/nyle ta'lilin tamam olması hâli üzeredir... Manâsı: Ey habibim Ahmedl Resulüm yâ Muhammed (s.a.v.)! Sen müşriklerin gözleriyle sana baktıklarını görürsün; ama hakikatte onlar basîretleriyle seni olduğun halde görmüyorlar! Hakikatte onlar senden gaiptirler. Yoksa, onlar; tevhîdi ikrar eder ve risâletini tasdik ederlerdi.... Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'ın Mührü Zikir olundu: Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'ın mühründe (şu satırlar vardı) Birinci satır: -"Rahman ve rahîm olan Allah'ın adıyla..." ikinci satır: -"Allah'tan başka ilâh (ma'bûd) yoktur..." Üçüncü satırında ise; -"Muhammed (Mustafa s.a.v. hazretleri) Allah'ın resulüdür..." Kavl-i şerifleri yazılıydı... Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, o yüzüğü onun parmağına koyunca, ashabı kendisini görmeye güç yetiremediler. Tazarru edip yalvardılar. Süleyman Aleyhisselâm (onlara); -"Allah'tan başka İlâh (ma'bûd) yoktur... Muhammed (Mustafa s.a.v. hazretleri) Allah'ın resulüdür..." deyin, buyurdu. Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'ın ashabı, tevhîd kelimesini söyleyince; onu gördüler. Heybetin kendilerini kuşatması kendisine sürür verdi. Onlar tevhîd ile meşgul oldukça, istidâd ve kudretleri hâsıl oldu... Hikâye Gâzî Sultan Mahmûd (r.h.) hazretleri, bir gün ziyaret için Şeyhü'r-Rabbânî Hasan el-Harkânî (k.s.) hazretlerinin huzuruna girdi. Bir saat kadar huzurunda oturdu. Sonra; -"Ey Şeyh! Ebû Yezîd-i Bestâmî (k.s.) hazretleri hakkında ne buyurursun?" diye sordu. Şeyhü'r-Rabbânî Hasan el-Harkânî (k.s.) hazretleri, buyurdular: -"O öyle bir adamdı ki onu gören hidâyete nail oluyordu. Hiç şüphesiz saadete vasıl oluyordu..." Gâzî Sultan Mahmûd (r.h.) hazretleri sordular: -"Bu nasıl oluyor? Ebû Cehil Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini gördükleri halde, saadete ulaşmadı ve şakaavetten kurtulmadı..." Şeyhü'r-Rabbânî Hasan el-Harkânî (k.s.) hazretleri, cevaben buyurdular: -"Ebû Cehil, Asla Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini görmedi. O, Ebû Talibin yetimi, Muhammed bin Abdullah'ı gördü... Zira eğer, Ebû Câhil, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini görmüş olsaydı elbette şekaavetten kurtulurdu..." Bu sözün tasdîk edicisi şu kavl-i şeriftir: -"Ve görürsün onları, sana bakıp duruyorlardır da; görmezler. Baş gözüyle bakmak, bu saadeti gerektirmiyor; belki sır ve kalb ile bakmak bu saadeti kişiye veriyor, tşte Bâyezid-i Bestâmî (k.s.) hazretlerini sır ve kalb gözüyle görenler hidâyet saadetine varis oldular. Cemâli Görmek İçin -"Senin cemâlini görmek İçin, diğer bir göze sahibim. Zira benim sahip olduğum bu (baş) gözüm, senin cemâlini göremez..." Göreni Görmek Hadis-İ şerifte buyuruldu: -"Ne mutlu! Beni (iman gözüyle) görenel Ve beni göreni görene! Beni görenleri, gören, kişileri görene! Beni görenleri, göreni, gören kişileri görene!" Kâşifinin "er-Rİsâletu'l-Ulye"sinde olduğu gibi... Görenleri Görmek Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: -"Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Ne mutlu! Beni (iman gözüyle) görene! O ki, o benim yüzümü göreni gördü. Çünkü bir kandil başka bir ışıktan yakı İsa Nur ve aydınlık vermede onun gibi olur. Onu gören o ışığın aynısını görmüş olur... Böylece yüz kandil birbirinden yakılsa, En sonuncusunun ışığı öncekinin ışığıdır. İsterse o nur, son kandilden, İsterse can mumundan olsun hiç fark etmez. Evliyaya Kem Gözle Bakan Bütün bunlardan zahir oldu ki, evliyayı da görmek böyledir. Eğer evliya basiret gözüyle görülürse fayda verir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.)ı Rüyada Görmek Sonra görmek, uyanık olarak görülenler ve uykuda görülenlere kullanılır. Bazıları Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin; -"Beni gören hakikaten (beni) görmüştür." (Burada zikredilen) "kim beni görürse" kavl-i şerifi mutlaktır. İster uyanık iken görmek isterse rüyada görmektir. (Hangisi olursa olsun) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini gören, gerçekten onu görmüştür.... Şeytan Efendimiz (s.a.v.)ın Şekline Giremez Bazıları da buyurdular: -"Kim beni görürse, gerçekten sâlih bir rüya görmüştür. Onun gördüğü şeytanın kendisiyle oynadığı (bir rüya) değildir. (Çünkü şeytan Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin şekline ve suretine bürünemez.)..." Rüya Şeyhü'l-Ekmel (r.h.) hazretleri, "el-Meşârik" şerhinde buyurdular: Hak rüya, rüyalara müvekkel olan melek tarafından kişiyle gösterilen rüyâ'dır... Zira muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, rüyalara bir meleği vekil edip vazifelendirdi. O melek, insanlara hikmet ve emsali (darb-ı meselleri) gösterir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri o meleği, Adem oğlunun Levh-i mahfûz'da bulunan (kayıtlı olan) kıssalarına (hayat hikâyesine) muttali kıldı. O melek, insanın levh-i mahfûz'da bulunan kıssasını istinsah eder (kopyalar) ve her bir kıssa'ya da bir darb-ı mesel getirir. (Onlara semboller verir...) İnsan uyuduğu zaman, o melek, bu şeyleri (kişinin hayatını ve geleceğini) hikmet yolu üzere misallerle ona gösterir.... Bu ona; 1- Müjdeler olsun, 2- Ya da inzâr (korkutmalar olsun- tevbe etmesine vesile) olsun, 3- Veya ma'nâlar olsun, 4- Böylece insan işinde bir basîret üzere olsun içindir. Bu şekilde denildi... Meşârik şerhinin sözleri bitti. (3/297) Rüyâ'da Peygamberleri Görmek Bil ki: Muhakkak ki bütün peygamberler (a.s.) hazerâtı, ma'sumdurlar. Şeytanın gerek uykuda ve gerekse uyanık olarak kendilerinin suretlerine girmesinden peygamberler korunmuşturlar ki, hak bâtıla benzemesin diye.... Mürşid-i Kâmilleri Rüyâ'da Görmek Kaadîr olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini kendisini ıslâh etsin bu fakir (AHâme imam Şeyh İsmail Hakkı Bursevî k.s. hazretleri) derki: -"İlmi ve irfâniyle zamanında tek olan hazret-i şeyhimden işittim: Şeytan (peygamberlerin suretlerine bürünemediği gibi) yine evliyâ-i kirâm'dan (mürşid-i) kâmil olanların da suretlerine girip onları (rüyada) temsil edemez (ve mürşid-i kâmillerin suretlerine bürünemez). Her asırda bulunan (ve sayısı bir olan) kutub gibi... Çünkü o (mürşid-i kâmil olan kutub) hidâyete tam mazhâr olmuştur. Onun sırrında, çoğu, Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sırrı cereyan eder...." Ricâlüllah (Allah Erlerin)den Olabilmek? Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, 1 - Kîyl-u kâli (dedi koduyu) terk etmek, 2- Söz ve hâl ile itirazı bırakmak. 3- Melik ve Müteâl olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emirlerine teslim olmaktır... Ta ki (böylece); 1- Ricâl(üllâh'ın yani Allah erlerinin) makamına ulaşsın. 2- izzet ve celâl sahasından çok uzak olan şeytanın mekrinden (tuzak ve hilelerinden) kurtulabilsin. 3- Hidâyete nail olduktan sonra hâdî (halkı hidâyete çağıran) kişi olsun... Eğer bu kaza (ve olmasına hükmedilmiş) bir emir ise... Allâhım bize hakkı görmeyi hidâyet buyur! Eşyayı olduğu gibi bize gösteri Nehiylerle ve oyunlarla meşgul olmaktan bizi kurtar! Sen kulların her sınıfına karşı cömertsin! Mebde' sendedir. Meâd sanadır.... Örf Yüce Meali: Sen aflv yolunu tut, urf ile/güzellikle emret ve kendilerini bilmezlerden sarf-ı nazar eyle/yüz çevir.1" Her ne zaman da, Şeytandan bir gıdık seni gıdıklayacak olursa, hemen Allah'a istiâze eyle?Allah'a sığın. O şüphesiz semî'dinalîm'dir.200 Her halde Allah'tan korkanlar, kendilerine Şeytan'dan bir tayf/vesvese iliştiği zaman bir tezekkür ederler/düşünürler, derhal basiretlerine sahip olurlar.201 Şeytanların ihvanı/kardeşleri ise, onlar bunları dalâle/sapıkhğa sürüklerler, sonra da yakalarını bırakmazlar. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Sen afiv yolunu tut" Afv Yolunu Tutmak? Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'a sordu: -"Afv ile tutmak nedir?" Cebrail Aleyhisselâm; -"Bilmiyorum! (Bekle) tâ ki sorayım!" dedi. Sonra Cebrail Aleyhisselâm döndü ve buyurdu: -"Ey Muhammed (s.a.v.)! Rabbin sana emrediyor: Seni mahrum edene senin vermeni! Seninle ilişkisini keseni ziyaret etmeni! Sana zulmedeni bağışlamanı! Ve sana kötülük edene ihsanda bulunup iyilik yapmanı! (Sana emrediyor)" -"Sana zehir veren her kese sen şeker şerbetini ikram et! Seni götürüp, senden küsene sen konuş!" Afv Allah'ın Ahlâkıdır Affetmek, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ahlakındandır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.)ın Ahlakı? Saîd bin Hişâm (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ben Hazret-İ Aişe (r.a.) hazretlerinin huzuruna dâhil oldum. Ona Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ahlakından sordum. Buyurdular: -"Kur'ân-ı kerimi okumuyor musun?" Ben; -"Evet!" dedim. Hazret-i Aişe (r.a.) buyurdular: -"Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ahlakı Kur'ân-ı kerim idi..." Efendimiz (s.a.v.)"in Edebi Kur'ân-ı kerimde şu benzeri âyet-i kerimelerle Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin edebi beyân edildi: - "Sen afiv yolunu tut, urf ile/güzellikle emret ve kendilerini bilmezlerden sarf-ı nazar eyle/yüz çevir..." -"Yavrum! Namazı kıl, mârufu emret ve münkerden nehyet ve başına gelene sabr et. Çünkü bunlar azmolunacak işlerdendir." "... Yine sen onlardan affet ve aldırma... Çünkü Allah ihsan ve iyilik edenleri sever." Ve bu âyet-i kerimelerden başka güzel ahlâka delâlet eden diğer âyet-i kerimeler gibi... İyiliği Emret "Ve urf ile/güzellikle emret..." Fiillerden (işlerden) güzelleri ve hoş olanları emret. Çünkü güzel olan işler insanlar tarafından inkâr edilmeksizin kabul görür . Örf Nedir? Teysîr tefsir'inde buyuruldu: Dediler ki: 1- Allah korkusu, 2- Takva, 3- Sıla-ı rahim, 4- Yakın akrabaları ziyaret etmek, 5- Dili yalandan korumak, 6- (Giybetten sakınmak) ve benzeri şeyler, 7- Gözü mahreme kapamak, 8- Bütün organları günahlardan ve ma'sıyetlerden alıkoymak: örftür... Câhillere Karşı ve kendilerini bilmezlerden sarf-ı nazar eyle/yüz çevir..." 1 - Sefihler (beyinsiz ve ahlaksızlar) ile onların ahmaklıklarının misâli onlara mukabelede bulunma! 2- Cahillerle münâkaşa etmel 3- Cahillerle tartışma yapma! 4- Onlara karşı halîm ol! 5- Onlara karşı sabırlı ol! 6- Onlardan sana gelen kötülüklere karşı gözünü yum (görmemezlikten gel) 7- Cahillerden yüz çevir! Câhillerden Yüz Çevirmek Bunun sebebi, 1- Tergîb ve terhîb anında bazı câhillerin sefahat (beyinsizlik ve ahmaklıkla) öne atılmaları; 2- Eziyet etmeleri, 3- (Hakikatlere) gülmeleri, 4- (Islâmî hakikatlerle) istihza etmeleri {ne mani olmak) içindir... İşte bu sebepten dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bu âyet-i kerimenin sonunda; habîbi edibi Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerine, 1- Câhillerden gelen eziyetlere tahammül etmesi, 2- Onların cefâlarından geçmesini, 3- Hilim ile onlara muamele etmesini emretti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.)ın Ahlakı Bu (malûmatlardan) zahir oldu ki bu âyet-i kerime (mekâr-m-i ahlak) en güzel ahlak (kaidelerine) şâmildir. Kişinin kendisiyle beraber insanlarla olduğu zamanki durumunu açıklar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri asla; 1- Fahiş olmadı, 2- Çirkin söz söylemedi, 3- Çirkin iş yapmdi, 4- Sokaklarda bağırmadı, çağırmadı, 5- Kötülüğe karşı kötülükle cevap vermedi. 6- Lakin affeder oldu. 7- Müsamaha ile davrandı. 8- Hoşgörülü oldu. EI-Kevâşî kitabında da böyledir. Gadabı Yutmanın Yolu Rivayet olundu: Bu âyet-i kerime indiğinde; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; -"Nasıl? Ya rabbiî Ya gadab? dedi. işte bunun üzerine şu. âyet-i kerime nazil oldu. "Her ne zaman," Bu kavî-i şerif iki kelimedir. (Birincisi:) dj bu, şart içindir. (İkincisi:) u bu sıla için oiup, zâit'tir.... "seni gıdıklayacak olursa," Gıdıklamak, dürtmek ve batırmak demektir. (Arablar arasında) "Onu gıdıkladı. Onda ta'n etti. Onların arasını ayırttı ifsat etti. Aldattı vesvese verdi. Hayvanı dürttü. Sonuna veya yanlarına ud (alet) ve benzeri şeyi batırdı," denilir... "Şeytan'dan bir gıdık..." Gıdıklayıcı... Âdil manâsına, "âdil adam" denildiği gibi... Şeytanın insanlara olan vesvesesi ve insanları ma'sıyetlere karşı aldatması, herhangi bir şeyi süren kişinin onu dürtmesine benzetildi. Manâsı: Ya şeytan tarafından, benim sana emrettiğimin hilâfına, sana bir vesvese verilir ve yüklenir de (insanın başına şiddetli bir şer) şiddetli bir şey, gazap ve benzeri gelirse; "hemen Allah'a istiâze eyle? Allah'a sığın..." Onun şerrinden Allah'a iltica et ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine sığın! "O şüphesiz," Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, semî'dir," Senin kavlî (sözlü) sığınma isteğini işitir. Senin sözün zımnında kalbî olarak kendisine tazarru etmeni bilir. Veya onun dışında da seni şeytanın şerrinden korur... (3/298) Dil Kalble Desteklenmelidir "el-Bahr" kitabında buyuruldu: Bu âyet-i kerime bu iki sıfat ile son buldu. Çünkü dil ile olan istiâze (Allah'a sığınmak); ancak manâsını hazır etmek (kalbte o manayı düşünmekle) bulunur ve hasıl olur. Bu kavl-i şerifin manâsı: "semî'dir," yani bütün sözleri işitir. "alîm'dir." Kalblerde gizli olanı Allah bilir, demektir. Şeytandan Murad? Âlimler, (burada zikredilen) "Şeytan" kavl-i şerifinden murad edilen şeytanda ihtilâf ettiler. Burada murad edilen şeytan İblîs olan şeytan mı? Yoksa sadece (herkesle beraber olan) "karin" (kişiye yakın olan) şeytan mı? Şeytan-ı Karin Zahir olan, bizim hakkımızda "karin" (kişiye yakın olan) şeytan olmasıdır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi; -"Ve her kim Rahmanın zikrinden teâmî/körlük ederse, biz ona bir şeytan sardırırız; artık o ona arkadaştır..." Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'ın Şeytanı Müslüman Oldu Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri hakkında ise "Şeytan" kelimesinden murad, İblîs'tir... Ama biz ise; muhakkak ki insana ancak en yakın olan şeytan eziyet verir. Ondan sonra ise hiçbir şey ona zarar vermez. Akıllı kişi, kendisine eziyet vermeyen şeyden Allah'a sığınmaz. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin karîni olan şeytanı Müslüman oldu. ... Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ondan Allah'a sığınmaz. Bu durumda Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, onun gayri şeytandan Allah'a sığınır. Veya İblîs'in ordularının en büyükleridir. Şeytanın Tahtı Zira muhakkak ki hadis-i şerifte şöyle varid oldu: -"Muhakkak ki şeytanın tahtı, yeşil denizin üzerindedir. Şeytanın ordusu (ve aveneleri) onun çevresindedirler. tblîs'e en yakın olan şeytan, onların en şiddetli ve en güçlüleridir. îbiîs askerlerinden her bir şeytana amelini ve iğvâsını (insanlara vesvese ve insanları aldatmasını teker teker) sorar. İblîs'in kendisi (aldatmaya) gitmez; ancak büyük işler için gider..." Zahire göre, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin emri (işi) onun (şeytanın) yanında işlerin en büyüğüdür. Şeytandan başkası onun zürriyetinden hiçbiri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tesir edemez.... (Şeytan da Efendimiz s. a. v. hazretlerine asla tesir edemez ya...) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) ve Şeytan (Sahih-i Müslimde) varid oldu: -"Muhakkak ki Allah'ın düşmanı İblîs (aleyhilla'ne,) ateşten bir kıvılcım ile geldi. (Onu) yüzüme koymak için (çalıştı). . Ve ben üç kere; -"Senin şerrinden Allah'a sığınırım!" dedim. Sonra da üç kere; -"Allah'ın tam lanetiyle sana lanet ediyorum!" dedim. Şeytan yine de geri çekilmedi. Sonra onu yakalamak istedim. Vallahi eğer kardeşimiz Süleyman Aleyhisselâmın duası olmamış olsaydı, elbette onu hemen yakalar ve bağlardım. Medine ehlinin çocukları şeytanla oynarlardı..." Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'ın Duası (Bu hadis-i şerifte zikredilen) Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'ın duası (şu duadır:) -"Yâ Rab! Bana mağfiret buyur ve bana öyle bir mülk bağışla ki, ardımdan kimseye yaraşmasın! Şüphesiz sensin bütün dilekleri veren vehhab, sen!" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri (gücü yettiği halde, Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'ın bu duasından dolayı) şeytanı yakalamadı ve tutup bağlamadı. Çünkü tam teshîr (emre almak) Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'a mahsustu... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri Şeytana Mânidir Sual: Şeytan neden Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden men olunmadı? Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri sebebiyle semâ (gök) şeytanlardan men olunduğu gibi? Cevap: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, eşyanın çoğunu bu şekilde kılmıştır. Onlar sebebiyle men olunur; ama onlardan men olunmaz. Görmüyor musun ki, gece, gündüze mânidir; gündüz de geceye... Ama her ikisinden de nur (ışık) ve zulmet (karanlık) men olunmadı. Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın ölüleri diriltmesi de böyledir. (Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın ölüleri diriltmesi, onun kıyamete yakın bir zamanda yer yüzüne indikten sonra) onun ölümüne mani olmadı . Şeytanın Efendimiz (s.a.v.)e Musallat Kılınması (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretleri sebebiyle) şeytanlar gökten men olununca; kendilerinin Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerine musallat olmaya kadir olamayacaklarını zannettiler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onları (şeytanları) ona musallat kıldı. Sonra da Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini şeytanlardan korudu ki; şeytanlar (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerine vesvese vermek konusunda) ellerinden hiçbir şeyin gelmediğini iyice anlasınlar.... Allâhü Teâlâ Kahhârdır Nisâbûrî (r.h.) buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mahlukatına, kendisinden gayri (her şeyin) kahr olunmuş ve ma'sûm olmadığını ve kahredenin ise ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri olduğunu izhâr etmeyi murad etti.... tstiâze Ümmet İçindir Bazı âlimlerden rivayet olundu; buyurdular: -"Her ne zaman da, Şeytan'dan bir gıdık seni gıdıklayacak olursa, hemen Allah'a istiâze eyle?Allah'a sığın..." Kavl-i şerifındeki hitâb, her ne kadar Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine ise de, ancak burada murad edilen onun ümmetidir. İstiâzenin meşru olması ümmet İçindir... Şeytana Aldırış Etmeyenler Kadîr (her şeye gücü yeten) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendisini muhafaza etsin; bu fakir (Allâme İmam Şeyh ismail Hakkı Bursevî k.s. hazretleri) der ki: -"Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ümmetinden bazı evliyaların söylemiş oldukları şu sözler, bunu takviye edip destekler. O da Süleyman Dârânî(k.s.) hazretlerinin şu sözüdür: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mahlûkatından bana, İblisten daha ehven (basit) biri yoktur. Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri (kitabında) şeytandan kendisine sığınmayı bana emretmemiş olsaydı; ebediyyen şeytandan Allah'a sığınmazdım..." Velinin Şeytana Bakışı Diğer bazılarının; -"Senin şeytan ile mücâhede ve mücâdelen nasıldır?" diye sordukları zamanda; -"Şeytan nedir? Biz bütün himmet ve düşüncesini Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yönelten bir topluluğuz! Allah'ın dışında olan her şey hakkında Allah bize kâfidir!" Bir velinin (manevî) hâli böyle olursa; peki sen peygamberin hâlinin nasıl olacağı hakkında senin zannın nedir? Cezm sayılana delâlet eden di (şartıyye de) bunun üzerine delâlet eder... Gadap (öfke) Şeytandandır Ve bil ki: Allah'tan gayri için gadaplanmak, gerçekten şeytanın dürtüleri ve gıdıklamaianndandır. Muhakkak ki gadap ancak istiâze {eûzü okumak ve şeytanın şerrinden Allah'a sığınmakla) teskin olur. Öfkeyi Gideren Dua Rivayet olundu: Adamın biri, kardeşiyle muhâseme edip atıştı. Öyle ki gadaptan yüzü kıpkırmızı oldu ve avurtları şişti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ben bir kelime biliyorum; eğer bu adam o kelimeyi söylemiş olsaydı; onun gördüğü (öfke) elbette kendisinden giderdi... 0 kişi; -"Ben Allah'a sığınırım; racîm (kovulmuş olan) şeytandan..." deseydi; elbette onun gördüğü öfke kendisinden giderdi. Gadabı Söndüren? Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Muhakkak ki gadap, şeytandandır. Ve şeytan ise ateşten yaratıldı. Ateş ancak su ile söndürülür. Bundan dolayı sizden biriniz öfkelendiği (ve gadaplandığı) zaman; (hemen) abdest alsın..." (3/299) Öfke ve Gazap Cehennem Ateşidir Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: -"Hışmınla gönülleri ateşledin mi; 0 öfke ateşi, cehennem ateşi olur. Kızgınlığın ateşi burada gönülleri yakıp (kalbleri kırınca). Öfkenden hâsıl olan ateş insanları yakan ateş olur. İnsanlara kast eden öfke ateşin, Senin için insan yakan (ve kalb kıran) bir ateş olur. Eğer senin sözlerin yılan ve akrebe benzerse; Senin derdin de yılan ve akrebe benzer... Senin hışmın ve Öfken cehennem ateşidir. Bu, yanan cehennemi söndürür....